


Dolce Vita

by LeanneIrisPrice



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Avengers Family, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), F/M, Female Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, FrostIron - Freeform, Genderswap, Heartache, Heartbreaking, IronFrost - Freeform, Songfic, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers, genderbender
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanneIrisPrice/pseuds/LeanneIrisPrice
Summary: Mi történt volna, ha Tony Stark nem férfiként születik meg, hanem nőként?Antonia Stark épp csak kezd belerázódni ebbe az egész Bosszúállók-dologba, mikor Coulson halála után a Kapitánnyal rájönnek, mit tervez Loki. Azonnal visszasiet a toronyba, hogy leszerelje az istent, ám ehelyett összegabalyodnak. Az események itt kezdenek hihetetlen gyorsasággal történni, mintha csak meglökött volna egy sor dominót, amelyek egymás után dőlnek el. De vajon az utolsó dominó mit tartogat Toni számára?Nyomokban enyhe fluffot, angsot, genderbendert és idézeteket az első Bosszúállók filmből tartalmazhat, illetve nem feltétlenül helyes olasz mondatokat/szavakat/kifejezéseket.Lejátszási lista: https://atlastothestars.blogspot.hu/p/lejatszasi-lista-dolce-vitahoz.html





	1. 1. Dolce Vita

**Author's Note:**

> Olasz kifejezések:  
> Basta - Hagyd abba!  
> Ti voglio - Akarlak.  
> Mi dispiace - Sajnálom.  
> Mi aiuti! Per favore! - Segíts nekem! Kérlek!  
> Bambino - baba, gyerek.

– Vasszűz, komolyan?! Mint az együttes vagy a kínzóeszköz? Nevetséges! – csapta le a tabletet az asztalra. Épp az aznapi újságok címlapját böngészte, mindegyik az új, páncélos hőssel volt tele, a cikkek szerzői pedig egyöntetűen a Vasszűz néven hivatkoztak rá.  
– Asszonyom, alássan megjegyezném, senki sem tudja, hogy ön... – kezdte bizonytalanul Jarvis.  
– Ez akkor is nonszensz! Minden vagyok, csak szűz nem! – háborgott tovább.  
  
  
– Hazai pályán ütött rajtunk. Miért? – töprengett Toni.  
Cipője sarka alatt kopogott a helihordozó padlója, ahogy fel-alá járkált, arcán elszánt tudni akarással. Amerika Kapitány türelmesen figyelte, ahogy szépen ívelt szemöldökei összehúzódnak az értetlenségtől, majd elernyednek, mikor gondolatai kusza fonala kioldódik a görcsből, gyűrűkbe forduló, sötétbarna tincseit, ahogy rugóznak, mikor a nő megtorpan egy pillanatra.  
– Hogy szétziláljon – felelte Steve készségesen. Karjait maga előtt tartotta, tenyerei az övcsatján pihentek, tartásáról sütött a tettvágy, tekintetéből pedig a zavarodottság. Nem igen tudta, Toni hová akar kilyukadni, habár volt egy olyan feltételezése, hogy még maga a nő sem.  
– Oszd meg és uralkodj. Oké, de tudta, hogy le kell győznie minket, nem igaz? Ez volt a célja. Meg akart semmisíteni, méghozzá nyilvánosan. Közönségre vágyik – folytatta a zseni. Csokoládébarna tekintete tágra nyílt az izgatottságtól, a levegőben szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget, ami belőle áradt. Merengve nedvesítette meg kiszáradt ajkait, Steve pedig meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy hallotta a fogaskerekeket forogni a fejében.  
– Igen. Ezért is volt Stuttgartban – értett egyet a Kapitány.  
– Igen. De ez csak az előjáték volt, most… most jön a nagy durranás. Loki egy vérbeli ripacs. Virágokat akar, felhajtást, szobrot állítana magának, hogy rávéssék a nevét – míg magyarázott, egy pillanatra sem állt meg, de hevesen gesztikulált, szemléletesen kitárta karjait, majd arcáról hirtelen eltűnt az izgatott kifejezés.  
Rogers körül szinte láthatóvá váltak a kérdőjelek, fogalma sem volt, mi okozta a nő hirtelen hangulat változását, de a viharfelhők egyre csak gyülekeztek a feje felett, és nagyon úgy tűnt, tudomást sem vesz sem a szőke kérdő tekintetéről, sem a jelenlétéről.  
– A szemétláda! – lehelte hitetlenkedve. – Ideje indulni – pillantott fel végre a férfira, majd mindenféle magyarázat nélkül elindult a páncélja tárolója felé.  
Stevenek ideje sem volt ellenkezni, ilyen rövid idő alatt mindössze annyit sikerült elérnie, hogy kinyújtotta az egyik kezét Toni felé, mintegy próbálkozásként a megállítására, ám mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a nő arcát elfedte az arany maszk, majd mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül a raktérbe masírozott. A férfi döbbenete nem tartott egy pillanatnál tovább, mégis, mikor utána sietett, már csak a jelenetet sikerült elkapnia, ahogy Toni kinyitja a raktér ajtaját, aztán háttal kiveti magát a hordozóból, egy szívdobbanásnyi idő múltán felsikoltottak a hajtóművei, Steve pedig már csak a távolodó vörös-arany alak látványát érzékelte.  
  
  
– Asszonyom, leállítottam az ARC reaktort, de a kocka már önállóan működik – tájékoztatta Jarvis, pár méterre a toronytól.  
Toni megállt, néhány üres másodpercig csak tétován lebegett az épület előtt, felmérte a helyzetet, majd tekintete megállapodott a férfin, aki a gépezettel volt elfoglalva, amiben vészjósló kékséggel ragyogott a Tesseract.  
– Állítsa le, Dr. Selvig – szólalt meg a nő.  
Kezdett elfogyni a türelme, de úgy gondolta, egy próbát megér először szépen kérni. Az adrenalin és a düh ugyan erőteljesen dolgozott benne, izmai sajogtak, hogy harcolhasson, de meg sem mozdult, csak feszülten várta a tudós válaszát.  
– Már túl késő, nem tudja leállítani! Mutatni akar nekünk valamit, egy új univerzumot! – felelte a férfi, arcáról csak úgy sütött a vak fanatizmus. Toni azonnal tudta, hogy Loki az ő agyát is kimosta, akárcsak Bartonét.  
– Hát jó – sóhajtotta, majd felvisítottak a repulzorok, megpróbálta hatástalanítani a kockát, de a sugár visszapattant róla, és eltalálta Selviget, aki ártalmatlan krumpliszsákként dőlt el.  
– Tiszta energia veszi körül. Áttörhetetlen – jegyezte meg az MI.  
– Igen, veszem észre. B terv – forgatta a szemét a zseni.  
– A 7-es még nincs bevethető állapotban – figyelmeztette Jarvis.  
– Akkor is kipróbáljuk, nincs több időnk – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon, majd landolt a leszálló panelen, a gépek pedig azonnal megkezdték a páncél eltávolítását.  
  
Amint lekerült róla a maszk, megpillantotta Lokit, aki a terasz másik oldalán állt, figyelme pedig a nőre irányult. Az isten tekintete szinte égette a bőrét, de állta a pillantását, habár gerincén elemi félelem szikrázott végig, olyasfajta, amely ösztönből fakad, majd megtelepedett a gyomrában. Ehelyett inkább a dühére koncentrált, ez pedig erőt adott neki, felszegett állal, majdhogynem élvezve a figyelmet lépkedett a bejárat felé, útközben páncélja utolsó darabjaitól is megfosztva.  
Egyszerre értek be az ajtókon, Loki a keleti felől érkezett, ő pedig nyugatról. Az isten mozgásáról, arcáról sütött az önelégültség, a biztos győzelem hite, ám a jeges, zöld tekintetben kíváncsiság is csillogott. Toni majdhogynem hagyta, hogy hűvös maszkja alól előszivárogjon a zavarodottság, ám egy izma sem rezdült az arcán, lépései óvatosnak, megfontolnak hatottak, pillantásával pedig felmérte az ellenfelét.  
– Kérem mondja, hogy az emberségemre akar hatni – húzódtak szórakozott mosolyra a férfi ajkai.  
– Az volt a terv, hogy megfélemlítem – felelte higgadtan, kifejezése pedig tükrözte a másikét, ahogy lassú léptekkel maga mögött hagyta a lépcsőfokokat.  
Loki közben tetőtől talpig végigmérte, ettől a zsenit majdnem kirázta a hideg. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy igen dekoratív nő, mindemellett a lábaira feszülő testnadrág és a mélyen dekoltált atléta nem bíz sokat az emberek fantáziájára, de kivételesen nem igazán élvezte, ahogyan mustrálják. Persze hamar ráeszmélt, hogy valószínűleg nem úgy tekint rá, mint nőre, ám mégis megmaradt egy leheletnyi rossz érzés, ami csomóba gyűrte a gyomrát.  
– Akkor kár volt levetni a páncélt – jegyezte meg Loki, tekintetét ismét az övébe fúrva.  
– Igen, kicsit gallyra ment és magánál úgy is ott, a végzet villámló botja – vont vállat. Közben a bárpulthoz ért, majd egy pillanatig sem zavartatva magát, mintha nem is az ellensége állna a nappalijában, hanem egy üzlettársa, elővett két poharat, töltött magának két ujjnyi whiskyt, majd felpillantott az istenre. – Kér egy italt?  
Az asgardi csak felhorkant, aztán hátat fordított neki, figyelmét inkább az ablaknak szentelve. Toni önkénytelenült szisszent fel, sértve érezte magát, amiért ennyire levegőnek nézi őt a mágus, ráadásul ritkán viselkedett valakivel ennyire udvariasan, erre tudomást sem vesznek róla.  
– Nem ér el semmit, ha sérteget – szólalt meg egy örökkévalóságig nyúló másodperc múlva Loki, ismét felé fordulva.  
– Nem, nem! Fenyegetem – nevetett. – Nem kér, bizti? – emelte felé a poharat, de csak egy halvány fejrázás volt a válasz, így vállat vont, aztán a kezébe vette a saját italát. – Én iszom egyet – sóhajtotta, majd tekintetét le sem véve az istenről belekortyolt.  
Ahogy az alkohol legördült a torkán, azonnal jobban érezte magát, nyugodtabbnak, bátrabbnak. Az idegei, görcsbe rándult tagjai azonnal kisimultak, ám a gyomrában megülő, ösztönös félelem csak nem csillapodott, ahogy a koponyája hátuljában a kellemetlen zsibbadás sem, amivel nem tudott mit kezdeni.  
– Már jön a Chitauri, nem akadályozhatja meg. Mitől kéne félnem?  
– A Bosszúállóktól – vágta rá azonnal, mire egy hitetlen félmosolyt kapott mindössze. Elengedett egy halk sóhajt, aztán magyarázni kezdett. – Így nevezzük magunkat, csapat vagyunk. A Föld legjobb harcosai, ilyesmi – vont vállat  
– Igen, volt szerencsém – engedett el egy cinikus vigyort az isten.  
– Igen. Eltartott egy ideig, amíg összecsiszolódtunk, de vegyük csak számba. Ott a bátyja, a félisten. – Pillantását Lokiéba fúrta, remélve, ezzel eltereli annyira a figyelmét, hogy ne vegye észre, mit művel a pult alatt.  
Szinte döbbenve tapasztalta, a taktika működik, sőt az isten vevő a kis játékára. Felbátorodva finoman megrebegtette a szempilláit, épp csak amennyire ízléses, vörösre festett ajkait játékos mosolyra húzta, állát pedig egy leheletnyit lejjebb tolta, a szegycsontja felé, így nézett fel az asgardira. Az egész szituáció különös volt számára, mintha csak egy kígyót próbált volna megbűvölni, úgy tűnt, egészen sikeresen. A flörtölési technikáját évek alatt tökéletesítette, szinte senki sem tudott neki ellenállni, ám arra sohasem gondolt, hogy egyszer az életét fogja megmenteni. Hevesen dobogó szívvel pattintotta a csuklójára az új páncél érzékelőit, közben tekintete fogva tartotta az istenét, aztán majdnem kiszakadt belőle egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj, de helyette csak folytatta.  
  
– A szuper katona, aki egy élő legenda és rászolgált a nevére. A pasi, akinek dühkezelési gondjai vannak, a gyilkos duó. És magának, öregem, sikerült felbőszítenie minden egyes tagot – vigyorgott rá, majd még mindig a bordáit döngető szívveréssel, nyugalmat erőltetett magára.  
– Ez volt a célom – viszonozta a gesztust Loki, ám volt benne valami sötét, és fenyegető, amitől Toni gyomra görcsbe rándult.  
– Nem túl elmés. Ha megérkeznek, és erre mérget vehet, elkapják – lehelte, miközben lassú léptekkel közelebb sétált.  
– Ott van a seregem – felelte egyre sötétedő íriszekkel.  
Antoniának nyelnie kellett egyet, mert alig tudott megbirkózni rohamosan felbugyogó érzéseivel. Fogalma sem volt, mi történik vele, de az ajkai kiszáradtak, így önkénytelenül is a nyelvével nedvesítette meg őket.  
– Nekünk meg Hulk – kontrázott szinte már kétségbeesetten.  
– Azt hittem, a fenevad meglépett – az isten arcán szétterült a zavarodottság, egy pillanatra az egyre feszültebb légkör lecsillapodott.  
– Nem érti a lényeget, nincsen trón. Nem létezik olyan opció, hogy győztesen kerül ki. Lehet, hogy megjön a serege, lehet, hogy nem tudjuk legyőzni, de magát elkapjuk. Mert, ha a Földet nem is védhetjük meg, tuti, hogy bosszút állunk – nevetett erőtlenül a nő.  
A megkönnyebbülése nem tartott sokáig, mert Loki időközben ismét megtalálta a tekintetét, és nem engedte el. Csak állt mozdulatlanul, és a torkába felkúszó pánikkal figyelte, ahogy az asgardi lehetetlen lassúsággal, fenyegetően közelít felé, akár egy ragadozó. Szerteszét hulló álarca fenntartásába kapaszkodott, megpróbált olyan nyugodtnak tűnni, amilyen sosem volt még, de az arca kipirult, szapora, apró lélegzetei és bordái öleléséből szabadulni vágyó szíve elárulták. Loki már-már elégedett, dorombolásszerű hangot hallatott, felemelt jogarral közeledett, kínzó lassúsággal, esélyt sem adva Toninak a csillapodásra.  
– Hogy lesz a barátainak ideje rám, miközben magával harcolnak? – lehelte, mintha csak kegyelemdöfésre készülne.  
Volt valami fura minden egyes apró rezdülésében, erről azonban a nő megpróbált nem tudomást venni, mert annál is jobban megrémítette, mint az addigi történések. Aztán a jogar koppant az ARC reaktoron, behunyta a szemeit, lélegzetét is visszatartotta, és meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a szíve is elfelejtett dobbanni abban a végtelen pillanatban. Mikor pillái megremegtek, és félig összeszorított, félig nyitott szemmel felpillantott, az isten arcán csak az értetlenséget látta.  
– Ez eddig működött!  
– Hát van, hogy nem megy. Férfiaknál előfordul, ötből egynél – motyogta a megnyugvástól remegő hangon, aztán sokkos vigyorral az arcán vállat vont.  
Lokinak azonban látszólag nem tetszett annyira a beszólása, és már hátrált is egy lépést, attól tartva, bántani fogja, ehelyett viszont kezét az álla alá csúsztatta. Sötét szemei ekkor már ismét elégedetten csillogtak, és mielőtt bármi megfordulhatott volna a fejében, megérezte az asgardi hideg ajkait a sajátján.  
A meglepetéstől hirtelen mozdulni sem tudott, majd felocsúdva zsibbadtan viszonozta a csókot. Először óvatos volt, ismerkedő, ám Toni keze önkénytelenül siklott a férfi mellkasára, mire Loki is felbátorodott, csókja szenvedélyessé, követelőzővé vált. A zseni felnyögött, a köd kezdte elborítani az elméjét, bőre égett az isten érintése alatt, a levegő felforrósodott körülöttük, s azt is elfelejtette, hogy ezt nem volna szabad megtennie. A vágy, amely azóta ott feszült közöttük, mióta landolt, erősebbnek bizonyult a józan észnél, nem érdekelte, hogy az ellenséggel enyeleg, mert túl jó volt érezni magán a fagyos ajkakat. Egyik lábát az asgardi csípőjéhez emelte, mire Loki a másikat is a dereka köré fonta, aztán zihálva szakadtak el egymástól, pillantásuk egy röpke másodpercig összekapcsolódott, majd az isten felfedezőútra indult a testén.  
Lehunyt szemmel, kipirult arccal, hátravetett fejjel hagyta a férfit irányítani, így csak akkor vette észre, hogy közelednek a bárpult felé, mikor megérezte a hűvös márványlapot. Elemi ösztöneitől elvakultan túrt az ében hajzuhatagba, majd gyengéden felhúzta Loki fejét, mert ajkai égtek az érintéséért. Olyan tűz folyt az ereiben, amit azelőtt még sohasem tapasztalt, és semmi mást nem akart, csak csillapítani, elolvadni az isten hideg bőrén. Partnere nem tétovázott sokat, előbb megszabadította a falatnyi atlétától, majd a domborulataira feszülő nadrágtól, aztán hosszasan végigmérte majdhogynem meztelen testét. Toni kócosan, félárbocra eresztett pillákkal nézett rá, majd elégedetlenül felmordult.  
  
– Gyönyörű vagy, Antonia. Akár egy istennő – lehelte szinte már áhítatosan, egyik tenyerét az ARC reaktorra simítva.  
– Akkor imádj! – parancsolta a nő, mintha nem is egy istennek címezné szavait.  
– Micsoda pimasz kis halandó – nevetett rekedten, sötét tekintetét Toniéba fúrva.  
– Fogalmad sincs, kivel van dolgod – sziszegte a fülétől csak néhány milliméterre.  
Aztán minden félelmétől megszabadulva, nemes egyszerűséggel elkezdte kihámozni Lokit a ruháiból. Mikor nem boldogult, kapott némi segítséget, mivel az isten készségesen húzta a nő kezét a csatokhoz, amiknek segítségével vajmi könnyedséggel szabadította meg a legfelső rétegtől. Vágytól elhomályosult aggyal, gondolkozás nélkül tépte szét az alatta levő inget, mire a férfi csak szórakozottan elmosolyodott, Toni viszont ámultan húzta végig a tenyerét a felsejlő, hófehér mellkason. Napbarnított combjai éles kontrasztot alkottak az általuk közrefogott alabástrom derékkal, hosszú, göndör tincsei egészen a csípőjéig nyújtózkodtak, mikor felkínálta a torkát az istennek.  
Loki néha megállt néhány rövid pillanatig gyönyörködni benne, de továbbra sem tudta megérteni, miért kívánta őt ilyen égetően, mint ahogy még soha senkit sem kívánt. Nem értette továbbá, Antonia hogy lehet ilyen gyönyörű, hiszen az összes midgardi nő, akit látott, legfeljebb átlagos volt, vagy csak egészen egyszerűen szép, de semmi különleges nem volt egyikükben sem. Ezzel szemben a Vasszűz már akkor felkeltette az érdeklődését, mikor Stuttgartban rá szegezte a fegyvereit, habár akkor még nem tudta, ki is rejtőzködik a páncél mögött.  
Miközben feltérképezte teste minden egyes porcikáját, mélyen az eszébe véste a látványt, kezdve legyezőszerűen szétterülő, hosszú szempilláival, majd a memorizálást puha, ám karakteres vonásaival, elnyíló, telt ajkaival folytatta. Megjegyezte, milyen magasra szökken a hangja, mikor különösen érzékeny területhez ér, hogyan feszülnek meg az inak finom ívű nyakán, és milyen csodálatos érzés, ahogyan ujjai követelőzően túrnak a hajába. Tudta, hogy a kis afférjuk kárászéletű lesz, ám nem érdekelte, csak ki akarta élvezni a pillanatot.  
Toni égető tekintettel pillantott le az istenre, mikor az nemes egyszerűséggel a pultra ültette, majd lerángatta róla utolsó ruhadarabját, a falatnyi, fekete csipkebugyit. Úgy nézett le rá, akár egy istennő, aki híve imádatából táplálkozik, Loki pedig nem igen tudott ellenállni már csak a gondolatnak sem, hogy elégedetté tegye a halandót, így széttárta a lábait, majd folytatta ott a kis felfedezőutat, ahol eddig az anyag meggátolta. Mikor a nő megérezte magát az asgardi száját, ismét lehunyta szemét, körmei a férfi vállába vájtak, majd keze feljebb vándorolt, hosszú ujjai belegabalyodtak a sötét tincsekbe. Hátravetett fejjel élvezte a kényeztetést, aztán megelégelte partnere kis játékát, és vágytól rekedten, elfeledkezve önmagáról olaszul rivallt rá:  
– Basta!  
– Fogalmam sincs, mit mondtál, de ne légy ilyen türelmetlen – egyenesedett fel az isten.  
– Ti voglio! – lehelte Toni nyugtalanul, majd magához húzta az istent, mondanivalóját pedig azzal nyomatékosította, hogy ajkait az övére tapasztotta.  
A nő belemosolygott a csókba, mikor keze a merevedésére siklott, mire a férfi csak felszisszent, majd fojtott morgást hallatott. Csípőjét közelebb tolta a másikhoz, lábait pedig a dereka köré fonta, mire Loki sem tétovázott, félőrülten a vágytól, de figyelve a halandó törékenységére hatolt belé. Antonia felnyögött, fogait az isten alsó ajkába vájta, próbált megbirkózni az érzések sokaságával, ám nem volt benne biztos, hogy képes mindazt feldolgozni, ami azóta történt, hogy megérkezett a toronyba.  
Egy rövid ideig csak ők ketten léteztek, a lángok, amik már a csontjaikat mardosták, a szobát betöltő nyögéseik, az egyre elhúzódó csókcsaták. A Bosszúállók, a chitauri, Selvig, mindenki megszűnt, és még akkor sem voltak hajlandóak tudomást venni a külvilág létezéséről, mikor a gyönyörtől kábultan, egymásba temetkeztek a nappaliban. Az isten a bárpult előtt állt, továbbra is a nő combjai között, míg Toni fejét a vállára hajtotta, lehunyt szemmel próbálta kiélvezni a pillanat varázsát.  
  
– A barátaid mindjárt itt lesznek – suttogta Loki, mintegy mellékesen.  
– Nem érdekel – fonta szorosabbra karjait a nyaka körül.  
Nem értette, mit csinál, de meg sem próbált úgy tenni. Amikor bármilyen intimebb kapcsolatról volt szó, mindig az érzései vezették a józan esze helyett, és éppen ezért került bajba olyan sokszor. Pontosan ez történt ezalkalommal is, ám ezúttal nagyobb volt a tét, hiszen lefeküdt az ellenségével, erről pedig senki sem szerezhetett tudomást. Mivel fogalma sem volt róla, mit tegyen ezek után, úgy határozott, csak szüksége van néhány percre, amíg hallgathatja Loki szívverését, s ezzel időt adhatott magának, hogy eldöntse, mi legyen a következő lépése.  
– Öltözz – sóhajtotta az isten, majd kiszakadt a nő forró öleléséből, és pillanatok alatt magára öltötte a ruháit.  
– Tudod, semmi kedvem sincs harcolni – vallotta be Antonia, miközben végigfuttatta ujjait kócos tincsein, hogy némiképp kifésülje azokat. Megkísérelt a lehető legkevésbé megbántottnak tűnni, de egy csöppet sem esett jól, hogy míg azelőtt a férfi legalább egy fél órán keresztül csak simogatta, és csókolgatta, váratlanul elhidegült tőle, mintha semmi sem történt volna köztük.  
– Ezzel meg tudod akadályozni, hogy kinyíljon a portál – magyarázta tárgyilagosan, majd átadta neki a jogarát.  
– Mit fogsz tenni? – érdeklődött lenyelve a sértettségét, miközben leszállt a pultról. Ezek után a ruhái keresésébe kezdett, mikor pedig megtalálta, magára rángatta az atlétáját és a nadrágot, amely a nappali másik végében landolt.  
– Mondd nekik azt, hogy rájöttél a megoldásra, harcoltunk, és elvetted a jogart. Thor úgyis utánam jön, úgyhogy azt hiszem, találkozunk még, midgardi istennő – mosolyodott el, ezzel némi megkönnyebbülést ébresztve a nőben, majd sietve elindult a terasz felé.  
– Várj! – kiáltotta utána. Loki kelletlenül fordult meg, szeméből sütött a keserűség, amitől Antonia gyomra ismét összeszorult, de ezúttal fájdalmasan. – Miért gondoltad meg magad?  
– Rossz döntést hoztam – felelte egyszerűen, majd eltűnt. A zseni nagyot nyelt, hogy a gombóc eltűnjön a torkából, de a megbántottság felkúszott a koponyájába, és égető könnyeket szült, amelyeket végül elszántan pislogott ki a szeméből.  
Mielőtt lehetősége adódott volna kiborulni, meghallotta, a landoló Quinjetet, és inkább barátai elé sietett, mintsem romokban heverő érzelmi világával foglalkozzon. Arcára egy cseppnyi érzelem sem ütközött ki, hosszú hajkoronáját maga mögé kényszerítette a hajtóművek által generált légmozgás, karjait összefonta a mellkasa előtt, tekintete megkeményedett.  
– Jól vagy? – lépett mellé a Kapitány, aki elsőként hagyta el a gépet. Szíve szerint válaszul csak megforgatta volna a szemét, de végül úgy határozott, feldúltságát nem a többi Bosszúállón kell levezetnie.  
– Igen. Elvettem tőle, de elmenekült. Azt hiszem, ezzel megakadályozhatjuk az inváziót – mutatta fel a jogart.  
Bajtársai hatására némiképp felolvadt, de tartása továbbra feszes maradt, sugárzott róla, hogy valami nincs rendben. Natasha gyanakvó kifejezése ugyan aggodalomra késztette, de nem hagyta, hogy a pánik emiatt eluralkodjon rajta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a kém sem tévedhetetlen, ő pedig remek színész, és tudta, akármennyire is nehezére esik, végig fogja csinálni a kis színjátékot.  
– Utána megyek – jelentette ki Thor, majd további magyarázat nélkül meglengette a Mjölnirt, és elrepült.  
– Miért nem hívtál minket? – tette fel a kérdést az orosz. A zöld szemek veszélyesen villantak, ennek dacára azonban Toni elnyomta magában az érzést, hogy nyeljen egyet a pillantására.  
– Talán mert a kurafi nem hagyott időt harc közben, hogy dobjak egy SMSt?! – a hangja magasabbra szökött, mint szokott, lélegzete szaporává vált, de Romanoffon kívül senki sem tulajdonított neki jelentőséget.  
A nő fejben megjegyezte, hogy vigyáznia kell a vöröshajúval, különben a kis afférja Lokival elég hamar a felszínre bukhat, amit egyikük sem akart. Az első perctől tudta, hogy meg fog vele gyűlni a baja, ám azt hitte, később rakja össze a képet, vagy legalábbis először nem ennyire nyíltan játszik.  
– És hol a páncélod? – faggatózott tovább az orosz.  
A vészcsengő hamarosan visítani kezdett a fejében, gondolatai sebesen áramlottak, ám tartotta magát a kis meséhez, amit még az érkezésük előtt kitalált.  
– Nem volt lehetőségem használni – indult el befelé, mire a többiek csendesen követték. – Épp csak kezdtek eldurvulni a dolgok, mikor egyszer csak eltűnt. Néhány másodpercre rá megérkeztetek, úgyhogy gondolom, berezelt.  
  
A penthouseba érve azonnal a bárpulthoz sietett, hogy feldúltságát egy pohár whiskyvel enyhítse. Egyszerre lehúzta az egészet, amit Barton és Steve elrettent kifejezéssel az arcukon figyeltek. Natasha szeme eközben körbefutott a helyiség minden egyes négyzetcentiméterén, majd megakadt valamin, és azonnal oda is masírozott. Toni imádkozott, hogy ne az elveszett bugyija legyen, ám mikor az Özvegy felemelte, érezte, kifut belőle minden szín. Ennek ellenére nyugalmat erőltetett magára, és csak felvonta a szemöldökét. Körbenézve még két értetlen tekintettel találta szembe magát, és Natasha „tudtam, hogy rejtegetsz valamit” pillantásával.  
– Most mi van? – csattant fel.  
– Harcoltál, mi? – horkant fel az orosz.  
– Ti... Ti komolyan azt hiszitek...? Jézusom, srácok! Sovány malac vágtában hagytam el a lakásomat, mikor legutóbb riasztottak. Éppen valami közepén voltam – nevetett.  
Annyira meggyőzően játszotta a szerepét, hogy a két férfi azonnal felsóhajtott a megkönnyebbüléstől, ám Natashát nem verte át. A kém mégis inkább letette a ruhadarabot, és megjegyzés nélkül hagyta a dolgot.  
– Ilyen nevetséges hülyeséget – motyogta, majd visszafordult, és töltött magának még egyet. – Kértek?  
– Értem én, hogy Loki meggyepált, de még korántsem győztünk, úgyhogy... – kezdte Barton, ám a nő elkerekedő szemei megakasztották. – Néztél már tükörbe, kislány? Szépen kicsattant a szád.  
Toni megfordult, hogy megvizsgálhassa magát, és megdöbbenve vette tudomásul, valóban úgy néz ki, mint akinek alaposan ellátták a baját. Loki számlájára írta a sérüléseket, vagy azok illúzióját, bár elképzelése sem volt arról, mihez kezdjen ezzel az egésszel, mivel egyik seb érintése sem okozott neki különösebb fájdalmat.  
– Biztosan az adrenalin. Nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen nagyot suhintott – magyarázta.  
– Nem próbált az agymosott marionettbábujává tenni? – érdeklődött Steve.  
A szemeiből csak úgy sütött az aggodalom, ez pedig kellemetlen érzéseket keltett Antoniában. Ameddig a csapattársai a jólléte miatt aggódtak, ő az ellenséggel hancúrozott.  
– Nem – hazudta.  
Nem tudta volna megmondani, miért, mégis úgy érezte, nem szabad elmondani nekik, hogy ugyan megpróbálkozott vele az isten, valamiért nem működött a dolog.  
– Hála az égnek! Ki tudja milyen szörnyűségeket tett volna veled – lapogatta meg a vállát Clint.  
– Ja, ki tudja... – suttogta egyetértően, miközben üveges tekintettel bámulta a poharát.  
Amíg várakoztak, Natasha magára vállalta, hogy kiiktatja a gépezetet, így a veszély elhárult, majd figyelmüket Selvigre fordították, aki Toni érkezése óta eszméletlenül feküdt a teraszon. A nő torkában gombócot alkotott a bűntudat és a félelem keveréke, de mikor a tudós magához tért, megbizonyosodott róla, hogy semmire sem emlékszik. Ezek után a megkönnyebbüléstől töltött újabb adag italt, nem pedig az elviselhetetlen feszültség miatt. Egy órával később feltűnt Thor, maga után pedig az enyhén szólva is paprikás hangulatban lévő, ám legyőzött Lokit rángatta.  
– A fenevad elkapta – mondta szűkszavúan a villámisten.  
Toni túl sokáig bámulta Lokit, ez pedig egyedül az Özvegynek tűnt fel, mivel a többiek inkább a két Asgardival voltak elfoglalva, mintsem a zsenivel. A nő tekintete sikoltott a megbántottságtól, amire néhány kellemetlen másodperc után az isten felelni akart valamit, szája már szólásra is nyílt, ám Clint félbeszakított.  
– Tudod, lehet, nálatok ez rendben van, de nálunk kitapossák a belét is annak, aki megüt egy nőt!  
– A harcos az harcos, legyen az asszony vagy férfi – felelte az fekete hajú csak úgy foghegyről, nem is igazán foglalkozva az előtte pattogó Sólyomszemmel. Figyelmét továbbra is a nőnek szentelte, aki végül felocsúdott, és primadonnákat megszégyenítő érdektelenséggel fordított neki hátat.  
– Ja, csak éppenséggel védtelen volt – sziszegte Barton.  
– Clint, igaza van. Antonia nagy lány, tud vigyázni magára – szólt közbe Natasha.  
– Ki a francnak van ahhoz gyomra, hogy megüssön egy nőt? – morogta, majd inkább hátat fordított és ledobta magát a kanapéra.  
– Ne picsogj már annyit, fogadd el, mi is vagyunk olyan jók, mint ti, hatalmas férfiak – forgatta a szemét a vörös hajú.  
– Áll még az az ital, Fémnő? – villantott fel egy féloldalas mosolyt az isten. Toni hitetlenkedve fordult felé, szépen ívelt szemöldökei magasba szökkentek, ám végül csak felhorkant, és megindult a bárpult felé.  
– Antonia, tudnál készíteni valamit, ami zárva tartja a fivérem száját? – szólalt meg Thor, ezzel megakasztva a cselekvésben. – Nem engedhetjük meg, hogy befolyásoljon minket.  
– Egyszerűen csak varrjuk össze – vont vállat az íjász.  
– Nem vagyunk barbárok, madáragyú – sziszegte Toni nem túl barátságosan, mire Clint hátra hőkölt, ám végül csak vállat vont.  
– Egyszerűbb, mint több órát a laborban szenvedned egy szájzárért, kislány. Tizenöt perc, és meg is vagyunk vele.  
– Megcsinálom, csak szükségem van egy kis időre – pillantott a szőke óriásra, aki csak hálásan pislogott felé.  
  
Néhány nap múlva a Bosszúállók összegyűltek a Central Parkban, hogy a két asgardit hazaküldjék. Ugyan Fury úgy tartotta, a földi igazságszolgáltatás elé kellene állnia bűnösnek, végül Thor meggyőzte, hogy Lokit a Tesseracttal együtt rá bízzák. Antonia az azt megelőző napokat a laborba bezárkózva töltötte, ezzel azonban kivívta bajtársai aggodalmát, akik megpróbáltak mindent megtenni, hogy előcsalogassák a néhány szinttel a penthouse alatt elhelyezkedő műhelyéből, ám kísérleteik sikertelennek bizonyultak. Nyugalomra volt szüksége, és arra, hogy ne kelljen egész álló nap úgy tennie, mintha minden rendben volna, holott nyilvánvalóan nincs. Nem volt kedve a többiekhez, sem az ünnepléshez, csak egyedül akart lenni, és a munkával elterelni arról a figyelmét, hogy mennyire megsértette őt Loki. Abba már bele sem mert gondolni, hogy miért érez ilyen hevesen ezzel az egésszel kapcsolatban, és mindemellett úgy tartotta helyesnek, ha még csak esélyük sincs találkozni. Ennek ellenére néha elfogta a vágy, hogy meglátogassa az istent, azonban végül a saját érdekében úgy döntött, nem kockáztatja meg. Romanoff egyébként is levágta a helyzetet, arra pedig végképp nem volt szüksége, hogy a többiek is rájöjjenek, mit műveltek abban a másfél órában, amíg minden kapcsolat megszakadt közöttük. Így hát csak dolgozott, amikor pedig kifogyott a tennivalóból, a páncéljával foglalatoskodott.  
Bruce már az első este meglátogatta, kávét és vacsorát hozott neki, illetve a hogyléte felől érdeklődött. Toni elképesztően hálás volt a gesztusért, mivel egy ideje már azon rágódott, felmenjen-e, vagy sem. Kellemesen csalódott, mikor ráeszmélt, hogy Banner az egyetlen csapattag, akinek a társaságában jól érzi magát, így kétségbeesetten kapaszkodva a lehetőségbe, hogy valaki ott legyen vele, ezáltal elterelve a gondolatait, bevonta a munkába. Ezek után a többi Bosszúálló nyugtalansága is elmúlt, így viszonylag zavartalanul teltek a napjai, habár Loki és Thor távozása egyre csak közeledett, a nő pedig azt kívánta, bár lenne még egy kis idejük, csak néhány perc, hogy megtudja, miért tartja mindazt, ami köztünk történt az isten rossz döntésnek.  
Aznap reggel borzalmasan ébredt, keveset aludt, és rémesen, de ennek ellenére megpróbálta a legjobb formáját nyújtani. Őszintén szólva, semmi kedve sem volt megjelenni, nem akarta látni, ahogy Loki eltűnik, de a többieknek tartozott ennyivel, hiszen nem csak a két asgardit engedték útjukra, hanem a csapat is itt készült elbúcsúzni egymástól. A gardróbja előtt állva sokáig gondolkodott azon, mit vegyen fel, de végül megállapodott egy feltűnő, tűzpiros színű, testre simuló miniruhánál, illetve a formalitás kedvéért a kedvenc, fehér blézerénél. Úgy gondolta, muszáj tökéletesen festenie, különben az isten észreveszi, hogy valami nincs rendben, ezt pedig a büszkesége miatt nem engedhette meg magának. A szeme alatti sötét karikákat, amiket az alváshiány okozott, először sminkkel próbálta elrejteni, mikor azonban kudarcot vallott, inkább felvett egy napszemüveget. Egyébként is késésben volt, a többiek már vártak rá, de nem érdekelte, még szakított időt arra, hogy a legvörösebb rúzsát az ajkaira kenje. Mikor betipegett a liftbe, arcán nyoma sem volt a feszültségnek, a garázsba érve pedig jókedvűen köszöntette a bajtársait, aztán némán szállt be a cabrióba, aminek anyósülésén már helyet foglalt Bruce.  
  
Amint megérkeztek a parkba, és megpillantotta Lokit, a szíve akaratlanul is hevesebben kezdett el dobogni, a torka pedig összeszorult. Az isten végignézett rajta, a hűvös, zöld íriszekben mintha elégedettség és rosszallás csillogott volna. Utóbbi valószínűleg a túl rövid szoknya, és a sokat mutató dekoltázs miatt, ám Antonia meggyőzte magát róla, hogy mindössze csak beképzeli ezt az egészet.  Ugyan a napszemüveg saját szempárját eltakarta a többiek elől, de tekintetét a férfira függesztette, aki ezzel száz százalékig tisztában volt, és ki is élvezte. Ennek jeléül mintha az arca megrezzent volna, a szájzár alatt talán mosolyra húzta az ajkait, de nem lehetett benne biztos, pedig égette a tudatlanság.  
Romanoff és Clint a két asgardi mögött álltak, a nő pedig váratlanul az íjász füléhez hajolt, úgy, hogy arcát eltakarja a haja, így Toni nem tudta leolvasni a szájáról, mit mondott neki, de Barton vigyorgott, így arra a feltételezésre jutott, hogy a kém nem róluk beszélt. Ennek ellenére azért kellemetlen érzés kezdett virágot bontani a mellkasában, ám mégis megkísérelt nem foglalkozni vele. Helyette csak figyelte Lokit, és azt kívánta, bár ne lenne ilyen elbaszott ez az egész. Néma imákat rebegett, mert néhány percig a többiek egyáltalán nem szenteltek neki figyelmet, így lehetősége adódott az isten minden egyes vonását az emlékezetébe vésni. Eközben akaratlanul is a felszínre buktak a néhány nappal ezelőtt történtek képkockái, amitől egy pillanatra libabőrös lett, majd látva erre Loki szórakozott reakcióját, inkább elkapta róla a tekintetét. Ekkor találta szembe magát Thorral, aki épp ekkor lépett elé, a többiektől már elköszönt, csak azt várta, hogy Tonival is megtehesse ugyanezt.  
– Nélküled nem sikerült volna, Fémek Asszonya – vonta az ölelésébe. A nő kissé kellemetlenül érezte magát, nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire jó kapcsolatot sikerült kiépíteniük, de azért nem ellenkezett.  
– Ugyan, semmit sem tettem – legyintett.  
– Ne becsüld le magad, egyikünk sem találta volna ki, hogyan állíthatjuk le a Tesseractot.  
– Azt hiszem, a csapat eszeként ez a dolgom – nevetett, de egy csepp jókedv sem csendült ki a hangjából.  
– Vigyázz magadra, Fémasszony – simította hatalmas tenyereit a hátára. – Főleg, mivel nem tudom, milyen sorsa ítélik Lokit, és attól tartok, megakadt rajtad a szeme – suttogta a fülébe, mielőtt elengedte volna.  
– Képzelődsz – felelte.  
– Bármi lehetséges, és nem szeretném, ha bajod esne – hadarta, majd elengedte, és az öccse mellé lépett. – Köszönök mindent, barátaim – intett ragyogó mosollyal, arcán nyoma sem volt az előbbi komoly kifejezésnek, majd várakozóan a fivére pillantott, aki felsóhajtott, aztán elfordította a tároló tetejét, aminek másik végét a szőke óriás szorongatta.  
Toni lehunyta a szemét, csak a hangot hallotta, de ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, elmentek. Testében rohamosan terjedni kezdett a keserűség, szinte érezte, ahogy belülről rohadni kezd a benne kavargó, undorító érzésektől. Néhány másodpercig csend telepedett a csapatra, majd először Steve ocsúdott fel, Antoniához lépett, és Thorhoz hasonlóan megölelte, ezzel egy rövid időre kirángatva a feje felett gyülekező viharfelhők alól.  
– Vigyázz magadra. Remélem, találkozunk még – nézett mélyen a szemeibe.  
A nő tudta jól, hogy nagy valószínűséggel a Kapitány figyelmét is sikerült magának tudnia, és egy pillanatra beléhasított a bűntudat, amiért fejben automatikusan elutasította, de nem mondott, vagy tett semmit, csak szívélyesen viszonozta a labradorkölyök-mosolyát.  
– Meglesz.  
– Kislány, tőlem el sem köszönsz? – tárta ki a karjait Clint.  
– Megyek már – sietett oda hozzá, majd vigyorogva a nyakába vetette magát. Az íjász egy kicsit olyan volt neki, mint egy báty, és őszintén szólva, Barton néha hajlamos is volt így viselkedni.  
– Asszem, bejössz a Kapinak. Ez ne hagyd ki, kislány – motyogta, aztán rá kacsintott, a következő pillanatban pedig már Natasha előtt találta magát.  
Clint megjegyzésétől csak még rosszabbul érezte magát, és ezen a vöröshajú látszólag kedves gesztusa sem segített, mivel neki is volt egy kis hozzáfűznivalója, amit nem akart a csapat tudomására hozni.  
  
– Tudom, hogy titkolsz valamit, és azt hiszem, azt is, mit. De ne aggódj, egyelőre tartom a számat – sziszegte vigyorogva, alig mozgó ajkakkal.  
– Milyen kedves – replikázott hasonlóképpen, majd kiszakadt az ölelésből, és hátrált egy lépést.  
– Mit fogsz ezután csinálni, Toni? – érdeklődött Rogers udvariasan, ám túlzott kíváncsisága kiült az arcára.  
– Azt hiszem, visszamegyek Olaszországba. Már hiányzik a napsütés – vont vállat.  
– Vissza? – kerekedtek el a szőke szemei.  
– Igen, az édesanyám olasz volt. És te?  
– Van egy kis bepótolni valóm. De azt hiszem, én megyek is – mutatott maga mögé, ahol a motorja várakozott.  
– Öhm, persze – bólogatott a nő. – Brucie, kell egy fuvar? – pillantott a mögötte álló férfira.  
– Igen, az jól jönne – felelte tudóstársa, aki egészen eddig meglehetősen csendes maradt.  
Toni csak bólintott, aztán az ajtó kinyitása nélkül bevetődött az autóba, mielőtt azonban indított volna, integetett a motorral távolodó Kapitánynak, és a Natasha autójából kihajolva vadul kalimpáló Clintnek. Mire mindannyian eltűntek, úgy érezte, az arca szétreped a rengeteg mosolygástól, és szinte megkönnyebbült, mivel Bruce előtt nem kellett jókedvet tetetni, csak bekapcsolta a rádiót, és elhajtott. Útközben keserű mosollyal az arcán énekelt, addig kontyba kényszerített tincseit pedig kiengedte, és hagyta, hogy a szél beléjük kapjon. Gondolatai már Olaszország körül jártak, illetve azon, hogy soha többé nem hagyja, egy férfi szétrombolja a dolce vitát, amit kemény munkával épített fel. Ugyan mellkasa összeszorult egy pillanatra erre a megállapításra, elméjében pedig felbukkantak a Lokival kapcsolatos emlékei, de arcára keserédes kifejezés ült, közben pedig énekelt, teli torokból, minden sértettségét és bánatát a dalba sűrítve.  
„Living la dolce vita, Life couldn't get much sweeter, Don't you give me a reason, That it's not the right season, Babe, I love you a lot, I'll give you all I've got, Yeah, you know that it's true, I've been saving all my summers for you, I've been saving all my summers for you, Like froot, like froot.”  
  
  
Körülbelül két hónap múlva Pepper telefonja egy vezetőségi értekezlet közepén csörögni kezdett. Először csak kinyomta, ám mikor másodjára is megszólalt, bosszúsan pillantott a készülék kijelzőjére, és némiképp ingerülten vette tudomásul, hogy a legjobb barátnője nevét látja rajta. Elnézést kért, majd kicsörtetett a konferenciateremből, aztán felvette.  
–     Antonia Elizabeth Stark! Remélem, hogy nagyon fontos, mert egy vezetőségi ülésről rángattál ki! – szólt bele türelmetlenül. A vonal túlsó végéről azonban csak szipogást hallott, aztán mikor Toni végre megszólalt, nem értett semmit, ugyanis olaszul beszélt, mint mindig, mikor túlságosan zaklatott volt, amivel még nem is lett volna baj, de olyan gyorsan, hogy csak értelmetlen foszlányokat sikerült elkapnia. – Toni! Lassíts, oké? Mi a baj? Történt valamit? – kérdezte megenyhülten, és egy kicsit riadtan.  
– Pep… Pep… Mi dispiace! Mi dispiace!  
– Toni, mit sajnálsz? Nem értettem semmit sem abból, amit az előbb mondtál!  
– Mi aiuti! Per favore! – zokogta Antonia.  
– Miben segítsek? A fenébe is, a szívbajt hozod rám!  
– Bambino… Bambino – ennyit hallott mindössze, mivel a mondat elejét a barátnője ismét elhadarta, de ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy egy boldog mosoly kússzon az arcára.  
– Hiszen ez csodálatos, Toni! De várj… Az utolsó beültetés már több, mint három hónapja volt, és alig három hét múlva kiderült, hogy nem sikerült. Akkor mégis hogyan?  
– Né… néhány napig elfelejtettem… elfelejtettem bevenni a fogamzásgátlót… De… de nem is aggódtam miatta… Mert azt mondták… Az orvosok azt mondták… meddő vagyok… – váltott angolra, így a másik nő végre mindent érthetett.  
– Tonia, semmi baj. A lényeg az, hogy végre sikerült, amit annyi éve szeretnél már. Ne aggódj a pasi miatt, nem kell tudnia róla, főleg, ha egyéjszakás volt. Semmi baj sincs ezzel, minden rendben lesz – próbálta megnyugtatni őt Pepper, de erre csak még inkább zokogni kezdett. Egykori asszisztense és legjobb barátnője egyáltalán nem értette, mi baja van, hiszen nem úgy ismerte Tonit, mint akit az érdekel, hogyan sikerült elérnie valamilyen eredményt.  
– Pepper, hát nem érted?! Az a baj… az a baj, hogy ki az apja a babának.  
– Jézusom! Mert mégis ki az?  
– Pep… két hónapos terhes vagyok.  
– Várj, két hónapja… Két hónapja volt New York. Az hogy a fenébe lehet?  
– A baba apja… Loki – sóhajtotta.  



	2. Ez az óceán nem elég nagy kettőnknek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hónapok teltek el, Antonia élete pedig kezd rendbe jönni, azonban váratlan események következtében ismét darabjaira hullni látszik.

A napok, hetek, hónapok rohamosan teltek, Lokinak pedig már alig volt elképzelése arról, milyen régen látta a midgardi istennőt, de gondolatait csak Antonia töltötte ki, ő adott neki erőt elviselni a börtönt, amelyre időközben Odin kárhoztatta, méghozzá egy egész életre. Másképp beleőrült volna a fehér falak egész álló napig tartó bámulásába, így viszont lehetősége adódott elemezni az együtt töltött rövid idő minden egyes másodpercét. Nehezebb napjain illúziókat kreált magának, hogy a józanság felszínén maradhasson, különben tébolyba sodródott volna. Máskor Frigga látogatta meg, habár ezt a Mindenek Atyja neki és Thornak is megtiltotta. Könyveket és ruhákat hozott neki, ellenséges viselkedése ellenére pedig egyszer-egyszer órákig maradt, beszélgetett vele, vagy épp meghallgatta, mi nyomja a szívét, lidércnyomásos, inszomniától terhes estéin pedig álomba ringatta. Aznap azonban az anyja helyett, akinek látogatása esedékes lett volna, mindössze egy őr jött, aki annyit mondott, Odin hívatja.

– Ugyan, mit akar tőlem? – horkant fel.

– Én azt nem tudom, azt az utasítást kaptam, hogy vigyelek elé – felelte egykedvűen.

– Vigyázz a szádra, einherjar! Lehet, hogy egyelőre megbéklyóztak, de attól még herceg vagyok – sziszegte.

A katonát nem igazán érdekelte a mondanivalója, azon volt, hogy minél hamarabb teljesítse a feladatát, így csak ráaggatta a láncokat, amelyeket utoljára hónapokkal ezelőtt látott, ugyanilyen alkalomból. Úgy érezte magát, akár egy méregfogát vesztett kígyó, vicsorogni lett volna kedve, elmetszeni az őt kísérő einherjarok torkát, aztán Odinét magáét, amiért ilyen megaláztatások eltűrésére kényszeríti. Hercegnek nevelték, így el is várta ezt a bánásmódot, ám sohasem kapta meg, bukása után a helyzet pedig rosszabb lett. Parányi tiszteletet sem mutatott felé egyik katona sem, rángatták, a láncokat túl szorosra fűzték rajta, ezzel azonban kivívták a hazugságok istenének haragját, amely egyelőre a bőre alatt bugyogott, de bármikor a felszínre törhetett.  
Sértettségét mindössze csak azért nyelte le végül, mert sokkal kíváncsibbá tette, vajon a nagy Odin mit akar tőle. Legutóbb akkor volt hajlandó vele egy légtérben tartózkodni, mikor meghozta az ítéletet, ám sem előtte, sem utána nem volt példa hasonlóra. Megszégyenítése a trónterembe való bevonulás során is folytatódott, ám büszkesége ekkor már cselekvésre késztette, kihúzta magát, állát magasra emelte, a trón elé érve pedig kirántotta az egyik einherjar kezéből a láncot.

– Hallom, óhajtottál – eresztett el egy gúnyos mosolyt a fölé magasodó öregember irányába.

Mielőtt Odin válaszolt volna, körbefuttatta tekintetét a termen, majd megakadt Thoron. Már idejét sem tudta, mikor látta utoljára, mert a tárgyalására sem méltóztatott eljönni, így nem kicsit döbbent meg, és valószínűleg az arcára is kiült egy pillanatra a meglepetés, ám nem hagyta, hogy ez sokáig nehezedjen, és inkább visszafordult fogadott apja felé.

– Csak gratulálni akartam – szólalt meg hasonlóan metsző hangnemben a Mindenek Atyja.

– Ugyan mihez? – vigyorgott.

– A lányod születéséhez – felelte a férfi.

Ez azonnal letörölte a lenéző mosolyt, amely eddig az ajkain ült. Lokin egy pillanatra teljesen úrrá lett a döbbenet, mivel elképzelése sem volt arról, mégis miről beszél Odin. Néhány percnyi feszült csend következett, a királynak nem volt további hozzáfűznivalója, a hazugságisten fejében lévő fogaskerekek forgását pedig szinte hallani lehetett a beállt némaságban. Türelmetlenül próbálta összerakni szétzilálódott gondolatait, s végül csak nagy nehézségek árán, arcán frusztrált kifejezéssel jutott ismét szóhoz.

– A… micsodához?

– Nemrég Thor Midgardon járt, és meglepve tapasztalta, hogy a halandó nő, akivel összefeküdtél, gyermeket szült – folytatta.

– Ez biztosan csak egy félreértés… – pillantott a bátyja felé olyannyira kétségbeesetten, mint ahogy az idősebb herceg sosem látta öccsét.

A villámok istene egy ideig csak bámult rá, viharos tekintetéből a fiatalabb a szemrehányáson kívül semmi mást nem tudott kiolvasni, végül Thor csak felsóhajtott, olyasféleképpen, ahogy azok szoktak, akik tudják, meg fogják bánni, ha megszólalnak.

– Nehéz lenne nem azonnal felismerni, mert a te szemeidet örökölte – jegyezte meg keserűen a szőke.

– Azonnal Midgardra kell mennem! – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrően, és meg is indult, de az einherjarok szorosan tartották a láncokat, így csak azt érte el, hogy majdnem orra bukott. Loki felmordult, dühét a katonákra zúdította, azonban azoknak még csak meg sem rezdült az arcuk.

– Nem mész te sehová, a halandó jön ide – mennydörögte Odin.

– Egyébként sem hinném, hogy a Fémek Asszonya örülne neked – szúrta közbe Thor.

– Ezt meg mégis honnan veszed? – horkant fel.

– Beszéltem vele. Egyébként, a kicsit Cerise-nek hívják, és lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű, akárcsak az édesanyja – mesélte, miközben közelebb sétált hozzá.

Ezúttal Thor arca borult csupa gúnyba, az ezüstnyelvűére pedig ráfagyott a sokk és az aggodalom keveréke.

– Miért nem tudtad tartani a szádat? Ezzel nem engem sodortál bajba, hanem Antoniát! – sziszegte sebzett vadként.

– Te talán nem? Mindenki tudja, hogy te vagy a lánya apja.

– Antonia soha nem mondott volna neked egy árva szót sem!

– Ó, remekül tud titkot tartani, ha nem tudtam volna az igazságot, könnyű szerrel eltérített volna, de nem adtam neki más lehetőséget. Mellesleg, a helyedben égnék a szégyentől, amiért így bántam egy ilyen gyönyörű asszonnyal!

– Semmi rosszat nem tettem vele – tiltakozott azonnal.

– Csak összetörted a szívét, de ne aggódj, a lányod és a Kapitány meggyógyították – vitte be a kegyelemdöfést Thor, majd mielőtt öccse elé érhetett volna, hirtelen meggondolta magát, és megfordult.

Loki a sokktól megnémult, pedig már szólásra nyitotta a száját, hogy valami igazán csípőset feleljen. Ehelyett csak tátogott néhány másodpercig, majd összezárta az állkapcsát, és csak üveges tekintettel, ökölbe szoruló kezekkel bámult fivérére.

– Hozd elém a halandót, Thor – parancsolta az apja, mire a szőke bólintott, aztán magukra hagyta őket.

– Egy ujjal sem érhetsz hozzá – vicsorogta kétségbeesetten Loki.

– Tehát ez az asszony volt olyan fontos számodra, hogy feladtad Midgard elfoglalását – vonta le a konklúziót Odin.

– Mit tudsz te? – horkant fel a mágus.

– Éppen eleget.

– Mire jó ez az egész? Már több, mint egy éve történt.

– Látni akarom a nőt, aki térdre kényszerített téged – felelte hűvösen.

Antoniát nem érte váratlanul, mikor a teraszon feltűnt Thor, habár a torka összeszorult, mivel tudta jól, mit jelent az érkezése. Cerise a karjaiban aludt, ám összerezzent az isten érkezésével járó mennydörgéstől, így tehetetlenségében inkább a lánya visszaaltatásával kezdett el foglalkozni.

– Máskor halkabban, épp most aludt el – rivallt a szőkére, mikor az belépett a penthouseba.

– Elnézést – motyogta szégyenkezve a másik.

– Kértem, hogy ne mondd el neki! – emelte fel a hangját, annak ellenére, hogy nem állt szándékában.

– Atyám látni kíván téged és a lányodat.

– Aha, szóval a nagyfater. Hát mondd meg neki, hogy nem megyek Asgardba.

– Nem kérés volt, parancs.

– Loki is tud róla? Tudod, mit? Költői kérdés volt, egyértelmű.

Ugyan a kicsi miatt megpróbálta visszafogni magát, de tombolt a dühtől. Szinte elárulva érezte magát, hiszen Thor a legféltettebb titkait kényszerítette ki belőle, és hiába megígérte, el is mondta azt Lokinak. Abban a pillanatban, mikor elmondta neki az egész történetet, tudta jól, a villámisten nem fogja megérteni, min ment keresztül. Ennek ellenére azért reménykedett benne, hogy nem kezd magánakció, és legfőképp, nem értesíti az apukát arról, hogy ugyan már, gyereke született. Az elmúlt hónapok nem voltak épp kegyesek vele, és az egész cirkusz végére már csak pontosan ez hiányzott ahhoz, hogy lassan rendbe jönni látszó élete ismét romokban heverjen.

– Atyám... – kezdte, ám a nő félbeszakította.

– Nem kell a gyerektartás, van elég pénzem. Akár egy szigetet is vehetek Cerise-nek, ha ahhoz van kedvem, de azért kedves, hogy gondolt ránk – sziszegte, amivel azonnal elhallgatta a másikat.  
A szőke csak összehúzott szemöldökkel, zavarodottan bámult rá, így csak felsóhajtott, majd a gyerekszoba felé vette az irányt, hogy lefektesse a kicsit, egyúttal lerázhassa asgardi vendégét, a férfi azonban kitartóan követette.

– A nagy családi összeborulásra sincs szükségem. Vegye úgy a mindenek faterja, hogy nincs közünk hozzátok – folytatta.

– Kérlek, Fémek Asszonya! A fivéremnek joga van látnia a gyermekét, és annyira kétségbe volt esve, mikor... – próbálta meggyőzni őt a férfi, miközben a nő után sietett.

– Akkor nem volt, mikor közölte, hogy rossz döntést hozott.

– Legalább adj neki esélyt, hogy megmagyarázza. Le merem fogadni, hogy csak félreértetted.

– Azt erősen kétlem. Mellesleg, fogalmad sincs, mekkora szart kaptam a nyakamba, miután kiderült, babát várok, nincs kedvem a nagyfatertől is kapni az ívet, hogy milyen rohadt kurva vagyok.

– Atyám csak látni akar téged és a lányod, semmi ilyen szándéka nincs. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy...

– A nem az nem, Thor! Fogd fel, nem megyek Disneylandbe.

– Kérlek! Édesanyám legalább épp ennyire kíváncsi, és olyan régóta vágyik már egy unokára – győzködte tovább.

– Tudtommal Lokit örökbe fogadtátok – felelte hűvösen.

– A testvérem, ez a csöppség pedig az unokahúgom – makacskodott.

– Veszélyes vizekre eveztél, Tarzan – felelte villámló tekintettel. – Mindegy is. Sok mindent megbántam, de ezt a tündérkét nem. Igaz, gyönyörűm? – mosolygott a kislányra, mire Cerise kitörő örömmel viszonozta a gesztust.

– Kérlek, Antonia! – nézett rá tágra nyílt kiskutyaszemekkel.

– És mégis mit mondok a többieknek? Mit mondok Steve-nek?

Thor ekkor már tudta, hogy a nő bele fog egyezni. Nem ismerte olyan jól Antoniát, mint a csapattársa, a néhány nappal ezelőtti beszélgetésük előtt legalábbis biztosan nem. Akkor azonban egy csapásra megváltozott minden, és végre az isten is kezdte megérteni, a Bosszúállók férfi tagjai miért viselkednek úgy Starkkal, mintha a kishúguk lenne. Mikor Toni a karjaiba borulva, zokogva elmesélte a történteket, szinte kedve támadt a saját öccsét, akivel évszázadok kötötték össze, jól elagyabugyálni, amiért így viselkedett a halandóval.

– Mondd... Mondd azt, hogy Olaszországba utazol. Úgyis sokat voltál mostanában ott...

– Istenemre mondom, Thor, ha bármi baja esik a lányomnak, kitekerem a nyakadat! – sóhajtotta beletörődően.

– Köszönöm! – derült fel a szőke óriás arca.

– Ne örülj ennyire, csak megyünk és jövünk. Tessék, de úgy vigyázz rá, mint a szemed fényére – adta át neki a kicsit, majd a pelenkázóhoz ment, és bébiruhákat kezdett előszedni. – Loki meg is ölne... – morogta az orra alatt, de közben a kislány szemébe nézett, és bőszen vigyorgott rá.

– Jézusom, ezt már megbeszéltük. Csak dugtunk, nem vagyok szerelmes belé, és ő sem belém – emelte az égre a tekintetét.

– Mégis összetörte a szíved – mutatott rá.

– Csak megsértett, az nem ugyanaz – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz.

Minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy ne kezdjen ordibálni az asgardival, pedig szíve szerint pont ezt tette volna. A düh csak úgy bugyogott benne, félő volt, a felszínre bukik, így csendben maradt, és megpróbálta elterelni a figyelmét a babaruhák kiválasztásával.

– Én nem így látom, Fémek Asszonya – sóhajtotta. – Ugye, Cerise? Az anyukád nagyon szomorúnak tűnt mostanában. Egyébként Thor vagyok, a villámok istene, és valami csodás véletlen folytán a bácsikád – gügyögte a kicsinek, mire Toni látványos szemforgatásba kezdett.

A nő végül felállt, és nyomában az elmélyülten a lányával beszélgető istennel a saját szobájába sietett, ahol a babaruhákat, és néhány holmiját egy utazótáskába dobálta.

– Ha majd felnősz, nagy és erős leszel, ígérem, a kezedbe foghatod a Mjölnirt. Te leszel a legerősebb kis midgardi, azt garantálom – mosolygott a bébire, mire Cerise hangosan nevetni kezdett.

– Thor, ne ígérgess neki ilyeneket! Jézusom, már értem miért irtóznak a szülők a nagynéniktől és a nagybácsiktól...

– Nézd csak, milyen felelősségteljes lett az anyukád! Pedig egy éve még nagyon nem ilyen volt...

– Elég lesz, kérem a lányom – sietett oda az istenhez, hogy az igazán ominózus 160 cm-es magasságával megfélemlítse, azonban a szőke csak kinevette.

– Ja, Tonia, ne legyél már ilyen! Csak ismerkedem az unokahúgommal.

– Ne kóstolgass, mert nem lesz jó vége – felelte végül összehúzott szemekkel, majd visszatért a pakoláshoz.

– Legalább nekem ne tagadd, hogy szereted a fivéremet...

– Az egyetlen ember, akibe szerelmes vagyok, az Steve – vágta rá.

– Jaj, ugyan már! Bánatos voltál, ő meg épp kapóra jött. Na, és mit mondasz majd a lányodnak?

– Miről?

– Hogy miért nem hasonlít még csak nyomokban sem az állítólagos apjára.

– Na ide figyelj, Tarzan! – fordult felé. – Ez az én életem, az én családom, úgy döntök, ahogy én akarok. Ha pedig továbbra is azt akarod, hogy Disneylandbe menjek veled, akkor leszel kedves befogni.

– Igazságtalanul bánsz olyanokkal is, akik nem érdemlik meg. Megértem, hogy haragszol Lokira, de...

– Nincs de. Kérem – nyújtotta a kezét a lányáért, mire a villámisten szomorúan, de engedelmeskedett. – Most pedig menjünk, mielőtt meggondolom magam.

A Bifröstön való utazás ugyan lenyűgözte a nőt, azonban eléggé megviselte, az Asgardba való érkezés után percekig csak állt egy helyben, és arra koncentrált, hogy elmúljon az émelygés. Miután összeszedte magát, megismerkedhetett Heimdallal, aki szívélyesen próbálta üdvözölni, azonban Toni egyetlen pillantásával megakasztotta még a mozdulatban is, majd elindult a palota felé. Thor többnyire döbbenten sietett utána, a tény pedig, hogy milyen rövid idő alatt mennyi utat tett meg, tovább tetézte a meglepettségét.

– Te aztán igazán dühös vagy – kocogott mellé.

– Inkább maradj csendben, az összes lehetőségedet ellőtted, mindössze egy óra alatt – morogta.

– Na, ne légy már ilyen kis méregzsák. Én csak jót akarok neked.

– Ehelyett felforgattad az életem.

– Én csak... Nézd, tagadhatod, végül is nem az én dolgom, de tudom, hogy Loki összetörte a szíved. Lehet, tökkelütött vagyok, mint ahogy azt a fivérem sokszor mondta, de egyben jó megfigyelő is. Ugyan nem mehetek be hozzá, de édesanyám rendszeresen látogatja, és azt mondta, szenved. Ezzel nem is feltétlenül lenne baj, de illúziókat kreál, mesterséges álomba tartja magát, és csak téged lát mindenhol. Mikor atyám elmondta neki, hogy lánya született, azonnal Midgardra akart menni. Aztán ott vagy te, már a toronyban láttam, hogy nem vagy jól. Azóta csak bánatosabb vagy, a dühöd szinte perzsel, a Kapitánnyal vigasztalódsz, és megpróbálsz hazudni, de kit akarsz becsapni? Önmagad vagy másokat?

Toni némán hallgatta Thort, közben pedig azon járt az agya, hogy soha nem hallotta még ennyit beszélni. Látszólag ugyan meg sem hatotta, de minden egyes szava célba ért, összeszorult tőle a torka és a gyomra, ajkai egy pillanatra megremegtek, mellkasára pedig mázsás súly nehezedett.

– Nem értem, miért fektetsz ennyi energiát abba, hogy egy általad helyesnek vélt úton terelgess, amikor alig ismerjük egymást – felelte végül jéghidegen.

Kijelentését azonban szinte azonnal megbánta, mert látta a szőke szemében a megbántottságot, és ugyan látszott rajta, még mondani akar valamit, végül nem tette. A csend egyre súlyosabb lett, tovább szítva Antonia démonait, de egészen a palotáig nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy legalább egy „sajnálom”-ot kinyögjön.

– Ne haragudj, nem úgy gondoltam – torpant meg végül a trónterem bejárata előtt. A hatalmas ajtó látványától meglódult a szíve, és hirtelenjében a korábbinál is baljóslatúbb érzése lett.

– De igazad volt. Semmi jogom sincs beleavatkozni az életedbe – felelte Thor.

– Ez... Nem teljesen igaz. Nézd, tudom, egy seggfej vagyok, de... Nem akarok erről az egészről beszélni, csak szeretnék már békében élni Steve-vel, felnevelni ezt a kis mazsolát, megöregedni és meghalni.

– De hogyan akarsz boldog lenni, ha nem szereted? – érdeklődött olyan halkan, hogy szinte alig hallotta, majd mindenféle figyelmeztetés nélkül kinyitotta a kapunak is beillő ajtókat, aztán elindult befelé.

Egészen idáig a fortyogás miatt nem maradt ideje körbenézni, ám ezúttal zavarában konstatálta, hogy mennyi arany veszi őt körbe. Mindemellett előbújt belőle a mérnök, figyelmét a különböző megoldásoknak szentelte, ahelyett, hogy az egyre közeledő duóra koncentrált volna. Végül kelletlenül, de mégis rákényszerült, és le merte volna fogadni, arcára kiült a nemtetszés, mert Odin egyetlen szeme összehúzódott.

Loki néhány méterre állt az öregtől, körülötte öt katona, mindegyikük kezében egy-egy lánc, amely megakadályozta az istent, hogy elmenekülhessen. Kifejezése még csak nem is emlékeztette arra az arrogáns gesztusra, amely Földön való tartózkodása során jellemző volt rá. Helyette nem kicsit meglepettnek tűnt, és hirtelen megértette, mit értett Thor az alatt, hogy szenved. A férfi arca vékonyabbnak tűnt, és sokkal beesettebnek, mint amire emlékezett, a két smaragd a homlokán pedig lassú tűzzel égett, olyasfajtával, amit Toni is jól ismert. Emellett a haja már a válla alá ért, ám göndören és kócosan meredezett a szélrózsa minden irányába. Szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, a bőre pedig ijesztően sápadt tónust vett fel, sőt, a nő meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy néhány kilónak búcsút mondott.

Annak ellenére, hogy az aggodalom felkúszott a torkába, kihúzta magát, állát magasba emelte, és a hosszú mustra után egy pillantásra sem méltatta, pedig borzasztóan akarta, de megmaradt büszkesége nem engedte, helyette inkább Odinra szegezte a tekintetét.

– Halandó – biccentett.

– Tudod, tök rendes faterod van, Thor – pillantott a szőkére gúnyos mosollyal az arcán. – Egyébként üdvözletem, Mr. Mindenek Atyja. El sem tudnám mondani, micsoda öröm itt lenni, főleg mivel nem az – vigyorgott rá.

Talán csak az elmúlt fél óra eseményei mentek az agyára, vagy az ismét fellobbanó indulat eresztette meg a nyelvét, de képtelen volt diplomatikusan tűrni a köszöntést. Látszólag Odinnak sem igazán volt kedvére a válasza, de az uralkodó képes volt fékezni magát.

– Jobban jársz, ha fékezed az éles nyelved, halandó – figyelmeztette végül szikrázó szemekkel.

Nem mintha Antoniát megijesztette volna, fagyos pillantással állta a vén suttyó tekintetét.

– Tudja, ilyen csodás fogadtatásban még életemben nem volt részem, pedig elég fontos ember vagyon a Földön. Félreértés ne essék, elhiszem, hogy maga itt az Atyaúristen, csak nálunk egy hangyányi melegebben szokták köszönteni az idegeneket. De tudja, mit, megértem. A tékozló fiú nem csak megpróbálta elfoglalni apuci birodalmának egy részét, de a végén kiderült, hogy meghúzott egy ilyen jelentéktelen kis halandót is, és bizony született egy gyerekük. Szóval megértem, miért ilyen dühös, de ne aggódjon, nem sértett meg vele. – Szavai csak úgy csöpögtek a gúnytól, erre pedig rátett egy lapáttal a pimasz vigyor az arcán.

– Váó – konstatálta Thor, míg Loki ajkai halvány ívbe húzódtak.

– Azt mondjuk kihagytam, hogy nagyon hálás vagyok, amiért gondolt ránk, de nem kell a gyerektartás. Elég gazdag vagyok, ami azt illeti, úgyhogy nézze a jó oldalát, legalább nem fog nélkülözni az unokája – magyarázta, miközben végig a körmeit tanulmányozta.

Odin feje olyan vörös volt, mint egy robbanni készülő paradicsom, Thor pedig alig tudta visszafojtani a kitörni készülő röhögést.

– Már értem, mivel nyűgözted le Lokit – jegyezte meg végül a király.

– Tényleg? És mivel? – tetetett érdeklődést a nő.

– Odin csak arra akart kilyukadni, hogy meglehetősen hasonló a természetetek – válaszolta egy női hang a hátuk mögül.

Toni enyhén döbbenten fordult meg, tekintete pedig találkozott egy aranyhajú nőével. Azonnal tudta, hogy ez bizony Frigga lesz, Thor édesanyja. Tekintetével végigmérte az asszonyt, és szinte azonnal sikerült felfedeznie a hasonlóságokat Thorral. A ragyogóan kék szemeket egyértelműen tőle örökölte, talán a hosszú, szőke tincseket is, habár nem lehetett benne biztos, Odin ősz üstöke egykor milyen színben pompázott. Le merte volna fogadni, hogy a villámisten közvetlen természete is a nőtől származik, habár egy ilyen apró gesztusból nem sokat tudott megállapítani.

Az idősebb fivér az anyjához sétált, apró kezét gyengéden hatalmas tenyerébe vette, majd közelebb vezette az asszonyt a halandóhoz.

– Antonia, ő itt az édesanyám – mutatta be neki.

– Örvendek – viszonozta a szívmelengető mosolyt.

Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, mert úgy látta, az asszony egyáltalán nem olyan ellenséges, mint a felséges Odin. A király mindeközben rosszallóan figyelte őket a csicsás trónjáról, megmaradt szeme a feleségén függött, és csak úgy áradt belőle a bosszúság.

– Ami azt illeti, szerény véleményem szerint teljesen mással bűvölted el a fiam, de gondolom ezt bizonyára tudod.

– Ühm... Hát persze... – hebegte.

– Szabad tudnom, hogy hívják a lányodat?

– Ó... Öhm... Persze. Szóval ő Cerise. Tündérkém, azt hiszem, ő a nagymamád – mutatta be őket egymásnak.

A kicsi egy pillanatra megszeppent, aztán látva az asszony kedves mosolyát, hangosan felnevetett.

Tonia meg is lepődött rajta, hogy egészen idáig teljes nyugalomban feküdt a karjaiban, a Bifröstön való utazás sem rémítette meg. Talán a génjeiben van, vagy valami ilyesmi – gondolta. Ezúttal viszont egészen felélénkült, apró kezeit vágyakozva nyújtotta a nagymamája felé, hatalmas, zöld szemeit pedig néha az apján felejtette.

– Szervusz, Cerise. Nagyon örülök, hogy végre találkozhatok veled – hajolt le hozzá a nő.

– Frigga! – mennydörögte Odin, ezzel megszakítva a bensőséges pillanatot. A nő összerezzent, aztán felegyenesedett.

– Elcsendesedj! – felelte szikrázó tekintettel a felesége, majd felsietett a trónhoz. – Illő módon kellett volna köszöntened az unokád anyját!

– Nem az unokám – replikázott jéghidegen.

– Lehet, hogy helytelen dolgokat tett, de Loki a fiad, ezáltal ez a csöppség az unokád. Ehhez méltóan viselkedj a hercegnővel és az édesanyjával.

– Van fogalmad róla, mégis miféle ez a nő?

– Ne merd a szádra se venni! – mordult fel Loki.

– Ho-hó! Nyugodjon le mindenki. Igen, szeretem a faszt, na, és mi van abból? Ribancnak tartanak, na és akkor? Nem mindenki él évezredekig – vont vállat az említett.

Egy másodperc erejéig félve Friggára pillantott, de a nő csak rákacsintott, ezt pedig úgy értelmezte, az asszony szerint teljesen rendben van, hogy helyre rakja az öreget. Ez egy kicsit felbátorította, habár megpróbált annyira óvatos lenni, amennyire csak tudott, mivel nem ismerte elég jól az asgardiakat.

– Őrök, vigyétek vissza a rabot. Mindenki más távozzon, egyedül akarok beszélni a halandóval.

– Ha bántani mered... – sziszegte Loki, ám nem tudta befejezni, mivel a katonák rángatni kezdték megfordult, és elvonult.

Odin nem méltatta válaszra, illetve Frigga és Thor is csendben maradt, csak bólintottak, aztán a fekete hajú után mentek. A Mindenek Atyja egészen addig némán ült, míg meg nem hallották a hatalmas ajtók tompa puffanását.

– Látom, szemernyi tiszteletre sem vagy hajlandó, ám elnézem halandó létedből adódóan. Mindannyian arrogánsak és büszkék vagytok, pedig az ujjamnak egyetlen rezdülése elpusztíthatna – mondta a hosszúra nyúlt csend után.

– De nem fogja megtenni, mert Loki így is elég zabos – felelte hűvösen.

– Térdre kényszerítetted, mondhatni, megszelídítetted. Mivel tudom, hogy bezárni őt nem megoldás, legalábbis hosszú távon nem, ezért ki kell használnom minden adódó lehetőséget.

– Ez vagyok én, ugyebár – forgatta a szemét.

– Azt akarom, hogy itt maradj, és féken tartsd. Úgy hiszem, te vagy erre egyedül képes.

– Nézze, nekem van egy multivállalatom otthon, egy párom, aki hazavár, barátaim, és csak mondom, hogy másodállásban szuperhős vagyok. Oké, jelenleg ezt kicsit szüneteltetem, de mint láthatja, millió egy igen fontos dolgom van Midgardon, és nincs időm arra, hogy a tékozló fiút tutujgassam.

– Úgy hallottam, a gyógyítóitok azt mondták, meddő vagy.

– Mire akar ezzel kilyukadni? – mordult fel Toni.

– Nem különös, hogy mégis gyermeket szültél?

– Ezer meg millió eset van, mikor valami csoda folytán mégis teherbe esnek a meddő nők. Nem hinném, hogy varázslat lenne, egyszerűen így működik az emberi test.

– Azonban a csodáknak oka van. Én nem hinném, hogy véletlen.

– Nem hiszek a varázslatban, oké? Minden, amit maguk mágiának hívnak, csak olyan tudomány, amit nem tudunk megmagyarázni.

– Mivel magyarázod akkor, hogy a mi technikánk fejlettebb, mégsem tudjuk pontosan megmondani, honnan ered a mágia?

– Mert még nincsenek azon a szinten, ilyen egyszerű. Néhányszáz éve eretnekséggel vádolták azt az embert, aki rájött, a Föld nem lapos, hanem göbölyű. Manapság pedig mindenki tudja, hogy nem egy kibaszott korongon élünk.

– Nem hiszek abban, hogy véletlenül sodródtál az útjába. – Az uralkodó nem igen hagyta, hogy eltérítsék a témától, elszántan folytatta mondanivalóját.

– Nem tarthat itt. A barátaim keresni fognak, és higgye el, ők is legalább olyan jó harcosok, mint én...

– Akkor Loki megy Midgardra – mondta, mintha mi sem lenne ennél egyértelműbb.

– Hogy mi?! Ezt maga sem gondolhatja komolyan. Elég zabosak az emberek, és nem fogjuk csak úgy őrizgetni a két szép szeméért, mert van jobb dolgunk is – csattant fel.

– Nem a barátaidra, egyedül rád bízom. Úgy gondolom, ha felfordulást okozna, te meg tudod fékezni.

– Na azt végképp nem! Mint mondtam, van egy párom, aki nagyon nem nézné ezt jó szemmel. Ráadásul, ha kivarázsolja magát az őrizetemből? Azt hiszi, arra van időm, hogy rá figyeljek? Itt van a lányom, az egész napomat felemészti, hogy vele foglalkozzak, egy kolonc pedig nem kell a nyakamba.

– Ez nem kérés volt, halandó, hanem parancs. Ahhoz, hogy a Kilenc Birodalom biztonságban legyen, Lokinak ártalmatlannak kell lennie. Ehhez két út vezet, vagy magad mellé fogadod, vagy lefejeztetem. Választhatsz.

Toni lélegzete is elakadt a fenyegetés hallatán. Józan esze akármennyire is azt súgta, hogy ellenkezzen minden erejével, képtelen volt figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, hogy Odin hideg vérrel meggyilkolná fogadott fiát. A pánik egyre csak gyülekezett a torkában, mikor ezen gondolat nyomán eszébe jutott a lánya. A Mindenek Atyja bármikor úgy gondolhatja, hogy csak azért, mert Loki az apja, Cerise fenyegetést jelent, így akármikor a hazugságisten sorsára juthat ő is.

Végül lenyelve minden sértettségét és ellenérzését bizonytalanul bólintott egyet. Mielőtt megszólalt volna, még szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, és hogy megnedvesítse kiszáradt ajkait.

– Rendben, magammal viszem. Cserébe megígéri, hogy a lányomnak nem eshet baja, illetve megtesz mindent, hogy Loki a lehető legártalmatlanabb legyen.

– Ezt akartam hallani – jelentette ki Odin elégedetten.

– Ne higgye, hogy megnyerte a háborút. Ez csak egy csata volt, a többi még bárhogy eldőlhet – felelte sötéten a nő.

– Fenyegetsz, halandó? – Az öreg szemöldökei magasba szaladtak a meglepetéstől, megmaradt szeme pedig tágra nyílt.

– Csak egy jó tanács volt – húzódtak cinikus mosolyra az ajkai, majd hátat fordított, és elviharzott.

– Akkor fogadj el egyet tőlem is: vigyázz mit mondasz, nehogy következménye legyen.

Antonia megtorpant az ajtóban, azt fontolgatta, hogyan vágjon vissza, de végül csak megrázta a fejét, és kisietett a teremből. Arcára ráforrt a közöny maszkja, pedig belül háborgott a tenger, de még hogy háborgott, azonban nem engedhette meg magának, hogy bárki kiszagolja a gyengeségét.

Thor és az anyja már vártak rá, a férfi pedig azonnal oda lépett hozzá, nyilvánvalóan ő látta a feldúltságát, és ezt szándékozott valahogyan, bárhogyan csillapítani.

– Te tudtál róla? – szegezte a kérdést a szőkének, esélyt sem adva neki, hogy megszólaljon.

– Mégis miről? – pislogott zavartan.

– Loki visszajön velem Midgardra, nekem kell figyelnem rá. Te tudtad, hogy ez a terve az apádnak, vagy sem? – követelte a választ.

– Mi? De hát mégis miért? Lokit Atyám börtönre ítélte... – értetlenkedett a herceg.

– Azt mondta, mindenki nagyobb biztonságban van, ha én vagyok a bébiszittere. Mi a francot fogok most kezdeni? Épp csak megbocsájtottak nekem a Bosszúállók a hülyeségem miatt, most haza viszem Lokit! – túrt szabad kezével idegesen a hajában.

– Talán jót tenne Cerise-nek egy kis friss levegő – ajánlotta Frigga kedvesen.

– Azt... Azt hiszem, igen – törölte le a düh szülte könnyeit Toni, majd átadta a kicsit az asszonynak.

Nem tudta volna megmondani, miért bízott meg Thor anyjában, de egyszerűen úgy érezte, nincs oka aggódni, ha a lánya vele van. Pedig még érkezésük előtt elhatározta, hogy senkinek sem passzolja le a kicsit, Frigga azonban úgy tűnt, ért a gyerekekhez, ráadásul sokkal kedvesebben bánt velük, mint Odin. Így hát nem fájdította a fejét azon, hogy odaadta a nagyanyjának a lányt, inkább csak Thor medveölelésébe bújt.

– Hé, Tonia, ez nem olyan szörnyű – próbálta őt vigasztalni, igen kevés sikerrel, mert Toni felzokogott.

– Az apád megfenyegetett! – bukott ki belőle.

– Ez nem vall rá – vont össze a szemöldökét.

– Azt mondta, vagy befogadom az öcséd, vagy megöleti. Ráadásul mintha említette volna, hogy vigyázzak a számra... Nem értem, Thor. Mi a franc történik?! – pillantott rá könnytől homályos szemekkel.

– Csak nem megsajnáltad a fivéremet? – nevetett halkan, habár hangjából kicsengett a nemtetszés.

– Az istenit, Thor, ez halálosan komoly! Nem akarom, hogy valaki élete a lelkemen száradjon! Ráadásul, ha a faterod úgy gondolja, simán elteszi láb alól a lányom, vagy Steve-t, vagy a többieket... A francba!

– Nézd, biztosíthatlak róla, hogy az apám csak meg akart ijeszteni. Egészen biztosan nincs ilyen szándéka.

– Te nem voltál bent, de én láttam, hogy halálosan komolyan beszél. Én ezt nem bírom! Thor, könyörgöm, csinálj valamit! – pislogott rá kétségbeesetten, mintha Thortól várhatná a megoldást.

– Nyugodj meg, Tonia! Esküszöm neked, nem hagyom, hogy bármi bajod essen neked vagy a lányodnak – nézett komolyan a nő szemébe.

– Megígéred? – hüppögött a könnyeit törölgetve.

– Meg. Ha bárki, atyám, vagy az emberek bántani akarnának titeket, azonnal ott leszek, hogy megakadályozzam.

– De... Hogyan? Te rengeteget vagy itt, én meg... Mi meg... Otthon.

– Midgardon maradok, rendben? – mosolyodott el halványan.

– Re-rendben – bólintott.

– Gyere, szívjunk egy kis friss levegőt. Megmutatom neked a rózsakertet, hidd el, imádni fogod – karolta át a vállát, és az oszlopos terasz felé kezdte el terelgetni.

– Csak le akarsz passzolni, ugye? – nevetett rekedten.

– Beszélnem kell Atyámmal, aztán felkészítem Lokit. Nem tart sokáig, ne aggódj. Addig beszélgethettek édesanyámmal, szívesen körbevezet a palotában.

– Egy kicsit azért félek tőle...

– Anyám nem olyan, mint Atyám, ráadásul kedvel téged, erről biztosíthatlak.

– Ugyan, honnan veszed?

– Édesanyám! Itt vagyunk! – kiáltotta el magát a szőke, majd vad integetésbe kezdett.

A királynő megfordult, majd rájuk mosolygott, aztán odasétált hozzájuk. Karjaiban Cerise már aludt, amit Toni rendkívül különösnek tartott, mivel Steve-nél nem volt hajlandó megmaradni, nem hogy egy idegennél.

– Egy kicsit nálad hagyom Antoniát, jó? Még beszélnem kell Atyámmal, aztán kihozom Lokit is. Nem árt egy kis napfény neki, mielőtt Midgardra megy – magyarázta a villámisten a nőnek, amint odaért.

Tonia többnyire csak csodálkozott, mindössze fél füllel hallotta a szőke mondanivalóját, mert figyelmét lekötötte Frigga csodálatos, arany ruhája, az apró, elegáns minták rajta, illetve megpróbálta kitalálni, mégis milyen anyagból készülhetett.

– Rendben, jót is fog neki tenni, mert nagyon sápadt. Most menj, gyermekem – nyomott egy csókot Thor orcájára, mire a férfi elmosolyodott, majd magukra hagyta őket. – Szerencsés vagy – jegyezte meg Frigga, miközben a szőke távolodó alakját figyelte.

– Miért is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő.

– Elképesztően nyugodt a lányod. Azt hinné az ember, hogy olyan nyughatatlan, akár csak Loki volt ilyen apróként – felelte a királynő, tekintetét végre Antonia felé fordítva, akinek arcára szökött a meglepettség.

– Ilyen kicsi kora óta maguknál van?

– Talán egy-két napos lehetett, mikor hozzánk került, habár nem tudhatjuk, mert nagyon különleges.

– Különleges?

– Bizony. Tudod, ő jöttün, azaz jégóriás, habár annak elég kicsike – kuncogott. – A többihez képest mindig is az volt, bár közöttünk kész égimeszelőnek tűnik. Amikor Odin megtalálta, olyan volt, akár egy normális csecsemő, csak a szeme volt vörös, a bőre pedig kék. Mikor azonban a kezébe vette, felvette azt az alakját, amivel jelenleg is elrejti igazi valóját.

Toni döbbenten hallgatta a történetet. Fogalma sem volt, Loki honnan származik, és a kis afférjuk után nem is fűlött a foga utánanézni a mitológiában. Frigga meséje azonban rengeteg dolgot megmagyarázott, például, hogy miért olyan hűvös és sápadt a bőre, illetve az asgardiaknál csodaszámba menő hollófekete hajat is.

– Azt hiszem, azért nem hagyta ott Odin, mert kíváncsi volt. Ilyen apró jöttün csemetével még nem találkoztunk, szóval nem lehetetlen az sem, hogy csak félig az.

– De... Nem voltak szülei, vagy ilyesmi? – szólt közbe Antonia.

– Az apja Laufey volt, a jöttünök királya, az anyja, akiről azonban semmi tudomásunk, kirakta őt egy jeges sziklára.

– Várjunk csak, honnan tudják akkor, ki az apja?

– Ó, szóval semmit sem tudsz az Asgard és Jöttünheim között dúló háborúról – konstatálta, majd halkan felnevetett.

– Hát, nem igazán – felelte.

– Odin megmutatta neki, mikor lezárták a háborút, de az apja azt mondta, hogy silány, és hagynia kellett volna meghalni. Végül megegyeztek, és ő lett a béke záloga. Odin úgy gondolta, egyszer Loki lesz az, aki lezárja majd az örök viszályt. Innen is kapta a nevét, azt jelenti, lezáró.

– Basszus! Hogy... Hogy jön valaki ahhoz, hogy egy csecsemőt silánynak tituláljon?! A fenébe is!

– Laufey és népe viselkedése ugyan elfogadhatatlan, de érthető. Nem akartak egy olyan herceget, aki gyengébb náluk, és talán Laufey féltette a hatalmát. Ráadásul, valószínűleg az első holdfordulóját sem érte volna ott meg, mert ugyan jobban bírja nálunk a hideget, de nem vagyok benne biztos, mennyire. Előbb-utóbb ott úgyis megölték volna, ha másnem, felnőttként, hiszen minimum másfél méterrel alacsonyabb a fajtájánál.

– Tudja, én csak nem értem. Egy anya hogyan hagyhatja hátra a gyermekét? Lehetne akármilyen kicsi, vagy beteg a lányom, minden erőmmel küzdenék érte – suttogta összeszoruló torokkal, elgyötört tekintettel Toni.

– Nem mindenki tigris, hogy élete árán is védelmezze a gyermekét. Szerencsések vagyunk, hogy te vagy az unokánk édesanyja – simított végig az arcán a nő.

Antonia csak hümmögött, tekintetét inkább az őket körülvevő rózsákra szegezte, mert nem tudott Frigga szemébe nézni. Egész életében úgy gondolta, azért nem lehet gyereke, mert ennyire elcseszett, ennek ellenkezőjéről pedig senki sem tudta volna meggyőzni. A nő szavai pedig újra a felszínre lökték ezt az érzést. A rá telepedő viharfelhőktől végül Thor, és a mögötte láncra vert Loki mentette meg.

– Na, meghoztam – kiáltotta néhány méterre tőlük a szőke.

– Halkan, felébred az unokahúgod! – rótta meg az anyja finoman, mikor közelebb értek. – Azt hiszem, most már visszaadom ezt a gyönyörűséget – nyújtotta mosolyogva felé a kislányt.

– Köszönöm – motyogta, majd elvette Cerise-t. Közben tekintete végig a fekete hajún függött, habár ő maga sem tudta, pontosan milyen célzattal.

– Úgy örülök – zárta a karjaiba Lokit a királynő, mire fogadott fia csak a szemét forgatta.

– Eddig is láthattál – felelte végül a férfi.

– Hiányoztál. Egyébként, jót tesz neked egy kis napfény, gyászosan nézel ki – engedte el az asszony, majd kicsit távolabbról is végigmérte.

– Ki kéne csattannom? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Kedvesebb is lehetnél az anyukáddal – szólalt meg az eddig csendesen szemlélődő Toni.

– Csak nem tudomást veszel a létezésemről? – terült szét egy mosoly az arcán.

– Egy gyökér vagy – válaszolta egyre sötétedő szemekkel.

– Azért a lányomra legalább vethetnék egy pillantást?

– Bárki is tájékoztatott, nyilván helytelenek voltak az információ.

– Nem tehetnénk túl magunkat ezeken a körökön?

– Nem egy tarka kutya rohangál a világban, csak mondom.

– Légszíves...? – préselte ki magából.

– Nos, rendben. Cerise, drágám, ő itt az a csodálatos személy, akitől a genetikai állományod fele származik. Látod, le se szar – pillantott Lokira szenvtelenül.

– Na jó, ezt majd lejátszhatjátok otthon. Most inkább indulnunk kellene – avatkozott közbe Thor.

– Látni akarta a lányom. Tessék, láthatta.

Szándékosan kihangsúlyozta a „lányom” szót, ezzel tudatosítva a férfiban, hogy mi a helyzet. Ezután a karjai takarásába vonta a kicsit, mintha az apja ártani akarna neki.  
Nem bírta elviselni Loki közelségét, így mozdulatai akarva-akaratlanul is tükrözték a feszültséget, amely sűrű pamacsokban gomolygott benne. Egyik keze ökölbe szorult, ajkait szorosan összepréselte, íriszei pedig csokoládébarna helyett éjfekete színben pompáztak. Idegszálai sikítottak, az ambivalens érzések lassú, viszkózus folyadékként terültek szét az ereiben.

– Na jó, Tonia, gyere. Nincs kedvem egész úton hallgatni, úgyhogy, ha lesztek szívesek...

– Örülök, hogy találkozhattunk, Antonia – fogta a szabad kezét a két tenyere közé Frigga.

– Úgyszintén. Köszönöm a mesét, hasznos volt – viszonozta a gesztust.

– Megpróbálok olyan sokat jönni, édesanyám, amennyit csak tudok – csókolta arcon a szőke.

– Te pedig vigyázz a nyelvedre, Loki, és viselkedj rendesen – ölelte át még egyszer, majd ő is kapott egy búcsúcsókot, aztán útjára engedte.

– Nem vagyok már gyermek – felelte az isten.

– Külsőre bizonyára nem, de belül örökké az maradsz.

– Gyertek, Heimdall már vár minket – karolta át védelmezően a nőt Thor, majd a szivárványhíd felé kezdte el terelgetni.

Másik kezében Loki láncát tartotta, szorosan, nehogy esélye nyíljon a szökésre. Nem tudhatta, de öccsének esze ágában sem volt semmi ilyesmi, hónapok óta először elégedett volt, még annak ellenére is, Antonia hogyan viselkedett vele. A katarzis sokkal nagyobbnak bizonyult bárminél, a józan eszénél, vagy az érzéseinél, amikről úgy tartotta, többségük jéggé fagyott. Így hát csak élvezte a midgardi istennő közelségét, szinte itta a látványát, jól az eszébe véste, hogy következő alkalommal a lehető legtovább túlélhesse nélküle.

A Bifröst felé haladva a hangulatot leginkább a fagyos jelzővel lehetett volna illetni, mivel Tonia ingerültsége egy láthatatlan viharfelhő formájában ott villámlott a feje fölött. A szőke akárhányszor kinyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, amivel oldja a feszültséget, a nő sötét pillantása azonnal belé fojtotta a szót, Loki pedig meg sem próbálkozott semmi hasonlóval. Így hát a szivárványhídig tartó út kellemetlen csendben telt, Thor pedig hamarosan sóhajtva adta fel a próbálkozást. Legközelebb csak Heimdallal váltott néhány szót, de azt is amódon, hogy tekintete a testvére és bajtársa kettősén függött, attól tartva, hogy nem épp rózsás hangulatában felkap valamit, és agyonveri a fekete hajút.

– Jó utat, hercegek, és hölgyem – biccentett feléjük a kapuőr, mielőtt a pallost a helyére nem illesztette.

Loki felhorkant a megszólítás hallatán, Thor viszonozta a gesztust, Antonia azonban figyelmen kívül hagyta. Habár meg volt róla győződve, hogy jobb hangulatában egészen biztosan sokkal barátságosabbam viselkedne Heimdallal, nem bírt kipréselni magából legalább egy mosolyt, vagy bármilyen mást gesztust, ami biztosítja arról a kapuőrt, hogy semmiféle ellenérzései sincsenek az irányába.

Midgardra érve ismét rosszullét kínozta, így szinte azonnal a szőke kezébe nyomta Cerise-t, aztán a terasz széléhez sietett. Néhány másodpercig csak állt csukott szemekkel, nagyokat kortyolt a levegőből, háborgó gyomra lassan megnyugodott, ekkor pedig megfordult, azzal a szándékkal, hogy tájékoztassa asgardi vendégeit – illetve csak az egyiket, a másikról látványosan tudomást sem akart venni –, hogy rendben van, mikor megpillantotta a landoló paneltől nem messze a kör alakú, égett nyomot. Maradék kellemetlen érzése is tovatűnt ennek láttán, a hányingert immár a magas vérnyomás váltotta fel.

– Komolyabb, jobb helyre nem sikerült volna? – háborgott, miközben Thorhoz sétált, hogy visszavegye a lányát, aki időközben felébredt, és már éppen sírni készült, mikor az anyja magához vette.

– Egyenesen haza érkeztél – felelte a szőke, mintha az égvilágon semmi gond nem lenne azzal, hogy a szivárványhíd egy méretes lyukat hagy az úticélon.

– Tudod, mit? Leszarom. Foglaljátok el magatokat a nappaliban, én lefektetem Ceriset, aztán beszélgetünk – indult el a bejárat felé, a két fivér pedig kicsit lemaradva követte.

– Tartozol nekem egy itallal – szólt utána vigyorogva Loki, remélve, ezzel felkelti a nő figyelmét.

– A lófasszal, azzal tartozom én neked – vágta rá, meg sem fordulva, majd alakja eltűnt az egyik fal mögött.

A fekete hajú hosszasan bámult utána, arcán formát öltött a zavarodottság, amit Thor is észlelt.

– Én megmondtam, hogy nem fog örülni neked, te mégis rávetted Atyánkat, hogy vele lehess – jegyezte meg a szőke.

– Én nem vettem rá. Azt sem tudtam, mire készül – pillantott rá értetlenkedve.

– Ezt nem értem, akkor miért döntött így?

– Mi vagyok én, boszorkány? – horkant fel.

– Akkor miért öltözöl úgy? – replikázott a bátyja.

Loki csak a szemét forgatta, majd kitépte magát Thor szorításából, és lehuppant a kanapéra. Gondolatai hihetetlen gyorsasággal áramlottak a koponyájában, és mindegyik a nő köré csoportosult. Nem értette, miért ilyen ellenséges vele Antonia, fogalma sem volt róla, mit értett fivére az alatt, hogy összetörte a szívét, egyszerűen csak minden túl zavaros volt, és nem vágyott semmi másra, mintsem megtudja az igazságot.

Élesen élt benne a pillanat, mikor hónapok óta először megpillantotta Asgardban a midgardi istennőt. A torka kiszáradt, tagjai hirtelen zsibbadni kezdtek, alig tudta elhinni, hogy valóban megtörténik. Toni gyönyörűbb volt, mint valaha, de a szeme, azok a csodálatos, csokoládébarna szemek szomorúak maradtak, mintha minden csepp napfény eltűnt volna belőlük, mintha csak beköszöntött volna a tél. Mindemellett felfedezett néhány ezüstös hajszálat a hosszú, barna hajzuhatagban, amire a nő olyannyira kényes volt, az összhatás pedig halvány aggodalommal töltötte el. A sokk, a döbbenet azonban továbbra is uralta az érzéseit, ajkait nem tudta mozgásra bírni. Pedig mennyi mindent akart mondani Antoniának!

Toni eközben a gyerekszoba padlóján ült, törökülésben, és a lányát figyelte. Minden vonását hosszasan tanulmányozta, megpróbálta felfedezni a hasonlóságokat önmagával és az apjával. Megállapította, hogy nem csak a smaragd íriszek örökölte az istentől, de éles járomcsontját és vékony alakját is. Az egyre sűrűsödő, sötétbarna hajzuhatag, a nap-csókolta bőre és apró, telt ajkai viszont egyértelműen tőle származtak. Elámította a tény, hogy a kicsi Cerise, összes nyarának apró gyümölcse ennyire tökéletes kivonata mindkettejüknek.

A torka összeszorult, a csomó csak nem akart oldódni, szemét pedig makacs könnyek kezdték égetni. Elege volt, elfáradt a széllel szemben való dacolásban, és az hiányzott a legkevésbé, hogy a gyermeke apja egyszer csak feltűnjön. Ennek ellenére a hazugságisten egyértelműen a nappalijában volt, az őrizetére bízták, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan fog megbirkózni a feladattal.  
A legjobban az dühítette, hogy Lokinak látszólag elképzelése sem volt arról, miért haragszik rá. Ugyan nem vallotta volna be a világ összes kincséért sem senkinek, de Thornak igaza volt, az öccse összetörte a szívét. Nem tudta, hogyan, miért, de pontosan ez volt a helyzet. Élete összes nyarának esszenciáját neki tartogatta, s a forró évszakban gyümölcs érett, amely eltörölhetetlen bizonyítéka lett annak a kapocsnak, amely láthatatlanul, de fájdalmasan, a húsába marva kötötte őket össze.

Inkább meg sem próbált a csapatra és Steve-re gondolni, az édes, édes Steve-re, aki oly nagy odaadással szerette őt, mint azelőtt senki soha. Mégsem tudott neki többet nyújtani egy kiszáradt, gyümölcsöt többé nem hozó, öreg fánál.

Ebben a pillanatban a mobilja rezegni kezdett a zsebében, és hevesen dobogó szívvel vetett egy pillantást a kijelzőre, hogy megtudja, ki keresi. Legnagyobb félelme vált valóra, mikor tudatosult benne, hogy bizony Steve az. Remegő kezekkel nyomott a hívás fogadása gombra, majd a füléhez emelte.

– Igen...? – szólt bele alig hallhatóan.

– Szervusz, kedvesem. Mi újság? – érdeklődött vidáman a férfi.

Reszketve sóhajtott fel, szabad kezével a hajába túrt.

– Már végeztetek is? – próbált meg hasonlóan gondtalannak hangzani, ám a szerelmét nem sikerült átvernie.

– Mi a baj, marcipánom? – kérdezte aggodalmasan.

– Vörös protokoll – vallotta be a hosszúra nyúlt, kellemetlen csönd után.

– Azonnal indulunk vissza – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrve a Kapitány.

– Ne, ne, ne! Nyugalom, mindent megmagyarázok, ha mind itt lesztek, de most bíznod kell bennem, megoldom. Itt van velem Thor is, biztonságban vagyunk, csak... Csak kicsit felzaklatott ez az egész.

– Egyáltalán miért jött vissza ennyi idő után? Tonia, zárd le a tornyot, amíg meg nem érkezünk. Nem szökhet meg, mert beszédem van vele.

– Nem... Nem fog. Nézd, megmagyarázok mindent, ha itt lesztek, de kérlek, kérlek, ne csináljátok velem azt, mint legutóbb! – Hangja már-már zokogásba fulladt, ami Steve-et még nagyobb aggodalommal töltötte el.

– Bízom benned, szerelmem. Ígérem, a többiek is meg fogják érteni, elmagyarázom nekik – próbálta megnyugtatni.

– Biztos? – kérdezte óvatosan a nő.

– Biztos. Most le kell tennem, de nem sokára ott vagyunk. Szeretlek, Tonia.

– Én is, Steve – suttogta üveges tekintettel, majd csak hallgatta a csendet a készülékben, mert a férfi időközben bontotta a vonalat.


	3. Ragadj meg a bokáimnál, mert túl régóta repülök

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Bosszúállók megérkeznek, és kezdetét veszi egy nem túl kellemes időszak a csapat életében.

Már besötétedett, mikor Antonia meghallotta a közeledő Quinjet hangját. Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el a Steve-vel való telefonbeszélgetésük óta, de alig tűnt másfél-két órának. Nem csodálkozott azon, hogy a barátai ilyen hamar visszaértek, azonban a gyomra és a torka összeszorult.  
Még mielőtt a gép landolt volna, magára hagyta az alvó lányát, akit egészen eddig figyelt, és a tetőre sietett. Csak egy futó pillantást vetett Loki és Thor kettősére a kanapén, mielőtt beszállt volna a liftbe, és nem is igazán foglalkozott velük, mivel egyetlen dolog járt a fejében, mégpedig Steve.  
Épp akkor ért fel, mikor lenyílt a Quinjet rámpája, a csapattársai pedig fáradtan, ám feszülten lépkedtek lefelé, elöl a Kapitánnyal. Gondolkodás nélkül vetette magát a párja karjaiba, aki nevetve pörgette meg a nőt a levegőben, majd egy csókkal köszöntötte.  
– Szia, marcipánom – sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten. Mintha épp csak ezer évig tartó bolyongásból érkezett volna haza, az otthon pedig Tonia karjait jelentette.  
– Hogy ment? – pillantott fel rá, mikor letette őt, azonban továbbra is szorosan az ölelésében maradt.  
– Jól – felelte szűkszavúan.  
– Hol van? – érdeklődött fittyet hányva az előtte lezajló jelenetre Natasha, aki a többiekkel ellentétben megállt egy fél méterre mögöttük.  
A vörös hajú arcáról semmit sem lehetett leolvasni, a kifejezés rajta csak egy hűvös maszk volt, de a szeme, azok a veszélyesen villogó, zöld íriszek visszatükrözték az érzelmeit. Szépen ívelt ajkai épp csak megrándultak, miközben kritikus pillantást vetett Antoniára.  
Toni megfeszült Steve karjaiban, ajkait összepréselte, és már épp válaszra nyitotta a száját, mikor a háta mögül a szőke asgardi megtette helyette.  
– Üdvözöllek titeket, barátaim.  
A nő a hang hallatán azonnal megfordult, arra viszont nem számított, hogy Thor nincs egyedül, így mikor meglátta Lokit, a szíve elfelejtett dobogni egy pillanatra. Nem az isten volt ekkora hatással rá, sokkal inkább az arckifejezése, a harag és a csalódottság keveréke, amiből rögtön rájött, a fekete hajú végignézte, ahogyan Steve-vel enyelegnek.  
Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna, bár fogalma sem volt, mégis miért érez szégyent. Magyarázkodásba akart kezdeni, azonban még a józan esze előtt a barátai megszólaltak.  
– Szabad tudnom, mit keres itt az öcséd? Mintha arról lett volna szó, hogy nem teszi többet a lábát a Földre – csattant fel Clint.  
Tonia hatalmasat nyelt, megpróbált felkészülni az elkövetkezőkre, azonban a világ összes ideje sem lett volna elég rá, így csak halkan felsóhajtott, aztán a már harcpozícióba álló Bosszúállók felé fordult.  
– Srácok, nyugalom! Megmagyarázok mindent... Csak menjünk be – sütötte le a tekintetét.  
A szégyen újabb hulláma erősebbnek bizonyult az előbbinél, az összeroppanástól pedig Steve erős karja mentette csak meg, mely a derekán pihent. Mikor óvatosan felpillantott a férfira, az bíztatóan mosolygott le rá, a csupakék szemekből csak úgy sugárzott a szeretet és a bizalom, a támogatás, minden, amit nem érdemelt meg. Torkában ismét gombóc keletkezett, olyan, amelyet ezúttal a nyeléssel nem tudott eltüntetni, és szeretett volna a lehető legkisebbé zsugorodni, vagy legalábbis láthatatlanná válni.  
  
A barátai tekintete mindent elárult. Például azt, hogy sohasem bocsájtották meg neki, amiért összefeküdt Lokival, a helyzet pedig a néhány hónappal ezelőttire emlékeztette, mikor kénytelen volt hazajönni Olaszországból, mert a Bosszúállók, főleg Steve, addig nyaggatták, míg ezt meg nem tette. Természetesen nem kicsit lepődtek meg, mikor meglátták kerekedő pocakját, az Özvegynek pedig nem kellett sok idő, hogy összerakja a képet.  
Toni semmi mást nem akart, csak ezt elkerülni. Ha lett volna egy kis ideje, ha csak néhány hónappal tovább kint maradhatott volna, eltussolhatta volna az egészet, de így esélye sem adódott erre. A hazájának szüksége volt rá, és hiába ellenkezett foggal-körömmel, ha nem tért volna magától haza, akkor a Bosszúállók hozták volna vissza.  
Ezúttal ismét tehetetlen volt, úgy érezte, az irányítás kicsúszott a kezéből, de legalább Steve ott volt vele, és támogatta. A legutóbbi alkalommal ez nem teljesen így volt. Mindig is tudta, a férfi gyengéd érzéseket táplál felé, azonban ezek erejéről csak akkor bizonyosodott meg igazán, mikor a titka kibukása után Steve összeomlott. A Kapitány napokig kerülte őt, ha mégis kénytelenek voltak egy helyiségben tartózkodni, akkor csak csalódott, üveges tekintettel bámult rá. Ha akkor nem szedi össze a bátorságát, ha a bűntudat nem bizonyul erősebbnek, talán elveszíti az összes barátját, és soha nem tudhatja maga mellett a világ legcsodálatosabb férfiját.  
Kellemetlen csend telepedett rájuk, senki sem szólalt meg, szinte kővé dermedtek, így végül Toni és Steve párosa kényszerült először megmozdulni, és bemenni. A többiek szétszóródva, lemaradva követték őket a penthouseba, Thor és Loki voltak a sereghajtók, előttük Natasha és Clint gyalogolt, közvetlenül mögöttük pedig Bruce sétált.  
– Egy italt valaki? – engedte el a párja kezét, majd a bárpult felé indult, ám senki sem válaszolt, csak szúrós tekintettel néztek felé, így halkan felsóhajtott, és visszalépkedett szerelme mellé.  
– Magyarázatot – jelentette ki hűvösen az Özvegy.  
– A nagyfater látni akart engem, aztán volt egy kis időm vele kettesben, és végül rám bízta Lokit, mondván, ha velem van, ártalmatlan – magyarázta. Persze néhány fontos részletet szándékosan kihagyott, mivel az említett isten is a helyiségben tartózkodott.  
– Mondhattál volna nemet is – világított rá Clint.  
– Nem volt választásom – nyögte, közben pedig kétségbeesett pillantást küldött a férfi felé.  
– Miért érzem úgy, hogy nem mondasz el mindent, Tonia? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Steve.  
– Nem mondhatok többet – préselte össze az ajkait.  
Thor, mintha a gondolataiban olvasott volna, halványan bólintott, aztán öccsét a lift felé kezdte el terelgetni, ám az megtorpant.  
-    Hallani akarom – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrve.  
Fivére tanácstalanul pislogott a nőre, mire Toni zaklatottan felsóhajtott, aztán a barátaira nézett.  
– Menjünk a konferencia terembe.  
– Ilyen könnyen nem rázol le, Antonia – nézett egyenesen a szemeibe a fekete hajú.  
– Nem vagyok köteles veled semmi olyat megosztani, amit nem akarok – replikázott.  
– Dehogynem. Semmit sem tudok arról, miért kerültem ide, mivel senki sem osztotta meg velem, tehát maradok, te pedig szépen elmondod, amit tudsz.  
Toni nagyot nyelt, de állta a tekintetét. Félelem kezdett el lassan felkúszni a torkába, mivel Loki halálosan komolyan beszélt, és valamiért fenyegetőnek tűnt, pedig meg volt róla győződve, hogy őt nem bántaná.  
– Hagyd csak, majd én beszélek vele. Úgyis van némi megvitatnivalónk – avatkozott közbe a Kapitány.  
– De... – nyögte zavarodottan.  
– Velem később megbeszéled – mosolygott le rá, aztán futó csókot nyomott az ajkaira, majd elengedte a kezét, és az istenekhez masírozott.  
Loki összehúzott szemekkel, parázsló dühvel figyelte a jelenetet, a külvilág teljesen eltűnt körülötte, csak Tonia és a szőke léteztek. Ha bátyja nem fogja olyan szorosan a láncait, egészen biztosan letépte volna a nőről azt az undorító, méltatlan halandót, de sajnos a dolgok másképp álltak.  
– Veszélyes – figyelmeztette Thor.  
– A kihallgatóba megyünk – felelte, majd további magyarázat nélkül a lift felé indult.  
A villámisten sóhajtva követte, ám öccse továbbra sem szándékozott azt tenni, amit ő akar.  
– Azt hittem, te egy kivételes halandó vagy, Antonia, de már látom, cseppet sem vagy különb a fajtádnál – lehelte keserű mosollyal az isten, majd megfordult, és engedelmesen követte fivérét.  
Mielőtt a liftajtó becsukódott volna, még egy hosszú pillantást vetett a nőre, aztán eltűnt a hideg fém mögött. Tonia döbbenten bámult utána, torkában az egyre sűrűsödő bűntudattal és a csomós fájdalommal.  
– Szóval? – érdeklődött Natasha a háta mögül, ami arra kényszerítette, hogy a sokkot, a mellkasába karmokkal vájó kínt félretegye.  
– Megfenyegetett – felelte végül néhány másodperc gondolkodás után.  
– Loki? – sötétedett el az íjász tekintete.  
– Nem, dehogy, Odin. Azt mondta, vagy magammal hozom, vagy megöli. Értsétek meg, nem hagyhattam!  
– Tudod, elég szar dolog, hogy Steve-et csak kihasználod... – kotyogott közbe Barton.  
– Bassza meg, Clint! Szó sincs erről, a fenébe is! Azt mondta az a suttyó, vén fasz, hogy vagy elhozom magammal, vagy megöli, mert fenyegetést jelent. Mit gondoltok, ha csak vállat vonok, és eljövök, akkor mi lett volna a sorsa a lányomnak? Ha az apját veszélyesnek véli, simán megölheti őt is ilyen indokkal! Nem tehettem semmit sem! – Hangja elcsuklott, szemeit elöntötték a könnyek, tekintetével pedig megértésért könyörgött.  
– Hé, semmi baj – sétált hozza közelebb az íjász, majd a zaklatott nőt az ölelésébe vonta. – Ne haragudj, nem úgy gondoltam.  
– Nem tehettem mást... – ismételte a sokktól magasra szökő hangon.  
Barton és Romanoff összenéztek, aztán a kém felsóhajtott, és egy ujjnyi whiskyt töltött, majd Stark kezébe nyomta.  
– Idd meg, szükséged van most rá – sóhajtotta.  
– Köszi – mosolyodott el halványan, majd elvette a poharat, és egyetlen korttyal lehúzta a tartalmát.  
– Csak a Kapi meg ne tudja... – forgatta a szemét Clint.  
  
  
Loki tehetetlen dühvel sétált a bátyja és az undorítóan ártatlan képű, lenyalt hajú, tökéletesen szőke Rogers után. Egészen addig el sem akarta hinni, hogy valóban együtt vannak, míg szemtanúja nem lehetett a jelenetnek a tetőn. Akaratlanul is vicsorba torzult a kifejezés az arcán, mikor tekintete a Kapitányra tévedt, mert egyszerűen nem tudta felfogni, Toni, az ő Tonija mégis mi a francért van ezzel a pajzsos bohóccal. Semmi értelme sem volt az egésznek, és a felszabadulást, amelyet abban a néhány, rövid órában a midgardi istennő nyújtott számára, azonnal fékezhetetlen haraggá marcangolta a felismerés.  
A helyzeten továbbá az sem javított, hogy a férfi undorítóan illedelmesen viselkedett vele, az pedig már csak olaj volt a tűzre, mikor Thort megállította az ajtóban, majd váltottak néhány szót, azt is suttogva, nehogy ő meghallja, majd fivére elhagyta a helyiséget, és bezárta maga után az ajtót. A Kapitány néhány másodpercig még háttal állt neki, ezután megfordult, aztán az asztalhoz sétált – amihez előtte szakszerűen rögzítette a láncait -, és leült vele szemben.  
Nem bírta ki, muszáj volt felhorkannia, már csak a tény, hogy ez az álszent mitugrász birtokolja azt, ami őt illette volna meg, erre késztette.  
– Milyen ismét itt, a Földön? – kezdte Steve csevegő hangnemben, mintha csak az időjárásról diskurálnának.  
– Inkább térjen a lényegre – morogta Loki csöppet sem barátságosan.  
– Rendben, értem én, tegyük félre az udvariasságot. Akkor vázolom, mi a helyzet: egyáltalán nem örülök annak, hogy maga itt van. – A férfi arcáról leolvadt a joviális mosoly, helyét hűvös, komoly kifejezés vette át.  
– Micsoda meglepetés... – forgatta a szemét a másik.  
– Nem akarom magát meglátni sem Tonia, sem a lányunk közelében. Volt egy lehetősége, talán be is jött volna magának az élet, talán Antonia kiharcolta volna, hogy itt maradhasson, és ne büntessék meg, de elszúrta.  
– Ugyan mit tudsz te az én lányomról? – mordult fel fenyegetően.  
Egyre inkább kezdte elveszíteni az önkontrollját, megtartásában pedig egy cseppet sem segített, hogy a bohóc immár nem csak Tonit sajátította ki magának, hanem a lányukat is.  
– Gondolom, nincs azzal tisztában, hogy a születési anyakönyvi kivonatba Toni az én nevemet diktálta. Hivatalosan Cerise Rogers a lányom.  
– Érdekes – jegyezte meg. Közben higgadtságot próbált magára erőltetni, azonban a vörös ködtől már alig látott, a fékezhetetlen düh elborította az elméjét, és puszta kézzel képes lett volna megfojtani azt a majmot. – Mondhat bárkinek bármit, hazudhat akinek akar, magának, vagy Antoniának, az igazság az, hogy Cerise az én lányom, és ezt le sem lehet tagadni.  
– Lényegtelen, ki nemzette. Sokkal fontosabb, hogy ki neveli fel, és le merem fogadni, hogy engem fog apának hívni, és nem magát, mert köze sem lesz hozzá!  
– Azt majd meglátjuk. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit fog lépni Antonia, ha megtudja, mit titkol előle... – ajkai romlott mosolyra görbültek, arca az elégedettségben fürdött, mikor Steve megdermedt a mondandója hallatán.  
– Miről beszél? – A Kapitány próbált nyugodtnak tűnni, ám a pánik határozott utat talált repedezett maszkja alatt, mégpedig a tekintetén keresztül.  
– Tudja azt jól – felelte elégedetten.  
– Honnan szerzett tudomást róla? Csak a SHIELD...  
– Csak ők tudnak róla? Ezt akarta mondani, ugye? Hát nem így van, és le merem fogadni, hogy Antonia nem fog örülni ezeknek az információknak.  
– A közelébe sem fog jutni – mondta végül néhány perc terhes csend után.  
– Rá bíztak, nem magára és a kis cirkuszára, úgyhogy de. Ennyit akart, vagy van még valami? – érdeklődött, rá sem nézve.  
Ugyan érdektelenséget tetetett, de a harag még mindig ott cirkulált az ereiben, és ezt a közelgő győzelem édessége sem tudta elnyomni. A Kapitány rátette a mancsát a lányára, és a nőre is, aki a világra hozta. Kisajátította azt, ami az övé, és ez ellen semmit sem tehetett, mivel Tonia a létezéséről sem akart tudomást venni, és világossá vált számára, esély sincs rá, hogy egyáltalán a kezébe adja a lányukat.  
  
– Azért hozott ide, hogy összemérjük, amink van? Nevetséges. Nem szoktam veszíteni, és ezt a jó szokásom nem adom fel egykönnyen.  
– Ez egy fenyegetés? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a szőke.  
– Ez ígéret – nézett fel rá, egyenesen a szemébe. Immár a szórakozott maszk eltűnt az arcáról, helyét halálos komolyság vette át, majd felegyenesedett, és hirtelen egészen fenyegetőnek tűnt. – Azt akarta, hogy tudjam, hol a helyem, mert azt képzeli, maga itt az alfahím. Azért, mert egy gyenge pillanatában magát választotta, nem jelenti azt, hogy ez tartós. Antonia túl jó, túl erős magához, meg sem érdemli őt, teljességgel nevetséges, hogy egy ilyen bazári majom villog az oldalán. De megígérem magának, ez nem marad sokáig így, mert úgyis engem fog választani, ha eljön az ideje. Játszhatja itt a szőke herceget, Cerise apjának szerepét, de jegyezze meg jól, maga csak egy kék-fehér-vörös ruhás bohóc, és itt csak egy győztes van, az pedig én vagyok. Úgyhogy ehhez tartsd magad halandó, mert lehet, jelenleg meg vagyok béklyózva, talán a helyzetem sem túl rózsás, de ez nem marad így sokáig, és hamarosan azt fogod észrevenni, hogy semmid sem maradt.  
A Kapitány kitágult pupillákkal hallgatta őt, aztán csak felhorkant, majd kiviharzott a kihallgatószobából, és bevágta maga mögött az ajtót.  
Az isten ereiben édes méreg keringett, ajkaira a győzelem méze csöppent, ez pedig mosolygásra késztette. Bátyja nem sokkal Steve után érkezett, s zavarodottsággal vegyes rosszallással figyelte fivérét, és az őrült kifejezést az arcán, amelyet soha nem akart viszontlátni. Thor ugyan nem hallotta a beszélgetést, barátja külön megkérte, hogy addig ne tébláboljon a közelben, azonban nem kellett zseninek lennie ahhoz, hogy kitalálja, mi volt a téma, és mi lett a végeredmény.  
  
  
Steve feldúltan rontott ki a liftből, Antonia pedig azonnal tudta, hogy a beszélgetés Lokival nem alakult túl jól.  
– Hogy ment? – sietett oda hozzá.  
– Majd megbeszéljük, jó? – erőltetett mosolyt az arcára.  
– Tehát nem jól. A többieknek már elmondtam, hogy mi a szitu, gondolom te is tudni szeretnéd...  
– Majd megbeszéljük este. Így oké? Most szükségem van egy kis edzésre, lent leszek – nyomott egy futó csókot a nő ajkaira, majd szinte azonnal megmerevedett. – Te ittál, Tonia? – nézett komolyan a szemébe.  
– Kezdődik – konstatálta Clint, aztán levágta magát a kanapéra.  
– Antonia, a fenébe is! Megbeszéltük, hogy semmi alkohol!  
– Csak egy kortyot ittam! – vágta rá Toni kétségbeesetten, félig az elmúlt óra történéseitől, másfelől a kirobbanni készülő veszekedés miatt.  
– Akadj le róla, én adtam neki, hogy megnyugodjon, máskülönben pánikrohamot kapott volna – avatkozott közbe Natasha.  
– És nem gondolkozol, mielőtt italt adsz egy kismamának? Az istenit, Nat!  
– Cerise már tápszert kap, ne aggódj – vágott vissza az orosz.  
– Antonia, ez igaz? – fordult a szerelme felé.  
– Elég selejtes vagyok, nem gondolod? – nevetett fel keserűen, majd fáradtan felsóhajtott. – Nincs tejem egy jó ideje.  
– Legalább szólhattál volna róla! Mindegy, este beszélünk – felelte feszülten, aztán se szó, se beszéd, elviharzott.  
– Fasza! – nyögte a zseni, aztán arcát a tenyerébe temette.  
– Ülj le, kislány, inkább nézzünk meg egy filmet. Attól majd jobb lesz – lapogatta meg a helyet maga mellett az íjász.  
– Inkább lefekszem, hulla vagyok. Jó éjt – indult el a hálószobája felé.  
– És Lokival mi lesz? – szólt utána Tasha.  
– Ha szépen megkérlek titeket, berakjátok valahová Thor mellé? Nincs kedvem ezzel is foglalkozni. Holnap majd döntünk róla.  
– Persze, varrd a nyakunkba őt is... – morogta az orra alatt Barton.  
– Meg lesz – felelte az Özvegy.  
A nő még utoljára ellenőrizte Cariset, majd ő maga is nyugovóra tért, legalábbis így tett volna, azonban beszélnie kellett Steve-vel. Hajnal háromig várt, azonban a férfi nem jött, ezért csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy már nem is fog. Fel órán át még álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyban, mire végre elaludt, reggel pedig Cerise sírására ébredt, valamikor fél hét körül. Kelletlenül kelt ki az ágyból, majd a lehető leggyorsabban a gyerekszobába sietett, hogy megnyugtassa a kicsit. Miután ez megtörtént, fél kezében a lányával a konyhába ment, ahol további tíz percet töltött a tápszer elkészítésével. Ugyan nem pihente ki magát, de mire megetette és visszaaltatta a kislányt, ismét hulla fáradt volt, és csak annyira volt képes, hogy a kanapéról szuggerálja a kávéfőzőt.  
– Jó reggelt, Fémek Asszonya! – köszöntette őt Thor, mikor feltűnt a konyhában.  
– Jobbat – nyögte válaszul.  
– Fáradtnak tűnsz – vonta össze a szemöldökét a szőke.  
– Zseniális megállapítás – hunyta le a szemét.  
– Rád férne egy kávé.  
– Ha ez a kisördög nem rajtam aludna, nem szaroznék, csinálnék egyet.  
Az asgardi nem válaszolt, Toni pedig nem igen figyelt arra, hogy mivel foglalatoskodik, így őszintén meglepte, hogy mikor kinyitotta a szemét, Thor ott állt előtte, kinyújtott kezében egy bögre kávéval.  
– Rád fér – mondta egyszerűen, majd miután a nő elvette tőle, leült mellé.  
– Köszönöm, életmentő vagy – motyogta, mielőtt belekortyolt a forró italba.  
– Beszéltél a Kapitánnyal? – érdeklődött a villámok istene.  
– Nem, szerintem egész éjszaka a kondiban volt. Azt hiszem, felhúztam.  
– Nem, Loki miatt feszült.  
– Ezt hogy érted?  
– Nem voltam bent, mikor beszélgettek, de mindketten úgy jöttek ki, mint az elmebetegek. A fivérem egész éjjel nem aludt, és esküszöm neked, akkor láttam utoljára ennyire őrültnek, miután Atyám elmondta neki az igazságot.  
– Tehát azt mondod, kölcsönösen felhúzták egymást? Ah, ez így nagyon nem jó. Sejtelmem sincs, min balhéztak ennyire össze.  
  
– Nem túl bonyolult kitalálni – pillantott felé mindentudóan.  
– Jesszusom, Thor, ne kezdd! Az öcsikéd biztosan hozta a formáját, Steve meg nem tolerálta.  
Az asgardi csak felsóhajtott, majd inkább belekortyolt a kávéjába.  
– Most mi van?  
– A Kapitány valóban a nevére vette a lányodat?  
– Ő neveli – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Ugye tudod, hogy Loki ezt nem fogja hagyni? Harcolni fog érted és Cerise-ért.  
– Fogjátok már fel, hogy Steve-et szeretem! A fenébe is, az én életem, azt csinálok, amit akarok – morogta, majd a szőke kezébe nyomta a félig teli bögréjét, aztán felpattant, és elsietett.  
– Most te döntesz rosszul, Fémek Asszonya – szólt utána, a nő azonban tudomást sem vett róla.  
Steve-et csak órákkal később látta, ekkorra azonban a férfi sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnt, ami előcsalt Toniból egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt.  
– Beszélhetünk? – telepedett le mellé.  
– Beszéljünk. Miről? – pillantott fel a papírok közül.  
– Ne haragudj a tegnapi viselkedésem miatt, nem érdemelted meg – sütötte le a tekintetét.  
– Semmi baj, én is hülye voltam. Csak... Feszült voltam.  
– Szintén – bólintott.  
– Miről beszéltetek Lokival?  
– Megpróbáltam elmagyarázni neki, hogy mi a helyzet, de csak felhúzott.  
– Steve, ne beszélj rébuszokban. Mi volt? – követelte a választ, ám a férfi összepréselte az ajkait.  
– Mondtam, hogy ennyi. Nem sült el túl jól, de remélhetőleg felfogta – felelte szűkszavúan.  
– Rendben – törődött végül bele.  
– Akkor most már megtudhatom, konkrétan mit keres itt?  
– Nem beszéltél a többiekkel? – sóhajtotta.  
– Nem, egész éjjel a kondiban voltam. Muszáj volt levezetnem a feszültséget...  
– Odin megfenyegetett. Azt mondta, vagy megöli, vagy elhozom megőrzésre.  
– Ez nekem nem túl erős érv – húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
– Ha Lokit fenyegetésnek hiszi, akkor csak idő kérdése, hogy a lányom is a célkeresztbe kerüljön. Cerise-ért tettem.  
– Megoldjuk, ketten mindent megoldunk – vonta az ölelésébe, mikor látta, hogy a nő feje fölött ismét összecsapnak az indulatok.  
– Ez nem olyan egyszerű, Stevie – búj hozzá lehunyt szemekkel.  
– A többiek mondtak valamit valami megbeszélésről. Mikor lesz?  
– Basszus, ki is ment a fejemből. Öhm... Most?  
– Hívom őket – állt fel, majd elindult az ajtó felé.  
– Hé, szívdöglesztő – szólt utána vigyorogva Tonia.  
– Igen? – fordult vissza a férfi hasonló kifejezéssel az arcán.  
– Szeretlek – nézett mélyen a szemébe.  
– Én is, marcipánom – sóhajtotta, majd magára hagyta.  
A meeting igazából nem ért túl sokat, tekintve, hogy nem találtak megoldást a problémájukra. Mindössze arról döntöttek, hogy Loki kap egy szerkezetet, amely miatt nem tudja elhagyni a tornyot, illetve a néhány legfelső szintet. A megbeszélés után mindannyian szétszéledtek, Toni pedig egyedül maradt a lányával, mivel aznap Steve és Clint voltak a sorosak az ebéd elkészítésében, és ugyan szívesen segédkezett volna, vagy legalábbis nézte volna őket a konyhában szerencsétlenkedni, Cerise álmos volt, ám amint magára hagyta, kipattantak a szemei, és sírni kezdett. Így hát átvitte a hálószobájukba, és amíg aludt, az Industries-Industries-zal kapcsolatos ügyeket intézte a laptopján. Szíve szerint a műhelyben bütykölt volna, de egyrészt a szerelme megtiltotta neki, mondván, vigyáznia kell magára, másrészt a kicsit sem hagyhatta egyedül.  
Először észre sem vette, hogy hívják, mivel a telefonja lehalkított állapotban, képernyővel lefelé pihent mellette, ám egyszer csak kiszúrta, hogy felvillant, így kíváncsian vette fel a készüléket. Mikor Pepper nevét látta meg a kijelzőn, csöppet sem lepte meg, így hát habozás nélkül nyomott a hívás fogadása gombra.  
  
– Szia, Pep, mi újság? – érdeklődött jókedvűen.  
– Ugye most csak szórakozol? – felelte köszönés helyett.  
– Ööö... Mit is csináltam most? – kérdezte zavarodottan.  
– Egy asgardi van a tornyodban, aki történetesen a lányod apja. Mégis mikor akartad ezt velem közölni?!  
– Hé, hé, hé! Még nem volt időm rá, csak tegnap történt, és elhiheted, én sem vagyok boldog tőle.  
– De azt elmagyarázhatnád, ezt miért a lapokból kell megtudnom.  
– Hogy honnan?! – sipította a normál hangjánál egy oktávval magasabban.  
– Jól hallottad. Tele vannak a lapok azzal, hogy Loki a Stark toronyban van. Valamit nagyon gyorsan kezdenetek kell a helyzettel, különben elfajul.  
– A francba! Oké, össze kell hívnunk egy sajtótájékoztatót, azonnal.  
– A többiek is veled vannak legalább?  
– Igen, itt van mindenki, még Thor is.  
– Délutánra odacsődítek minden riportert, megfelel? Adjatok ki egy hivatalos nyilatkozatot arról, mit keres itt.  
– Köszönöm, Pepper – motyogta hálásan.  
– Még ne köszönd. Este felnézek hozzád, és beszélgetünk.  
– Jaj, ne már, Pep! Legutóbb akkor mondtál valami ilyesmit, mikor szakítottunk.  
– Ez sem lesz kellemesebb – felelte, majd bontotta a vonalat.  
– Neked is szia – sóhajtotta. – Jarvis, értesítsd a többieket, légyszi. Nem akarom, hogy Cerise felébredjen.  
– Igenis, asszonyom – felelte készségesen a mesterséges intelligencia.  
Alig telt bele tíz perc, Barton robbant be a szobájába, amit Toni egy halálos fenyegetést hordozó pillantással, és csittegéssel jutalmazott.  
– Honnan tudták meg? – követelte a választ.  
– Honnan a fenéből tudjam? Biztos a közelben volt valami paparazzi, mikor megérkeztünk. Hidd el, van épp elég bajom, nem hiányzott egy sajtótájékoztató is a nyakamba – felelte ingerülten, továbbra is a laptopba mélyedve.  
– Ez így nagyon nem jó, ugye tudod? Mit fogunk nekik mondani?  
– Asgardon azt az ítéletet hozták, hogy itt kell letöltenie a büntetését. Pont, ezen nincs mit ragozni.  
– Mindannyiunknak ott kell lennie?  
– Én nem tudok. Majd beszélek Steve-vel, bár fogalmam sincs, merre van.  
– Spagettit csinál – telepedett le mellé az íjász.  
– Neked meg nem kéne segítened? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.  
– Amint Jarvis elmondta, mi a szitu, jöttem, hogy többet tudjak. De hé, Tonia, nem jó ez így.  
– Mégis micsoda?  
– Hogy itt van ez a pszichopata. Nem félted a lányodat?  
– Nézd, Clint, én szeretném a legjobban, ha máshol rontaná a levegőt, de sajnos rám bízták. Jobban mondva rám erőszakolták, de lényegtelen.  
– Miért nem mentek el valahová egy kicsit a Kapival? Rátok férne.  
– Melyik része nem világos annak, hogy rám bízták? Rám, nem rátok.  
– Jó, jó értem én – emelte fel a kezét védekezően. – Nemsokára kész a kaja, majd gyere – állt fel.  
– Nem vagyok éhes – közölte rezignáltan Toni, figyelmét ismét a laptopjának szentelve.  
– Ha rád tör a nehéztüzérség, én szóltam – vont vállat, majd magára hagyta.  
  
Ezek után a napja meglehetősen zavartalanul telt, főleg, hogy a két asgardi és az ő kivételével ebéd után mindannyian a vendégszintre vonultak, hogy rövid sajtótájékoztatót tartsanak. Steve beszélt, kérdésekre nem válaszolt, csak elmondta, amit akart, majd barátai gyűrűjében elhagyta a pulpitust. Toni mindezt a biztonsági kamerák felvételein nézte végig, nem volt gyomra ahhoz, hogy a tévében elhordott ocsmányságokat hallgassa.  
Este Pepper valóban megérkezett, ahogy ígérte, amikor pedig a zseni végignézett rajta, megállapította, hogy egyenesen munkából jött. Még mielőtt Bosszúállóvá vált volna, egy ideig randiztak, azonban hamarosan világossá vált mindkettejük számára, hogy ez nem működőképes közöttük. Így megmaradtak jó barátok, de semmi több.  
– Szia! – sietett oda a nőhöz, hogy köszönthesse. Eszébe sem jutott a vészjósló kifejezésre koncentrálni, amely beterítette a vörös hajú arcát, csak szorosan megölelte.  
– Meglehetősen nyugodt vagy annak ellenére, milyen szarba keveredtél – jegyezte meg a nő.  
– Miről nem tudok? – vonta össze a szemöldökét.  
– Steve?  
– Itt vagyok – jött a válasz a kanapéról, ahol a szőke elterült, mellkasán Cerise-el.  
– Szia – tipegett oda hozzá, majd két puszival köszöntötte.  
– Mi járatban? – ült fel, közben a vállára helyezte a kislányt, hogy kényelmesen nézelődhessen.  
– Van még ezen a szinten valaki?  
– Nem, csak mi hárman – telepedett le a párja mellé Tonia is.  
– Remek. Hogy ment a sajtókonferencia? – fordult a Kapitány felé.  
– Gondolom láttad – felelte a férfi.  
– Ami azt illeti, még nem, épp ezért kérdezem.  
– Nem engedtük, hogy elfajuljanak a dolgok, a riporterek nem kérdezhettek. Bár nem volt így sem kellemes. Azt hiszem, ez Antonia asztala – kulcsolta össze a kezüket.  
– Szerintem egész jól megbirkóztál a feladattal, szívem.  
– Rendben – bólintott megkönnyebbülten.  
– De nem ezért jöttél – puhatolózott a zseni.  
– Nem. A hírek hatására rengeteget estek a részvényeink.  
– Te vagy a vezérigazgató – vont vállat Toni, majd átvette Steve-től Cerise-t, mivel a kicsi mocorogni kezdett.  
– Te meg a tulajdonos – replikázott.  
– Többségi, nem az egyetlen. Ez hadd ne legyen az én gondom, főleg, mivel az elmúlt két napban mindenki azt hiszi, ha valami rossz történik, az az én hibám, és nekem kell megoldani.  
– Vezetőségi értekezlet lesz, és számítunk rád.  
– És addig hol hagyjam a gyereket? Steve-vel sokáig nem marad, te is tudod.  
– Talán ideje lenne valami hasznosra is fogni a hirtelen feltűnt apukát... – vetette fel ártatlanul Pepper.  
– Na, azt már nem! – tiltakozott a Kapitány.  
Mindkét nőt meglepte a heves reakciója, főleg, mivel a férfi azonnal felpattant, és az ablakhoz ment. Toni látta visszatükröződni az arcát, és semmi jót nem tudott leolvasni róla. Ez csak azért foglalkoztatta igazán, mert azt jelentette, Thornak igaza volt. Loki és Steve rajta, és a kislányom balhéztak össze, és ahogy kettejüket ismerte, főleg az utóbbit, tudta, hogy a faszméregetés nem maradhatott el. Amint összerakta a képet, kifejezése hitetlenkedővé vált, és nem tudta szó nélkül hagyni.  
– Ugye te most csak szórakozol velem, Steve? – nézett felé. Hangja recsegett a felháborodástól, szépen ívelt szemöldökei a homlokáig szaladtak.  
– Te talán szívesen bíznád rá Cerise-t? – fordult értetlenkedve a nő felé.  
– Nem arról beszélek. Komolyan... Komolyan rajtam meg a lányomon veszekedtetek? – válasz nem érkezett, csak egy bűnbánó pillantás, ami horkantásra késztette Tonit. – Ti nem vagytok normálisak. Tudtam, hogy Loki nem százas, de hogy te is játszod itt az agyalágyultat, az hihetetlen. Azt hittem, okosabb vagy ennél!  
– Azt akartam, tudja, hol a helye, hogy eszébe se jusson még csak a közeletekbe se menni! Csak meg akartalak védeni titeket! – nézett mélyen a szemébe, Antonia látta benne a haragot, és ez őt magát is dühre lobbantotta.  
– Nem, azért csináltad, mert féltékeny vagy – jegyezte meg hűvösen, majd se szó, se beszéd elviharzott. Gyűlölte, hogy Steve nem bízik benne, gyűlölte az egészet, mert tudta, hogy valamilyen szinten igaza van.  
– Akkor mondd azt, hogy nincs rá okom – kiáltotta utána a szőke, mire Toni azonnal megdermedt, és csak néhány másodperc múlva volt képes megfordulni, és rá nézni.  
Hatalmasat nyelt, mert nem tudta, mit mondhatna. Steve-nek igaza volt, amióta Loki megérkezett, teljesen megkergült, azonban ez nem jelentette azt, hogy oka volna a féltékenységre.  
– Úgy látom, neked kevés a nyilvánvaló – felelte végül jéghidegen.  
– Épp elég – kontrázott a szőke, mielőtt Toni eltűnt volna.  
Mivel Cerise laposakat pislogott, lefektette a kislányt, majd a hálószobájába ment, és abban reménykedett, hogy Steve ezúttal is inkább a konditermet választja helyette. Csak forgolódott az ágyban, álom nem jött a szemére, a feldúltság ébren tartotta. Gondolatai szélesebesen száguldoztak a koponyájában, megpróbálta megfejteni a saját érzéseit, de végül kimerültsége erősebbnek bizonyult. Valamikor hajnalban a lánya sírására ébredt, és már szokásához híven nyúlt a párja felé, hogy ezúttal menjen ő, de csalódottan kellett megállapítania, hogy csak a takarót markolja Steve válla helyett. Így hát kelletlenül, de felkelt, és átcsoszogott a gyerekszobába. Útközben észrevette ugyan, hogy a kicsi abbahagyta, azonban úgy döntött, mégis megnézi, amint azonban odaért, és utasította Jarvist, hogy varázsoljon egy kis fényt, egy hívatlan vendéggel találta szemben magát. Azonban ideje maradt reagálni, a Kapitány is megérkezett, ő viszont nem habozott.  
– Add ide Cerise-t! – követelte a szőke, mire az isten csak felhorkant.  
– Legfeljebb az anyjának – sziszegte válaszul, arcán pedig gúnyos mosoly terült szét.  
Toniban ismét fellobbant a düh, és míg párja megdermedt az ajtóban, addig ő a fekete hajú elé masírozott. Loki neki készségesen nyújtotta át a már alvó gyereket, mielőtt azonban a nő megfordulhatott volna, elkapta a csuklóját, és nem engedte el. Épp csak annyira szorította, hogy Antonia ne menekülhessen, de fájdalmat ne okozzon, majd a füléhez hajolt.  
– Beszélnünk kell – suttogta.  
A zseni megmerevedett, szíve hevesen kezdett dobogni, és szinte megrészegült a mágus hangjától, az arcát csiklandozó, hűvös leheletétől. Azóta, hogy a barátai megérkeztek, ez volt az első alkalom, hogy látta az istent, és több mint egy éve történt utoljára, hogy ilyen közel volt hozzá, így hát nem volt túl meglepő, hogy ennyire a hatása alá került. Végül nagyot nyelt, elűzte az agyára telepedő ködöt, aztán megpróbálta kirántani a csuklóját a vasmarok közül, sikertelenül.  
– Nem kell – sziszegte.  
– Dehogynem – válaszolta ellentmondást nem tűrve az isten. – Holnap éjjel gyere, itt leszek.  
Még mielőtt Tonia valami igazán csípőset replikázhatott volna, a férfi elengedte, és kisétált a szobából. Nyomában csak a Kapitány értetlen tekintete, és a kitágult pupillákkal utána bámuló nő maradt.  
Mikor tekintetét Steve-re emelte, a belőle áradó tehetetlen harag végleg elűzte a pillanatnyi részegséget, melyet Loki okozott, ám alkalma nem adódott arra, hogy bármit is mondjon neki, mert magára hagyta. Pontosan úgy viselkedett, mint mikor Natasha csöppet sem diszkréten a csapat elé tárta a kegyetlen igazságot, mégpedig, hogy mitől vár gyereket. Torkát ismét égetni kezdte a már ismerős bűntudat és keserűség, s megpróbálta ugyan figyelmen kívül hagyni, a tompa parázslás kellemetlenül terjedt szét a tagjaiban, majd egy nagyobb gócban megtelepedett a mellkasában. Csalódottságában figyelmét inkább a lányára irányította, aki olyan békésen aludt, mintha semmi az égvilágon nem történt volna. Értetlenül állt a dolog előtt, mivel ugyan Steve-et születése óta ismerte, mindig szenvednie kellett vele, hogy visszaaludjon, mert senki más nem volt megfelelő számára, csak az anyja. Ennek ellenére az apja jött, és ment, de a kislány már a karjaiban földöntúlian nyugodt volt, ezek után pedig az éjszaka során többet nem is ébredt fel. Toni ott maradt vele, ha netalán az asgardi visszajönne, vagy épp a párja, azonban egyikük sem tűnt fel, a nő pedig lassan álomba szenderült a kiságy melletti fotelban. 

 


	4. Ezt a vihart nem csendesítheted el

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A helyzet egyre inkább kiéleződik, Antonia számára pedig egyedül a konferencia nyújthat egy kis felüdülést a feszült hétköznapokból. Vagy az sem?

Tonit nem hagyta nyugodni az előző este, illetve amit Loki mondott neki, így az egész napját Cerise-zel töltötte, este pedig ismét elfoglalta a fotelt, amiben az elmúlt éjjel aludt. Steve-vel azóta sem beszéltek, a férfi valószínűleg egész álló nap a konditeremben volt, nem kereste őt, és a nő sem tett kísérletet arra, hogy megtalálja. Pepper reggel felhívta, afelől érdeklődött, hogy van, azonban nem volt túl sok kedve cseverészni, ezért a beszélgetés meglehetősen hamar végért. Ezen kívül a barátai békén hagyták, csak Clint hozott neki egy csésze kávét délután, de le is lépett.

Az isten nem váratott sokat magára, talán tíz óra múlhatott, mikor belopakodott az addigra sötétségbe boruló gyerekszobába. Tudta, hogy Antonia ott van, egy cseppet sem kételkedett abban, hogy megjelenik, főleg a múlt éjjel történései miatt.

\- Magabiztosnak tűnsz – suttogta a nő.

Arcát csak az éjjeli lámpa halovány fénye világította meg, az isten pedig semmi biztatót nem tudott leolvasni róla. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy sokkal fáradtabb, mint mikor legutóbb látta, és ez némi aggodalommal töltötte el. Megfordult a fejében, hogy hoz neki kávét, ám nem volt benne biztos, hogy mégis hogyan fogadná, így csak halkan felsóhajtott.

\- Itt vagy – felelte néhány másodperc csend után.

\- A kutyám tálját nem bíznám rád, nemhogy szabadon garázdálkodhass a lányom körül – replikázott egyre sötétedő tekintettel, majd normális testpozícióba rendezte magát, mert az előző kényelmetlennek bizonyult.

Lokit teljesen megbabonázta a látvány: a trónon magabiztosan, ám elegánsan terpeszkedő istennő sziluettje a haldokló fényekben. Nyelnie kellett egyet, hogy összeszedhesse magát, és megakadályozza a szinte már ösztöni szintről érkező késztetést, hogy féltérdre ereszkedjen Tonia előtt.

\- Nem azért vagy itt, mert félted tőlem a lányunkat – állapította meg, majd óvatos, megfontolt léptekkel közelebb sétált.

\- Valóban, kíváncsi is vagyok, hogy mi a fenét akarsz.

\- Beszélgettem Thorral... És kivételesen nem próbált meg hazudni vagy terelni – kezdte.

\- Ó, csak azt ne! – nyögte elégedetlenül a nő.

\- Mondott néhány érdekes dolgot, főleg olyasmiket, amiket legnagyobb bánatomra vele megosztottál, ám velem nem.

\- Na ide figyelj, istenek gyöngye! Bármit is mondott neked a tökkelütött bátyód, baromság, világos?

\- Valóban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Pedig már egészen azt hittem, hogy félreértettük egymást – suttogta, pillantását egyenesen Toniéba fúrva. Erre a zseni kényelmetlenül fészkelődni kezdett, azonban állta a tekintetét.

\- Vele? Az könnyen megtörténhet.

\- Nem. Veled, Antonia – húzódtak halvány, diadalittas mosolyra az ajkai.

\- Tényleg? Ugyan mikor? Tudtommal elég régóta nem beszélgettük. Ami azt illeti, akkor sem nagyon beszéltünk...

\- Azt hittem, okosabb vagy annál, mintsem ilyen badarságokat higgy.

\- Nyögd ki, mit akarsz, és ne rébuszokban beszélj! – mordult rá.

\- Szóval, ha minden igaz, valami olyasmi volt az utolsó hozzád intézett mondatom, hogy rossz döntést hoztam.

Antonia szíve hevesebben kezdett el dobogni, pupillái szinte beterítették a csokoládébarna íriszeket az izgalomtól. Nem értette, miért reagál így, nem értett semmit, de különös rettegéssel és izgatottsággal töltötte el, hogy végre talán választ kaphat a kérdéseire. Arcáról eltűnt az arrogáns kifejezés, csak őszinte félelem és kíváncsiság tükröződött róla, eszébe sem jutott, hogy ez talán nem változtat semmin, egyszerűen szomjazott a tudásra. Az isten türelmesen várta, hogy reagáljon, azonban csak egy halvány bólintásra futotta.

\- Ez igaz, valóban hibáztam – suttogta, tekintete továbbra sem engedte el a nőét.

A zseni lélegzete elakadt, fejét lehajtotta, hogy a férfi ne lássa a szemében a megbántottságot. A forróság, amelyet Loki jelenléte, pillantása, a közelsége okozott, hihetetlen gyorsasággal illant el, helyét az Olaszországban töltött sötét hónapok aromája vette át. Nem értette, miért érez csalódottságot, hiszen eddig is tisztában volt vele, mi a helyzet, ám újra hallani még fájdalmasabbnak bizonyult, mint először.

\- De nem úgy, ahogy azt te gondolod – guggolt le elé, hogy szemük egy magasságba kerüljön, ám Antonia továbbra is a földet bámulta, így óvatosan az álla alá nyúlt, hogy felemelje. Toni azonban nem hagyta, elhúzta a fejét, kezét pedig visszalökte, és végre hajlandóságot mutatott arra, hogy figyelmét elszakítsa a padló felől.

\- Nem kérek a magyarázkodásodból! – sziszegte, szemeiben düh szülte könnyek ültek, legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta magát, máskülönben ez azt jelentette volna, hogy valamiféle kötelék van kettejük között. Ezt azonban nem engedhette meg magának, hiszen neki ott volt Steve, akit szeretett, és...

\- Márpedig meg fogod hallgatni. Hozzám tartozol, és nem hagyom, hogy az a bazári majom uralkodjon feletted és a lányunk felett. – Arcáról leolvadt a szórakozott mosoly, helyére kőkemény, hűvös maszk kúszott. Hangja vibrált az ingerültségtől, szemei tükre pedig egy pillanat alatt méregzöld tengerré fagyott.

\- Milyen elbaszott istenkomplexusod van neked, ha? Hallottam a kis beszélgetésetekről Steve-vel, és őszintén, nem is vártam tőled többet, de hogy még ezek után van képed... – csattant fel Toni, és még folytatta volna, ám a mágus beléfojtotta a szót, mikor az éppen felpattanni készülő nőt határozottan, ám a lehető legnagyobb gyengédséggel visszanyomta a fotelba.

A zseni szíve ismételten meglódult, ezúttal azonban nem tudta eldönteni, hogy fenyegetve érzi magát, vagy a vágy lobbant fel benne. Egyik verzió sem tűnt helyesnek, utóbbi még jobban megijesztette, mint maga a helyzet, hogy egy skandináv isten fenyegetően magasodik felé.

\- Hallgass meg – lehelte mindössze centikre az arcától Loki. Kihallotta a könyörgést a hangjából, és ez félig-meddig meggyőzte arról, hogy nem fogja bántani, ám a félelmet nem tudta csak úgy figyelmen kívül hagyni.

\- Hallgatlak – felelte elcsukló hangon, csak félig tudatában annak, mit mondott. Pedig ellenkezni akart, minél messzebb lenni tőle, mert az a kevés távolság közöttük teljesen elvette az eszét.

\- Mint mondtam, rossz döntést hoztam, ám nem azt bántam meg, ami köztünk történt. Azt kérdezted akkor, miért gondoltam meg magam, miért nem hagytam megnyílni a portált. Azért tettem, mert rájöttem, nem foglalhatom el Midgardot.

Toni elméjében megfagytak a gondolatok, majd néhány másodperc múlva a megkönnyebbülés lassan cirkulálni kezdett az ereiben. Hirtelen felindulásból jó ötletnek tűnt közelebb hajolni Lokihoz, ajkaik épp csak nem értek össze. Legszívesebben hangosan felnevetett volna, amiért ilyen hülye volt, hogy gyerekes módon megsértődött, fejében hamarabb nyert értelmet a rosszabb verzió. Pedig mennyi minden könnyebb lett volna!

Pillantásuk összekapcsolódott, és egyetlen szekundumig minden tökéletes volt. A vágy fellobbant, lángjai lassú tűzzel emésztették, s annyira vágyott egy csókra, nem, nem csupán vágyott, éhezett. Aztán mielőtt a mágus ajka az övéhez ért volna, észhez tért. Szégyentől vörös arccal lökte le magáról, ennek következtében Loki térdre hullott előtte, ám nem egyenesedett fel, fejét lehajtotta, s csak a keserű mosolyt látta a szája szegletében.

\- Ez semmin sem változtat – jegyezte meg végül hűvösen.

Álarca törött volt, repedezett, és nem tudta megtéveszteni az istent, ám megpróbált minden tőle telhetőt, hogy ez ne így legyen. Nem mutathatta ki, mennyire vágyik rá, hogy teljesen megőrjítette, hiszen az egész bűnös volt, neki ott volt Steve, és nem lett volna szabad ilyen nagy feneket kerítenie egy egyéjszakásnak. Loki mégis különlegesnek bizonyult, olyan dolgokat tudott kiváltani belőle, mint amilyeneket senki más a világon. Elhomályosult tudatát azzal próbálta meg lehűteni, hogy csak azért érez így, mert ez az egész tiltott, az ember pedig vágyik arra, amit nem tehet meg, azonban zihált, pupillái elnyelték az íriszeit, bőre pedig lángolt.

\- Erről senkinek egy szót sem, világos? – nyögte végül.

\- Talán mert akkor még magadnak is bevallanád, hogy jobban vágysz rám, mint arra a pojácára bármikor is fogsz? – emelte fel végre a fejét, hogy a nő szemébe nézhessen.

\- Steve-et szeretem, fogd már fel! Egyszer megtörtént, jó volt, de többet nem fog – állt fel, majd zaklatottan indult el a kijárat felé, abban a reményben, hogy amint elég távol lesz Lokitól, megnyugvásra lelhet, ám a mágus útközben elkapta a csuklóját.

\- Megjegyzem, akármilyen jó színész vagy, nem jó ötlet kísérletet tenni a hazugságok istenének átverésére.

\- Nem akarlak még egyszer itt meglátni. Jarvis, kérlek, intézd el, hogy be ne tegye a lábát erre a szintre.

\- Asszonyom, azt hiszem, ez nem lehetséges... – felelte bizonytalanul a mesterséges intelligencia.

\- Ugyan miért? – vonta fel ingerülten egyik, szépen ívelt szemöldökét a nő.

\- Álmodban nehogy az én nevemet rebegd, mikor épp mellette vagy. Nem szabad összekeverni a neveket, királynőm – hajolt a füléhez.

Antoniát kirázta a hideg a hangjától, szinte az arcán érezte a mosolyát, tarkóján az apró pihék felálltak a bőrét simogató, jeges lehelettől. Mire azonban a pillanatnyi elmezavar tovatűnt, és már épp emelte volna a kezét, hogy lekeverjen egyet a pimasz kurafinak, az zöld fény kíséretében szertefoszlott.

\- A fenébe! – kiáltott fel, ám össze is rezzent a saját hangjától, mivel egész álló nap nem emelte azt fel.

\- Ezért nem lehet, asszonyom – magyarázta Jarvis.

\- Odin azt mondta, nincs semmi hókuszpók! Hogy történhetett ez? - dühöngött tovább, ezúttal már sokkal halkabban.

\- Erre sajnos nem tudom a választ, asszonyom.

Végül kelletlenül, de magára hagyta Cerise-t, mivel ugyan egy hosszúra nyúlt pillanatnak tűnt az egész, de az óra már lassan éjfélt ütött, és a zseninek is szüksége volt alvásra, még ha ezt a világ összes kincséért sem vallotta volna be.

Ám ahelyett, hogy a hálószobájába érve az ágyat vette volna célba, inkább megnyomott egy gombot az egyik éjjeliszekrényén fekvő távirányítón, mire a szoba közepén egy rúd emelkedett ki a semmiből. Régóta rúdtáncolt, pontosabban egyetem óta, de soha nem az volt a célja vele, hogy ribanckodjon egy sort, azt megtehette enélkül is. Inkább csak jól esett neki levezetni a feszültséget, egy kicsit saját magára és a testére figyelnie.

\- Zenét – utasította az MI-t, aki azonnal eleget tett neki, a hangszórókból halk zene áradt, az eddig félhomályba burkolózó helyiség pedig teljes sötétségbe borult.

Lassan közelített a rúdhoz, forgott körülötte egy kicsit, mint a macska, aki játszik az egérrel, majd a dal refrénjéhez érve felkapaszkodott rá. Néhány másodpercig fejjel lefelé csüngött, aztán feljebb tornázta magát, lassan eltompuló agyából kiürítette az összes gondolatot, és csak arra koncentrált, hogy a megtanult figurákat helyesen hajtsa végre. Lehunyt szemekkel, egyik lábát kinyújtva, belefagyva a pozícióba próbálta elodázni a feszültséget, mely ott rezgett az izmaiban és a csontjaiban, ám mire légzése megnyugodott, feje pedig teljesen kiürült, a zene elhallgatott. Csodálkozva nyitotta ki a szemét, és az újra világosságba boruló szoba ajtajában megpillantotta Steve-et, akinek arcán a kifejezés csupa rosszallás volt, szeméből sütött a csalódottság.

\- Nézd csak, ki került elő – jegyezte meg cinikusan, miközben leugrott a rúdról.

\- Te mi a fenét művelsz az éjszaka közepén? – érdeklődött csöppet sem kedvesen a másik.

\- Táncolok – felelte egyszerűen.

\- Ez nem tánc – vágta rá mogorván a férfi.

\- Mire akarsz utalni ezzel?

\- Arra, hogy ilyet egy anyukának nem illene csinálnia.

Válaszul csak hisztérikus nevetésbe kezdett. El sem hitte, hogy Steve tényleg ennyire leragadt a negyvenes években, ahol bárkit lotyónak könyveltek el, ha csak két centivel rövidebb volt a szoknyája a társadalom által elfogadottnál.

\- Miért, mi a franc baj van ezzel? Nem pénzért rázom magam egy klubban, csak táncolok.

\- Ilyen példát akarsz mutatni a lányodnak?

\- Kurvára nem érdekel a véleményed, a féltékenységi rohamod, őszintén, rád sem vagyok kíváncsi. Ha egész álló nap arra nem méltattál, hogy elém állj, akkor le is kophatsz.

\- Úgy teszel, mintha nem volna alapja ennek az egésznek.

\- Mert nincs is!

\- Mégis, akkor Cerise hogy lett?!

\- Na jó, tudod, mit, Steve? Ha visszajöttél elmebaj szigetéről, értesíts.

\- Mégis miért normális az, hogy a hálószobádban egy rúd van, amin vonaglasz, mint egy szajha?

\- Mert nem érted a különbséget a tánc és a ribanckodás között. Az egyik művészet, önkifejezés, feszültséglevezetés, amit akarsz, és nyilván nem az utóbbira gondolok.

A szőke felhorkant, majd legyintett egyet, aztán se szó, se beszéd eltűnt. Toninak még lett volna mondanivalója bőven, és szíve szerint utána kiáltott volna, hogy mekkora egy seggfej, de nem akarta felkelteni a többieket, így csak csendben fortyogott tovább. Gyűlölte az egészet, a Lokival való beszélgetése épp elég volt számára, egy veszekedés Steve-vel, ráadásul egy teljesen értelmetlen, a férfi földhözragadtságából adódó végképp nem hiányzott.

Teljesen elment a kedve mindentől, a táncot sem tudta folytatni, pedig a feszültség csomói, amelyek ott lüktettek minden egyes tagjában, már oldódni látszottak. Nem tudta, mikor aludt el, mert ismét órákon át forgolódott az ágyban, abban reménykedve, hogy talán az alvás majd megnyugvást hoz számára.

Reggel ismét a kislány ébresztette, és megint a közös szint nappalijában kötött ki, Thor társaságában. Szemernyit sem volt hozzá kedve, túl zaklatott és fáradt volt hozzá, ám az isten nem is mondott semmit, csak hozott neki egy kávét, majd leült mellé, és némán bámult maga elé, néha a saját italába kortyolva.

\- Hogyhogy nincs semmi megjegyzésed? – érdeklődött rekedten Toni.

\- Mivel kapcsolatban? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a villámisten.

\- Nyilván mindent tudsz. Ha jól értesültem, Nat és Clint a te szobádban szállásolta el az öcsédet, hogy szemmel tarthasd.

\- Ez így van, ám tegnap éjjel nem beszéltünk. Jóformán sosem beszélünk, de ez lényegtelen. Csak figyelek rá, ennyi az egész.

\- És ma reggelre mit szúrt ki az a sólyomszemed?

\- Hogy beszéltetek.

\- Miből gondolod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő.

\- Mert nagyon dühös és csalódott.

\- Mintha oka volna rá – horkant fel.

\- Ugye a kis félreértésetekről beszéltetek?

\- Ami nem változtat semmin? Igen, arról.

\- És szabad tudnom, miért nem?

\- Mert szeretem Steve-et, és egy egyéjszakás miatt nem fogom őt eldobni. Az öcsédtől semmi mást nem kaphatnék, csak néhány fülledt éjszakát, amíg meg nem un, utána pedig szenvedést. Nekem erre nincs szükségem.

\- Ha nem próbálod meg, nem is tudhatod meg soha. Nem mintha a Kapitánnyal olyan zökkenőmentes lenne a kapcsolatotok...

\- Mire célzol?

\- Én tisztelem őt, és kedvelem, a barátom, de ahogy mostanában viselkedik veled, az elfogadhatatlan.

\- Összezördültünk, na és? Volt már ilyen máskor is, és megoldottuk.

\- Bolond vagy, Fémek Asszonya, ha hagyod, hogy letépjék a szárnyaid. Én csak ennyit mondok neked.

\- Választottam, és a helyes döntést hoztam.

\- Igen, azt a férfit választottad, aki féltékenységében elfelejti, hogy nem a tulajdona vagy, hanem a társa. – Thor máskor búzakék szemeit ezúttal sötét felhők borították be, íriszeiben villámok cikáztak. A tehetetlen harag csak úgy sütött róla, szabad keze ökölbe szorult, tartása feszessé vált.

Tonia nyelt egyet, mert fogalma sem volt róla, mit válaszolhatna. Részben igaznak érezte a szőke haragját, hiszen legalább két napja neki is ezzel kellett megbirkóznia, a vággyal, hogy tennie kell valamit, és a józan ésszel, ami azt súgta, hogy mégsem, mert akkor csak rontana a helyzeten.

\- Tulajdonképpen mit akarsz, Thor? – suttogta bizonytalanul néhány másodperc feszült csend után.

\- A barátom vagy, Antonia, ezen felül az unokahúgom édesanyja, végül is, szegről-végről rokonom. Én csak azt szeretném, hogy boldog legyél, mert most egyértelműen nem vagy az. Tudom, hogy nem az én véleményem fogja megváltoztatni a tiédet, de nem nézhetem szó nélkül, ami folyik. Lehet, hogy Loki borzalmas dolgokat tett, és készült tenni, de ő tisztel téged. A Kapitány ezzel szemben nem adja azt meg neked, amit megérdemelnél. Mint mondtam, ő is a barátom, és akár még azt is elhiszem, hogy szeretitek a másikat, de ha ez továbbra is így fog menni, megölitek egymást.

Toni némán hallgatta végig az asgardit, ismételten azzal küszködve, hogy mégis mit felelhetne, de Thor megoldotta a problémát, mert mondandója befejeztével magára hagyta.

Este már tudta, hogy Steve-vel a konfliktusukat nem tudja majd csak úgy elsimítani. A férfi vélhetően használatba vette a régi lakosztályát, és még annyira sem méltatta, mikor a közös szinten találkoztak, hogy tudomást vegyen róla. Az elkövetkezendő napok feszülten teltek, mint a vihar előtti csend. Loki sem mutatkozott, és ugyan a többiek megpróbáltak villámhárítóként funkcionálni a Kapitány és közte, a dolgok általában rosszul sültek el.

Antonia olyannyira nem bírta elviselni a kialakult szituációt, hogy végül már be sem tette a lábát a közösen használt helyiségekbe, csak a saját szintjén lézengett, szabad idejét általában a laptop előtt töltve, az Industries vezetőségével tárgyalva. Ez elterelte a figyelmét arról, hogy milyen csúnyán összevesztek Steve-vel, és csak további konfliktusokhoz vezetett, mivel egyik vezetőségi tag sem engedett abból, hogy ő is megjelenjen az ülésen.

\- Hé, kislány, kész a reggeli – jelent meg egy reggel az ajtajában Clint.

\- Majd eszek – felelte, fel sem pillantva a bőröndjéből. Cerise az ágyon játszott, természetesen minden oldalról körbepárnázva, nehogy leguruljon.

\- Csak azért jöttem, mert a Kapi már elhúzott egy pirítóssal, gondolom, vissza a konditerembe, és jó lenne együtt reggelizni... Amúgy készülsz valahová?

\- Igen, vezetőségi értekezlet lesz az Industriesnál, és kötelező megjelennem – felelte ingerülten, majd a gardróbhoz ment, és elmélyülten keresgélni kezdett.

\- Na és a törpe? – érdeklődött az íjász döbbenten.

\- Viszem magammal. Három óra múlva indul a gépem, addig oda kell érnem.

\- Nem... Nem akarsz előtte beszélni Steve-vel? Talán nem ártana...

\- Jelenleg le sem szarom, elhiheted, kisebb gondom is nagyobb nála. Bevágta a durcit, oké, világos. Hé, ide tudnád passzolni a bébihordozót?

\- Tessék – adta a kezébe.

\- Köszi – sóhajtotta, aztán visszasietett a lányához, majd még egy adag ruhát adott rá, és a hordozóba tette. – Asszem, minden megvan.

\- Kocsival mész? – kérdezte Barton, még mindig körülötte téblábolva.

\- Nem, majd gyalogolok. Ne legyél hülye, madáragyú. Megkérhetlek rá, hogy hozd a bőröndöm? Én cipelem a mazsolát – mosolygott le Cerise-re, miközben bekötötte.

\- Biztos, hogy ez egy jó ötlet?

\- Arra célzol, hogy úgy vezetek, mint egy őrült? Majd visszafogom magam – indult el az ajtó felé, anélkül, hogy megbizonyosodott róla, a férfi hozza a csomagjait.

Clint egy beletörődő sóhaj kíséretében kapta fel a bőröndöket, majd utána rohant, mivel addigra Antonia már majdnem a liftnél járt.

\- Hát te, Fémek Asszonya? – érkezett Thor hangja mögülük.

Toni megpördült, ám bele is szédült a mutatványba, főleg, mivel a szőke mellett ott ácsorgott a fivére is, aki átható tekintettel bámult rá. A nő érezte, ahogy pillantása végigvándorol rajta, elemzi minden egyes porcikáját, a fehér blézert, az alatta lévő, kivágott, vörös blúzt, és a combközépig érő, szintén hószín szoknyát.

\- Hová megyünk, Antonia? – húzódtak mosolyra az isten ajakai.

\- Te sehová – vágta rá azonnal a zseni.

\- Ó, szóval Odin nem kötötte az orrodra, hogy hozzád vagyok kötve – szélesedett ki a macskavigyora.

\- Hogy mi van? – vonta fel a nő a szemöldökét, hangja magasba szökött a megbotránkozástól.

\- Az éjjel szökni próbált, de nem jutott fel a tetőre, mert egy erőtér megállította. Amikor a lifttel próbálkozott, négy szinttel lejjebb megállt, és nem ment tovább, aztán addig kísérletezett, míg a mágia szinte teljesen össze nem szűkült körülöttetek, úgyhogy néhány órája már itt dekkolunk, mert nem tud sehová sem menni – felelte rezignáltan a bátyja. Toni döbbenten hallgatta a történetet, egyrészt nem értette, Loki miért akart menekülni, hiszen látszólag több mint boldoggá tette, hogy körülötte legyeskedhet.

\- Ezt te csináltad, mi? – horkant fel, a fekete hajú felé fordulva.

\- Akármennyire is szeretném, hogy így legyen, nem az én művem. Úgy tűnik, amint Odin észlelte, hogy rossz fiú vagyok, szorosabbra fogta a pórázt. Már teleportálni sem tudok – válaszolta elégedetten.

\- Ugye ez csak egy szar vicc?! Vezetőségi értekezlet lesz Velencében, nem vihetem a pszichopata öcsikédet is magammal!

A jelző hallatán a hazugságisten arcán mintha átfutott volna a sértettség, de vonásait hamar rendezte. Ezzel szemben Thor remekül szórakozott, habár láthatóan alig aludt valamit az éjjel, hála fivérének.

\- Magasról tojok rá. Ha itt pusztulsz is meg, én elmentem – jelentette ki végül ingerülten, majd betrappolt a liftbe, ahol már várta őt Barton. Megnyomta a garázs gombját, közben pedig végig Loki szemébe nézett, egész addig, míg be nem zárult az ajtó.

Az isten ismét vigyorogni kezdett, mint aki tudja, hogy úgyis nyerni fog, ami csak tovább feszítette a zseni idegeit. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, mikor az ajtók becsukódtak, ám a lassan rá telepedő nyugalom mindössze két emelettel lejjebb teljesen elszállt, mivel a lift egyszer csak sikoltva torpant meg. Hallotta, hogy egyébként a szerkezet menne tovább, azonban mintha valami beakadt volna alá. Szitkozódva feszegette szét az ajtót, majd mit sem törődve azzal, amit a két asgardi mondott neki, inkább a lépcsőház felé vette az irányt, majd kiadta Jarvisnak az utasítást, hogy kezdjen valamit a felvonóval.

\- Asszonyom, a lift tökéletesen működik, úton van a garázsba – felelte a mesterséges intelligencia.

\- Ugye most szórakozol velem, J? – hitetlenkedett.

\- Nem, asszonyom.

\- Mindegy, lépcsőzöm – nyitotta ki az ajtót, azonban a lába nem érte el az első lépcsőfokot, mert egy láthatatlan falba ütközött.

Mögötte Clint először csak feltolta a szemüvegét, mintha nem látna jól benne, majd hangos nevetésbe kezdett.

\- Te mi a francot röhögsz, madáragyú? – rivallt rá.

\- Semmi, semmi, csak asszem, kivételesen igazat mondott az a kígyó – röhögött tovább, szabad kezével a szeméből kicsorduló könnyeket törölgetve.

\- Ez nem lehet igaz! Jarvis, mi a franc ez?

\- Asszonyom, energiát észlelek, hasonlót, mint amit Mr. Laufeyson használ – adott választ készségesen a kérdésére Jarvis.

\- Édes istenem, miért? Mit tettem, hogy ezzel büntetsz engem?! – emelte az ég felé a tekintetét.

\- Szóval nem mehetsz sehová nélküle. Ez nagyon jó! Szerintem mondd le azt az értekezletet – nevetgélt tovább Barton, mire Toni tarkón vágta a ridiküljével.

\- Inkább húzz vissza, és mondd meg annak az emós idiótának, hogy tolja le a seggét – sóhajtotta beletörődően.

\- Te elviszed magaddal? – döbbent le az íjász.

\- Pepper megöl, ha nem megyek, és mindjárt indul a gépem is, Rhodeyt nem várakoztathatom meg... Megint.

\- És ha valami bajod esik? – kérdezte aggódóan a férfi. Izmai megfeszültek, készen állt bármelyik pillanatban a támadásra, vagy éppen Loki likvidálására.

\- Nem bánthat, és nem is fog. Másképp úgysem bízta volna rám a nagyfater... De nincs energiám most ezzel is foglalkozni, még ha ő is szórakozik, órák kérdése, míg megoldom, hogy megszabaduljak tőle. Vagy talán soha, mivel mágia.

Az íjász sóhajtva hagyta magára, néhány perc múlva pedig a vadalmaként vigyorgó Lokival tért vissza.

\- Akkor végre leveszed ezt rólam? – emelte fel a kezét, amit körbeölelt a karkötő, amely megakadályozta, hogy szabadon garázdálkodhasson.

\- Sok értelme úgy sincs – motyogta, majd elé lépett, és rutinosan leszerelte róla a szerkezetet.

\- Biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? – szólt közbe Barton.

\- Ha rajta van, nem tudom elvinni. Habár a hátam közepére sem kívánom, és valószínűleg kapok majd a pofámra, ha visszajövök, de mindegy.

\- A pojáca észre sem fogja venni – lehelte az isten.

\- Hallgass, és húzzál befelé a liftbe, mert a végén még meggondolom magam, és végignyáladzhatod az utat – húzta el a blézerét, hogy a fekete hajú megláthassa a sokkolót, amely a szoknyája derekába rejtve pihent. Egyelőre...

\- A bátyám a villámok istene – felelte egyre halványodó mosollyal.

\- Ez nem jelenti, hogy kevésbé fog fájni – kacsintott, aztán Clinthez fordult. – Fedezz, oké?

A férfi gondolkodott egy darabig, aztán beletörődve felsóhajtott.

\- De ha a Kapitány megtudja... – kezdte.

\- Nem fogja, Natasha és Thor majd segítenek. Na, meg Jarvis, igaz? – pillantott a legközelebbi kamera felé.

\- Igenis, asszonyom. De talán megkérhetné Mr. Laufeysont, hogy hagyjon itt egy másolatot magából – felelte készségesen a mesterséges intelligencia.

Antonia kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét, tekintetét pedig a hazugságistenre emelte. Az csak kihívóan vigyorgott vissza rá, majd a következő pillanatban a tökéletes mása jelent meg mellette.

\- Odin azt mondta, semmi mágia. Hogy a fenébe csinálod? – érdeklődött a nő ingerülten.

\- Van, amit szabad, és van, amit nem. A minket összekötő varázslattól is függ, hogy mire vagyok képes, jelenleg pedig elkezdett lazulni a póráz – válaszolta, majd megpaskolta a klónja vállát. – De senki ne nyúljon hozzá, mert semmivé foszlik. – Ezt már Sólyomszemnek címezte, aki csak felhorkant, aztán inkább Tonihoz lépett, és átölelte.

\- Remélem, bírni fogsz vele – súgta a fülébe.

\- Egy normál embert megölne a sokkolóm, őt csak ártalmatlanná teszi – magyarázta, közben pedig végig Lokira vigyorgott, arcán pedig romlott kifejezés terült szét.

Az isten tökéletesen hallotta, amit a nő mondott, és nem igazán tetszett neki a gondolat, hogy egy bizonyos időintervallumig öntudatlanul fetrengjen a padlón, mert Antonia úgy ítélte meg, nem viselkedik elég jól. Hatalmasat nyelt, bőre a szokásosnál is sápadtabb lett, pupillái pedig kitágultak, ez jelezte Tonia számára, hogy felfogta a fenyegetést.

\- Vigyázz magadra – csókolta homlokon Clint, aztán elengedte.

Mosolyogva lépett be a liftbe, ahol Loki már várakozott rá, aztán még integetett az íjásznak, mielőtt becsukódott volna az ajtó. Cerise már aludt a hordozóban, és inkább rá koncentrált, nem a mellette álló skandináv istenre, aki ismét kezdett felbátorodni. Szerencsére, mielőtt megszólalt volna, leértek a garázsba, így szinte kimenekült a felvonóból, egészen az autójáig. Eredetileg az Audival akart menni, de mivel útközben becsatlakozott egy potyautas is, ezért végül a Mercedest választotta. Persze tudta, a többiek ennek csak örülnek, mert legalább nem tud őrült sebességgel száguldani, míg ott van mellette a lánya, de őt frusztrálta a gondolat, hogy ennyi öröme nem lehet.

Miután berakta Cerise-t az anyósülésre, és bekötötte, a vezető oldalhoz sietett, ám pillantása megakadt a kocsi mellett ácsorgó Lokin.

\- Szállj be! – rivallt rá.

\- Azt hittem, a gyerekeket hátra szokták rakni – osztotta meg a problémáját Tonival.

\- Hány éves is vagy? – húzta össze a szemét a nő, ám amikor látta, hogy válaszolni akar, leállította. – Ne, költői kérdés volt. Hátul leszel, akkor legalább kevésbé idegesítesz, ja, és pofa be.

Mielőtt a másik reagálhatott volna, már beszállt az autóba, addig azonban nem indított, míg az isten sem tett ugyanígy. Addig, míg csak ácsorgott, ingerült pillantásokat lövellt a visszapillantóból, mikor pedig végre bekötötte magát, csak türelmetlenül csettintett egyet a nyelvével.

\- De nem szeret itt várni valaki – jegyezte meg a fekete hajú.

\- Kuss – sziszegte, aztán indított. Másodperceken belül New York utcáin voltak, Antonia pedig kicsit sem fogta vissza magát, még így is a megengedett felett volt a sebességmérő mutatója.

\- Mondd csak, hogy tudsz vezetni tűsarkúban? – próbált vele beszélgetni a férfi.

\- Kuss! – ismételte el.

\- Értem én, rossz kedved van, de ne aggódj, olyan lesz, mintha itt sem lennék – mosolyodott el, aztán zöld fény kíséretében egy teljesen más emberré változott.

A zseni szíve szerint beletaposott volna a fékbe, hogy az idióta lefejelje a fejtámlát, de végül Cerise miatt megállta.

\- És a pofádat be tudod fogni?!

Válaszul az isten úgy tett, mintha becipzározná a száját, majd eldobná a kulcsot. Toni csak a szemét forgatta, a mágus meg csak vigyorgott.

\- Mondd csak, minek örülsz ennyire?

Loki vállat vont, de nem mondott semmit. Toni ekkor jött rá, hogy szórakozik vele, és hogy nem volt a legelmésebb ötlet csendre bírni.

\- Istenem, miért versz engem?! – emelte az ég felé a tekintetét.

A reptéren jutott már csak eszébe, hogy mennyire megbánta, amiért magával hozta Lokit. Nem, mintha lett volna más választása... Rhodey már várt rá, ám amikor megpillantotta a fekete Mercedest, először meg sem mozdult, csak zavarodottan bámult az autó irányába. Még csak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy talán Toni lehet az, mert egyszerűen lehetetlenségnek tűnt, hogy a nő bármilyen körülmények között ilyen visszafogott autót válasszon. Az ezredes meg volt róla győződve, Antonia csak késik, mert hiába ott a lánya, egészen biztos, hogy az csili-vili Audival fog érkezni.

Közelebb érve aztán nem kis meglepetésére Tonit pillantotta meg a kormány mögött, és ekkor már fejvesztve rohant, hogy üdvözölje a legjobb barátját.

\- Hogy ebből micsoda botrány lesz! – sóhajtotta a zseni, majd erőt vett magán, és kiszállt az autóból.

\- Szia! – ölelte át azonnal Rhodey, ezzel azonban csak némi időt nyert, mert hamarosan a barátja is kiszúrta, hogy még egyszer csapódik az ajtó, és hátulról Loki száll ki. A joviális mosoly azonnal lehervadt az arcáról, és hitetlenkedve pislogott a nőre. – Ez mégis mit keres itt?!

\- Hosszú, bonyolult, majd a gépen elmesélem – hadarta, aztán kiszakadt az öleléséből, és még az isten előtt az anyósülés felőli ajtóhoz ment, hogy kivegye a lányát. – Tedd hasznossá magad, és hozd a csomagokat – vetette oda csak úgy foghegyről a fekete hajúnak, majd meg sem várva a válaszát elindult a repülő felé.

Természetesen a hazugságisten nem maradt le túlságosan tőle, egyrészt, mert nem tehette meg, másrészt, úgy loholt Toni után, akár egy hűséges öleb. A nő már az autóban észrevette, hogy hála a ki tudja milyen égi erőnek, csendben maradt, és vagy a tájat fürkészte – ez fordult elő kevesebbszer -, vagy a visszapillantó tükörből bámulta őt. Ez éppenséggel még nem is lett volna olyan ijesztő, de volt valami a tekintetében, nem különösen rossz, csak megfejthetetlen, és nem odaillő.

\- Most komolyan, Tonia, mi a fenét keres itt? – hajolt hozzá közelebb a férfi, hogy rajtuk kívül senki se hallhassa.

\- Mondtam, elmesélem a gépen – torpant meg, majd a mögötte továbbra is csendbe burkolózó Lokihoz fordult. – Előttem – jelentette ki türelmetlenül.

\- Ragaszkodom hozzá, hogy te menj előre – ellenkezett, de közben mélyen a szemébe nézett.

\- Komolyan most kell úriembernek lenned? Csak menj már, nem akarom, hogy a lesifotósok lekapjanak minket.

\- Nem. Menj te előre – makacskodott tovább.

\- Loki... - kezdte fenyegetően a nő, ám a barátja félbeszakította.

\- Tones, csak menj már, majd én megyek leghátul, és akkor tuti nem tűnik el – forgatta a szemét a férfi.

\- Ha akarna, sem tudna szökni – magyarázta, miközben felsétált a lépcsőn.

A repülőgép belsejébe érve azonnal ledobta magát az egyik ülésre, maga mellé pedig lerakta a békésen szundikáló Cerise-t a hordozóval együtt. Megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, néhány pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, ám mikor kinyitotta, a feszültség ismét parázslani kezdett benne, mivel Loki ott volt vele szemben, és aggodalmasan vizslatta a lányukat.

\- Mi van? – érdeklődött kicsit sem túl barátságosan.

\- Normális, hogy ilyen sokat alszik? – bökött állával a kicsi felé.

Toni egy pillanatra megakadt, pedig szólásra nyitotta a száját, azonban nem tudta, mit mondjon. Nem azért, mert nem volt válasza a kérdésre, hanem mert ekkor tudatosult először benne, hogy az isten igenis törődik a lányukkal. A hangjából, az arckifejezéséből nem jöhetett volna rá, de a szeme, azok a gyönyörű smaragdok elárulták, hogy feszült, és aggódik. Nem értette, miért hagyja neki, hogy láthassa ezeket az érzéseket, hiszen Loki soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem engedte ezt meg, ám be kellett látnia, hogy kapcsolatuk mindig is különleges volt ilyen szempontból. Az isten talán szándékosan, vagy épp nem, de a közelében mindig felolvadni látszott, kemény, hűvös maszkját félredobta, és csak egy kicsit a valódi önmaga volt, nem, amit mások láttak belőle.

\- Még csak most lesz négy hónapos, normális, hogy ennyit alszik. Nagyrészt csak eszik, és alszik, hogy nagyra nőjön – pillantott a lányára, közben pedig gyengéd mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai.

Ezúttal Lokin volt a csodálkozás sora, hiszen ugyan tudta, hogy Antonia szereti a lányukat – ennél természetesebb dolog véleménye szerint nem is létezett -, de valami mégis teljesen letaglózta a nő mosolyában. A szeretet és odaadás, amellyel a kicsire pillantott, Frigga gyönyörű, égkék pillantására emlékeztette, amely ugyanilyen érzéseket tükrözött, csak éppen felé, és bátyja felé. Talán azért volt ekkora hatással mindez rá, mert hiányzott neki az anyja, elvégre az elmúlt egy évben alig látta, vagy épp a mellkasában fészket rakó keserűség miatt, melyet a tudat táplált, hogy szülőanyja kitette őt egy jeges sziklára meghalni.

Nagyot kellett nyelnie, hogy elszabadult érzéseit eltompítsa, végül pedig némán bólintott egyet, jelezve ezzel Toninak, hogy megértette, amit mondott. A zseni persze észrevette a változást, sőt, nyomon is követte, habár az okot nem értette. Rákérdezni nem akart, sokkal inkább nem mert, pedig furdalta a kíváncsiság, így csendben maradt, és inkább figyelmét ismét a lányának szentelte, aki épp a legjobbkor döntött úgy, hogy eleget aludt.

\- Sssh, semmi baj – próbálta nyugtatni, miután kiszabadította a hordozóból, és a karjaiba vette. – Hahó, Cerise, mi a baj?

\- Megijedt, azt hiszi, magára hagytad – válaszolta Loki, mire a nő megdermedt, és csak csodálkozva pislogott rá.

\- Ezt mégis honnan tudod?

\- Borzasztóan kuszák a gondolatai, csak hangok, színek és érzések, de azt hiszem, nagyjából megértjük egymást. Van valamiféle kapcsolat közöttünk, amivel szavak nélkül is tudunk kommunikálni – magyarázta.

\- Te Cerise fejében mászkálsz?! Azonnal szállj ki onnan!

\- Ezt... Ezt nem én csinálom, és ez nem telepátia, mert nem működik állandóan. Nagyon ritkán hallok, inkább csak érzek valamit, amiből nagyjából megállapítom, hogy mit gondol.

\- És akkor most miért hallgatott el hirtelen? – pillantott le a kicsire Toni, aki addigra már teljes nyugalomban vigyorgott az apja felé.

\- Mert meghallotta a hangomat – viszonozta a gesztust Loki. Cerise tudta még hová fokozni a dolgot, kezével-lábával kapálózni kezdett, és hangosan felkacagott.

\- Ugye te most szórakozol velem? – vonta fel hitetlenkedve a szemöldökét a nő.

\- Miért tenném? Kedvel engem, szerintem azt is tudja, ki vagyok, ellenben a bazári majommal... - felelte, továbbra is a lányára mosolyogva.

A pillanatot végül Rhodey zavarta meg, aki a másik oldalon lévő ülések egyikén foglalt helyet, majd közölte, hogy kössék be az öveiket, mert nemsokára felszállnak.

\- Akkor végre elmondod, Tones, hogy mit keres itt az a pszichopata, aki megpróbálta elfoglalni a Földet, és nem mellesleg, a lányod apja? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

\- Remélem, szabad vagy az elkövetkezendő két órára – sóhajtotta a nő.

 

 

 


	5. Ha figyelmeztettelek volna, hogy a tűz megéget, belesétáltál volna?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni Lokival és Rhodey-val Velencébe megy, hogy kelletlenül ugyan, de részt vegyen a vezetőségi értekezleten.

– Ugye most csak szórakozol, Tonia? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Rhodey.  
– Bocsi, hogy nem szóltam... De kicsit elfoglalt voltam – felelte bűntudatosan a zseni.   
– Remélem, tisztában vagy vele, hogy rátok kéne hívnom a nemzeti gárdát?  
– De nem fogod – vágta rá magabiztosan a nő.   
– Csak azért, mert reménykedem benne, hogy a Bosszúállók együtt képesek kordában tartani a pszichopata ex-pasidat.  
– Soha az életben nem volt a pasim! – háborgott Antonia.   
– Ez azért elég merész kijelentés, főleg, mivel van egy lányotok.  
Loki mindeközben rezzenéstelen arccal bámult ki az ablakon, és látszólag figyelmen kívül hagyta a beszélgetést, mintha nem is hallaná, azonban nagyon is tisztában volt mindennel.   
– Lényegtelen – sóhajtotta a feltaláló.   
– És így hogyan szeretnél eljutni az értekezletre? Az igazgatótanács elég agybajt fog kapni attól, hogy a kicsivel jelensz meg.   
– Leparkolom a folyosón, vagy tudom is én, és bízom benne, hogy nem akar majd kószálni – pillantott a mágusra. – Hé, Houston hívja az istenek gyöngyét.   
– Nem vagyok süket, királynőm – húzódtak macskavigyorra az ajkai.   
– Ezt még egyszer ne! – mordult fel Toni.   
– Ugyan mit? – tetette a hülyét.  
– Leszel kedves rendesen viselkedni, amíg én a konferencián leszek? – sóhajtotta beletörődően.   
– Unatkozni fogok – jelentette be kényesen.   
– Az engem egy csöppet sem érdekel.   
– De ha már egy helyiségben kell velem tartózkodnod, akkor fog.   
– Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek? – vonta fel Tonia az egyik szemöldökét.   
– Nem, ez figyelmeztetés. Elég rossz fiú tudok lenni, ha unatkozok – vigyorgott.   
– Választhatsz – emelte fel mindkét kezét a nő, mire az isten arcát beborította a zavarodottság.   
– Mégis mit?  
– Hogy melyik kezemmel fogom eltörni az állkapcsodat – sziszegte a nő.   
– Ó, ez nagyon édes, de legfeljebb a kezedet törhetnéd el. Azt pedig nem szeretném.   
– Még meggondolom, hogy az út további részét kómában töltsd-e – húzta el a blézerét, hogy a férfi megpillanthassa a sokkolót.   
– Befejeznétek? Tisztára, mint két agyhalott tinédzser – horkant fel Rhodey.   
– De hát fenyeget! – fordult felé Loki, tágra nyílt kiskutyaszemekkel, megbántott kölyköt mímelve.   
– Uram. Atyám – kommentálta az ezredes. – Nem tinédzserek. Öt évesek...   
– Azért valld be, élvezed, hogy egy több ezer éves isten óvóbácsinak nézett téged. Én legalábbis élvezem a bántalmazó szerepét – magyarázta Toni, miközben elégedetten hátradőlt az ülésben.   
– Csak ezeregyszáz – helyesbített a mágus.  
– Figyelj, Tones, én hatalmas rajongója vagyok a Rogers-szel való viharos, plátói és keszekusza kapcsolatotoknak, de biztos, hogy jól választottál? – Válaszul a nő csak ismét felvonta a szemöldökét. – Oké-oké, értem, de csak mondom, hogy ez a fickó pont olyan elmebeteg, mint te.   
– És? – morogta egyre sötétedő tekintettel a zseni.   
– Szerintem eltévesztetted a házszámot, töpörtyű. Óvóbácsi van egy millió, de még egy óvodás... Nos, azért egy másik világba kell menned – kelt fel a férfi, mivel a felszállás óta, azaz másfél órája már ott ücsörgött, és elgémberedtek a tagjai.   
– Nagyon remélem, hogy gúnyolódsz...  
– Nem, akkor tettem, mikor azt mondtam, nagy rajongója vagyok a románcotoknak a Kapitánnyal – veregette meg a vállát, majd elsétált.   
– Szerintem kedvel – nevetett Loki.  
– Ne keverd össze azzal, hogy utálja Steve-et – vágta rá, majd kivette a hordozóból Cerise-t, és elviharzott.  
Már beesteledett, mire landoltak a repülőtéren, Toni hullafáradt volt, és semmi másra sem vágyott, csak a puha ágyra a hotelszobában. Szerencsére a bejelentkezés könnyen ment, mivel az isten vette a fáradtságot arra, hogy a kis illúzióival megtévessze a recepcióst. Na, meg a hamis iratok sem jöttek rosszul... A nő szándékosan két szobát vett ki, ám mikor azok elfoglalására került a sor, Loki makacsul lecövekelt az ő ajtaja előtt. Mivel arra nem volt ereje, hogy valami frappánsat vessen oda neki, így csak felvonta a szemöldökét.   
  
– Összeszűkült az erőtér – tájékoztatta egy elégedett vigyor kíséretében.  
– Hazudsz – állapította meg Antonia, majd mit sem foglalkozva vele, bement a szobájába, aztán az orra előtt csapta be az ajtót.   
Azonban igaznak bizonyult, mivel a szoba közepén megtorpant, és képtelen volt tovább menni. Szitkozódva próbálkozott ismét, de hátratántorodott, minden egyes újabb kísérleténél pedig egy közelebb került az ajtóhoz.   
– Gyere be – sóhajtotta beletörődően.  
Az isten nem tétovázott, és ugyan próbált komolyságot erőltetni az arcára, csak úgy sütött róla az elégedettség, majd, mintha csak otthon lenne, levetette magát az ágyra.   
– Tájékoztatlak, hogy a földön alszol – morogta a nő.  
– Miért is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.   
– Mert nem alszom veled egy ágyban. Ráadásul nem így terveztem. Mi történt?  
– Túl sokat varázsolgattam.   
– Mit műveltél?  
– Álcáztam magam, ahogy kérted. Arról már nem tehetek, hogy Odinnak ez nem tetszik.  
– A családotokban ez valami szokás, hogy kerítőt játszotok?   
– Miért lenne az? – érdeklődött szórakozottan.   
– Csak aludni szeretnék, mert kimerült vagyok. Olyan nagy kérés ez?! – pillantott az ég felé.  
Cerise épp ebben a pillanatban döntött úgy, hogy a színes plüss, ami eddig lekötötte a figyelmét, nem olyan érdekes, és sírni kezdett. Antonia azonnal kiszabadította a hordozóból, felvette, ringatta, lassan pedig meg is nyugodott a kicsi.   
– Zuhanyozni akartam, tücsök – magyarázta a lányának, mélyen a smaragdzöld szemekbe nézve. – Gondolom, erről lemondhatok, igaz? Mi lesz veled a szeparációs szorongásnál?  
– Menj, majd én vigyázok rá – ajánlotta fel Loki.  
– Hogyne – horkant fel a nő.  
– Komolyan.   
– Nem bízom benned.   
– Az én lányom is, csak nem csinálok vele semmit! – csattant fel a mágus.  
– Hah, jól van, győzött a kimerültség – lehelte, majd a lányához fordult. – Apád szeretne veled lenni egy kicsit. Mit szólsz hozzá?  
– Szerintem semmi kivetése ellene – kotyogott közbe a férfi.  
– Őt kérdeztem – villant felé a tekintete. Cerise azonban ekkorra már érdeklődve vizsgálta az apját, majd kapálózni is kezdett, épp csak a hisztiig nem jutottak el. – Áruló – mondta a kicsinek, miközben átadta az istennek.  
Loki arrogáns álarca azonnal szertefoszlott, helyét gyengéd kifejezés váltotta fel. Antonia gyomra bukfencet vetett a látványra, mert egészen eddig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a mágus tud ilyen is lenni. Az csak tovább fokozta a döbbenetét, hogy Cerise igencsak vevőnek bizonyult az apjára, mivel olyan szélesen vigyorgott, mint mikor huzamosabb idő után kerül csak vissza az anyjához. A hosszú, fekete sörény pedig külön lenyűgözte a gyereket, érdeklődve vizsgálta az apró fonatokat, amik a göndör tincsek között rejtőzködtek. Loki meg csak nevetett rajta, és akkor sem lett dühös, mikor az apró ujjak a loboncába akadtak.  
– Óvatosan, kölyök – szabadította ki az aprócska kezet. – Édesanyád haját is így téped? – kuncogott.   
A kislány hangos nevetésbe kezdett, Tonit pedig elfogta az aggodalom, hogy a gyerek a nagy jókedvben elfelejt levegőt venni. Csak állt a fürdő ajtajában, és figyelte őket, ám a másik kettő annyira belefeledkezett az ismerkedésbe, hogy tudomást sem vettek róla.   
– Hmmm... Értem – állt fel Loki, majd az ablakhoz sétált.  
Közben módszeresen hátra dobta a tincseit, ám ez a kislánynak annyira nem tetszett, és már majdnem rákezdett.  
– Tudom, tudom, hogy tetszik, de nem tanácsos mások haját tépkedni. Kivéve a nagybátyádét, azt lehet, sőt kell is. Bizony, Thor megérdemli – mosolygott rá, ám Cerise továbbra is a sírás határán állt. – Jól van – sóhajtotta, aztán előrefésült egy fonatot. – Ha nagyobb leszel, neked is ilyen szép, hosszú hajad lesz. Legalábbis, azt hiszem... A fonat? Ó, majd befonom neked. Hogy mikor? Amint elég hosszú hozzá a hajad.   
A gyerek abban a pillanatban ismét tökéletes zenbe került, amint megkaparintotta a tincset. Toni továbbra is az ajtóban állt, és nem tudta, mit kellene éreznie. Egyfelől bűntudata volt, amiért eddig nem hagyta, hogy legalább egy kis időt töltsön Loki a lányukkal, másrészt teljesen ledöbbent, mivel az isten remekül kijött a kölyökkel.   
– Azt mondtad, nem mászkálsz a fejében – szólalt meg végül. A mágus felé pillantott, majd elmosolyodott.  
– Nem is, de veszettül kíváncsi, és mivel ez elég erős, így hangosak a gondolatai. Inkább csak foszlányok, de… – felelte.   
– De? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.   
– Ha nem érzékeled mindezt, nem is értheted, miről beszélek. A lényeg, hogy ez nem telepátia, és csak azt hallom, amit ő is akar, hogy halljak. Egyébként, nem azt mondtad, hogy zuhanyozni indulsz?  
– Előtte megbizonyosodtam róla, hogy tudod kezelni – sóhajtotta, majd megfordult, és magára zárta a fürdő ajtaját.  
Egy órával később tűnt csak fel ismét, hullafáradtan, majd leragadó szemekkel. Fürdés közben persze hallotta, hogy Cer hangosan kacag, és többször is elhatározta, hogy azonnal megnézi, minden rendben van-e, viszont végül nem tette. Visszatérve azonban a kislányt az ágyon elnyúlva találta, mellette pedig Loki ült, és ugyan egy könyv volt a kezében, a legkisebb mozdulatára is a kicsi felé kapta a tekintetét.   
– Azt nem mondtam, hogy altasd is el, de köszi – lépkedett közelebb Toni.   
– Nehezen alszik, mi? – kuncogott az isten.  
– Csak este. Mivel ennyi ember van körülöttünk, túlpörög addigra, és nincs az az isten, aki tíz előtt ágyba tenné – magyarázta, miközben egy törülközővel felitatta a hajáról a vizet.  
– Úgy tűnik, mégis van – húzódtak ravasz mosolyra a mágus ajkai.   
– Húzódj arrébb – kérte, immár az ágy mellett toporogva.   
– Miért is? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a másik.  
– Mert aludni szeretnék, azért. Holnap vezetőségi értekezlet lesz, és ki kell pihennem magam.   
– Cer veled alszik? – érdeklődött, addigra az ágy másik oldalán terpeszkedve.   
– Nem arról volt szó, hogy nincs varázslás?   
– Azt mondtad, menjek arrébb.   
– Mindegy – bújt be a takaró alá, majd gyengéden végigsimított a lánya arcán.  
– Hoztam neked bort – mutatott az éjjeliszekrényen álló pohárra Loki.   
Antonia gyanakodva pislogott előbb az italra, majd az istenre, de végül arra az elgondolásra jutott, hogy a hazugságisten csak nem akarja őt megölni, így elvette, és belekortyolt. Régen ivott már olasz bort, hiszen legutóbbi látogatásakor várandós volt, így nem tehette meg, éppen ezért lehunyt szemmel élvezte néhány másodpercig az italt. Aztán megállapította, hogy Loki vagy az ő gondolataiban is turkál, vagy csak ráhibázott, mert a kedvence volt.  
  
– Hogy csináltad, mikor rád bíztam Cerise-t? – kezdte élesen, mikor eljutott a tudatáig, hogy fogalma sincs, a férfi mégis hogyan szerezte.   
– Van szobaszerviz, Antonia – felelte egyszerűen.  
– És honnan tudtad? – folytatta a faggatózást.  
– Mégis mit?  
– Hogy ez a kedvencem.  
– Nem tudtam, a neve alapján választottam.   
– Nem hívtak? – váltott témát.  
– Úgy érted, a bazári majom keresett-e a hotel telefonján? – horkant fel.  
– Ez egy igen... – kortyolt inkább ismét a borba, majd feszülten igazgatni kezdte a köntösét a lábain.   
– De az ezredes elintézte a dolgot. Egyébként, csak kérdezem, mi ez a mosolyszünet?  
– Mert te aztán csak úgy érdeklődsz... – forgatta a szemét.   
– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy nem örülök – suttogta egy pislogással később az isten, mindössze néhány centi távolságból.   
Lehetetlen lassúsággal, tekintetét mélyen a nőébe fúrva vette ki a kezéből a borospoharat, majd lerakta melléjük, és ugyan ezen kívül semmi mást nem csinált, de már mindezt olyan erotikusan tette, hogy Tonia szíve hevesen kezdett dobogni, a levegő a tüdejében rekedt, pupillái kitágultak. A váratlan közelségtől teljesen ledermedt, Loki pedig látva, hogy nem fog menekülni, óvatosan, mélyen a szemébe nézve közeledett. Ezúttal eszében sem volt őt ellökni, csak lehunyta a pilláit, mikor megérezte az isten hűvös leheletét az ajkain, majd türelmetlenül, megunva a feszült várakozást kapott a másik szája után. A csók gyengéd volt, ismerkedő, elővigyázatos, mintha a férfi attól félne, hogy bármelyik pillanatban elillanhat. Aztán elszakadtak egymástól, utána ismét összeforrtak, és ez így ment tovább, minden egyes alkalommal egyre hevesebben, egyre több, míg a levegő hiánya miatt huzamosabb időre szétválni kényszerültek.   
– Gyönyörű vagy – suttogta Loki, vágytól rekedten.   
– Nem volna szabad – motyogta a nő.   
– Mi tart vissza?  
– Jelenleg? Hogy a lányunk alig néhány centire alszik tőlünk.  
– Emiatt ne aggódj – mosolyodott el, a következő pillanatban pedig a mágus fordított a helyzetükön, így a nő került felülre, azonban alig, hogy megtalálta az egyensúlyát, legurultak az ágyról.  
Újabb csókcsata vette kezdetét, ezúttal sokkal hevesebb, követelőzőbb. Aztán fogalma sincs, hogyan, de ujjai a sötét hajzuhatagba túrtak, szabad keze pedig beférkőzött a férfi inge alá. Minden olyan gyorsan történt, hogy fel sem fogta, csak ő létezett, és a pimaszan vigyorgó isten, és azok a csodálatos, jéghideg ajkak. A ruháik hamar eltűntek, és őszintén, bele sem gondolt abba, mit művel, csak tette, mert a vágy lángjai égették minden egyes porcikáját, és nem számított semmi, sem a másnapi értekezlet, sem Rogers.   
Épp csak annyira sikerült egy pillanatra észhez térnie, hogy az éjjeliszekrény felé kezdjen el kapirgálni szabad kezével, mivel a másik túlságosan el volt foglalva Loki hófehér bőrének felfedezésével, ám az isten hamar elkapta, és visszahúzta.  
– Gumi – zihálta, a férfi pedig megakadt a csókban, és zavart arckifejezéssel szakadt el tőle.  
– Mi? – nyögte.   
– Tudod, óvszer. Franc tudja, mi van velünk, de jelenleg nem akarok még egy gyereket – magyarázta.  
– Aha... – bólintott lassan, mire Antonia azonnal leszűrte, hogy valószínűleg nem tart magánál.   
– Van nálam – nyugtatta meg, majd lustán kinyújtózkodott, remélve, hogy megtalálja valahol a táskáját.  
– Miért tartasz magadnál? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a másik, vágytól még mindig sötét, homályos íriszei pedig kitisztulni látszottak, a sűrű köd, mely eddig elfedte, kezdett feloszlani.   
– Épp ilyen helyzetekre – felelte, majd diadalittasan elmosolyodott, mikor megfogta a táskáját, ám az leesett.   
Egyetlen pillanatra mindketten megmerevedtek, a pánik felkúszott a torkukba, hogy talán felkeltették Cerise-t, éppen ezért füleltek egy darabig, míg szinte egyszerre kiengedtek egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt.  
– Alszik – tájékoztatta a férfi.  
– Tudom – motyogta csak félig figyelve, mivel az apró tasak megtalálására koncentrált. Mindent talált, olyasmiket is, amiket eddig elveszettnek hitt, ám azt nem, amire szüksége volt, így végül fogta az egészet, és kiborította a padlóra. Loki szórakozottan figyelte, smaragd szemei minden mozdulatát követték. – Megvan! – suttogta boldogan, aztán visszafordult az istenhez, és ismét megcsókolta. – Remélem, tudod, hogy kell használni – motyogta az ajkaiba.   
– Őszintén? Azt hiszem... – kezdte, ám Toni félbeszakította.  
– Egy nem is megfelelt volna – motyogta, majd a fogai közé vette a csomagolást, és kibontotta.   
Az isten ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy ezúttal az ajkaival kezdje el bejárni azt a heves, türelmetlen útvonalat, amelyet eddig a kezeivel fedezett fel. Antonia lehunyt szemmel sóhajtott fel, és nagyon vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne legyen túl hangos. Aztán Loki fordított a helyzetükön, ő került alulra, a férfi pedig úgy terpeszkedett a combjai között, mint egy nagyon-nagyon elégedett macska, épp csak nem dorombolt.   
  
– Loki... – sziszegte, miközben partnere dél felé vette az irányt a csodálatos szájával.   
– Igen? – suttogta két csók között a bőrébe.   
Szavak helyett azonban a tarkójánál megragadta, és felhúzta.   
– Gumi – emlékeztette, aztán keze lejjebb vándorolt az isten derekáról, és sietve, rutinos mozdulatokkal a férfiasságára görgette az óvszert.   
– Túl sokat aggodalmaskodsz – lehelte az isten.   
– Jobb, ha tudod a szabályt: nincs gumi, nincs dugi. Most pedig térdre! – sziszegte a fogai között.  
– Ez az én szövegem... – forgatta a szemét a másik.   
– Térdre! – ismételte meg, ezúttal lángoló tekintetét a férfiéba fúrva. Loki szinte megremegett Toni tekintélyt parancsoló hangjára, és eszébe sem jutott nem teljesíteni, amire a királynője utasította. – Épp elég fejfájást okoztál nekem, főleg a meggondolatlan száddal, úgyhogy most tedd hasznossá – lehelte.   
Megremegett, amint megérezte magán az isten száját, egyik kezét a sajátjára tapasztotta, hogy tompítsa a hangját, a másikkal az ébenszín tincsekbe túrt, lába a partnere vállán nyugodott. Háta ívbe feszült, mint az íj húrja, s épp egy rövid, keserves pillanat választotta el az orgazmustól, mikor Loki abbahagyta eddigi ténykedését, felemelte a fejét, tekintetét az övébe fúrta, és így kúszott fel, el nem engedve a pillantását.   
– Mit művelsz? – sziszegte elégedetlenül.   
– Imádom az istennőmet – felelte ragyogó szemekkel és mosollyal, aztán a dereka köré rendezte a nő lábait, így csak centik választották el őket egymástól.   
– Csak mondom, szeretem a hosszú előjátékot – sóhajtotta, mert az isten belecsókolt a nyaka és a válla találkozásánál lévő vékony bőrbe.   
– Kétségtelen, de ne húzzuk az időt – motyogta.   
– Kivételesen egyetértek – zihálta, aztán türelmetlenül előrébb lökte a csípőjét, amit a másik egy halk kuncogással jutalmazott.  
A világ akkor kezdett darabjaira hullani, mikor Loki még előrébb húzta őt, aztán lassan, kínzóan belé hatolt. A férfi mély, vadállatias morgást hallatott, s épp csak Antonia magasba szökő hangja tartotta vissza attól, hogy teljesen elveszítse az önkontrollját. Toni lehunyta a szemét, csak fürdött az érzésekben, az imádatban, amelyet minden, eleinte lassú, később szenvedélyesebb tempójú lökés, jéghideg csókok, és félőrülettől terhes nyögések hordoztak, s még a beteljesülés pillanata után is ott rezgett közöttük. A nő szíve hevesen dobogott, még percekkel azután is, hogy mindketten elélveztek, az ölelés, amelybe egymást vonták egészen azt az érzést keltette benne, mintha hazaért volna. Be kellett vallania, nagyon régen nem volt része ilyen jó szexben, és szinte egy második beteljesülésként telepedett rá ez a gondolat.   
Csak feküdtek, összeforrva, a jég tűzbe olvadt, a tüzet pedig kioltotta a jég, és egyikük sem mozdult, mindössze hallgatták a másik megnyugodni látszó lélegzetét. Antonia pedig ragyogott, akár az erejét visszanyerő istenek és istennők, és biztos volt benne, hogy még másnap is csak úgy sugározni fog a „jól megdugtak” kifejezés az arcáról, melynek tudomására hozását Rhodey nem hagyja majd ki.    
Loki eközben azzal küzdött, hogy a rá telepedő, őrültségnek épp csak nevezhető állapot elmúljon. A nő közelsége, az egész, ami közöttük történt, teljesen eszét vette, szinte függővé tette, még többet akart, örökre imádni az istennőjét, és őszintén, se a következményekbe nem gondolt bele, az pedig végképp nem érdekelte, ez mennyire lehetséges. De a halandója fáradt volt, és másnap különösen fontos megjelenésre készült, éppen ezért nem mesterkedett azon, hogy a mindkettejüket elsorvasztó lángokat felélessze a kellemes parázslásból, csak feküdt az oldalán, és Tonia hosszú, csokoládészín tincseit simogatta.   
– Elmegyek zuhanyozni. Jössz? – suttogta a nő.   
– Nem. A holnapi fontos nap lesz számodra, aludnod is kell – felelte, utalva ezzel arra, hogy ez nem épp a legjobb ötlet.  
– Fogalmad sincs, mennyire szívós vagyok – eresztett el egy magabiztos mosolyt a nő, majd kérdés nélkül talpra rángatta az istent.  
– Ó, hát nem vagyok én semmi jónak az elrontója – viszonozta a gesztust Loki, aztán követte őt a fürdőszobába.   
Toninak meg kellett állapítania, hogy míg egészen eddig kényelmetlennek tartotta a zuhanyzóban való szexet, igazán kellemes tud lenni, ha a partnere elég figyelmes.  
Ugyan Loki azt jósolta, hogy reggelre hullafáradt lesz, ehhez képest az isten dőlt ki olyan hajnal öt és fél hat között, és azóta húzta a lóbőrt. Antonia ehhez képes fit volt, és friss, és miután a férfi elaludt, készülődni kezdett. Cerise teljes nyugalomban átaludta az éjszakát, sőt, hétig egy hangja nem volt, akkor is csak azért ébredt fel, mert megéhezett.   
Toni így hát félbehagyni kényszerült a sminkelést, aztán kotyvasztott egy kis tápszert a kislánynak, majd megetette, azonban nem tudta folytatni, amit elkezdett, mivel Cer rajta csüngött, és nem hagyta, hogy az anyja bármit csinálhasson. Épp ebben a pillanatban érkezett meg Rhodey, egy szolid kopogás után be is lépett a lakosztályba, és még az alvó istent sem pillantotta meg, mikor összerakta a képet.  
– Remélem nem Rogers jött utánad – vigyorgott.   
– Mégis miből gondolod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a nő.  
– Mert süt az arcodról, hogy jól megdugtak – forgatta a szemét.   
– Kezd romlani a szemed – intézte el ennyivel.  
– Na, azért hülyének ne nézz. Elég nyilvánvaló mellesleg, hogy az ágyadban szundikáló istenveréssel ismerkedtetek meg közelebbről. De engem nem zavar, ameddig nem a drága Kapitányod találom itt...   
– Nem zavar? – horkant fel.  
– Szerintem titkol előled valamit, és ez a valami egy másik nő. Szóval, a fagyi csak visszanyalt...   
– Jesszusom, Rhodey! Te nem vagy normális...   
– Miért, ezt te csak valami kalandnak fogtad fel, vagy mi?  
– Jó, dugtunk, na és? Csak... Csak egyszer fordult elő...   
– Ugye te most szívatsz, hogy Rogers elé fogsz állni, és elmondod neki, hogy jaj, bocs, megcsaltalak a lányom apjával, de szeretnék mindent helyrehozni?! Utána csak még jobban rád fog szállni, az istenért! Igen, tudom, mi a helyzet, totál féltékeny a szőke lovagod, ne nézz így rám.  
  
– Nem, nem fogom elmondani neki.  
– Még jobb! És te akartál őszinte kapcsolatot?!  
– Nem, nem érted. Egy ideje... Azon gondolkodom, hogy talán jobb lenne szünetelnünk...  
– Hadd találjam ki, mióta itt van Loki – kotyogott közbe.  
– Nem, vagyis de... De nem ő az oka. Vagyis igen, de... Megőrjít a féltékenysége, a sírba visz vele, ezzel az egész helyzettel, és totál elhidegültünk, és... – hadarta.  
– Levegőt is vegyél – javasolta a barátja.   
– Talán jobb lenne mindkettőnknek, ha...  
– Ezt magyarázom, amióta együtt vagytok! Te nem szereted őt, akárhogy is próbálod még magad is meggyőzni az ellentétéről, ezt pedig ő is tudja, és foggal-körömmel harcol, nehogy erre rájöjj, mert akkor elhagynád. Akit te szeretsz, az itt van tőled úgy három méterre, és húzza a lóbőrt. Amúgy is, Rogers nem a te stílusod, túl nyálas, túl jófiú, te pedig az ilyeneket nem szereted. Amióta ismerjük egymást, tudom, hogy a kattantakra buksz, Loki pedig elég pszichopata, úgyhogy elég egyértelmű volt az is, hogyha ti egy szobában alszotok – imitált idézőjeleket a levegőben – , abból nem alvás lesz.   
– Nem szeretem, az isten szerelmére! Csak dugtunk, világos?! – rivallt rá.   
– Ó, higgy, amit akarsz, Antonia Elizabeth Stark, de te totál belezúgtál ebbe a nem túl fiatal emberbe, és ezzel nekem semmi bajom, mert az ő őrültsége tökéletesen passzol a tiédhez – jelent meg egy szarevő vigyor az arcán.   
– Menj a picsába! – sziszegte, aztán hátat fordított, és visszaindult a fésülködőasztalhoz, azonban eszébe jutott, hogy Cerise még mindig nála van, és vele nem tud túl sokra haladni, így dühösen trappolt vissza a legjobb barátjához, aztán a kezébe nyomta a lányát.   
– Látod, még fel is kaptad rajta a vizet – nevetett.   
A nő azonban tudomást sem véve róla Lokihoz ment, hogy felkeltse, ugyanis kezdetben zseniális terve, hogy hagyja a hotelban szunyókálni, akkor bukott meg, mikor rájött, hogy a következő emeletre sem jutna nélküle.  
– Hahó, jó reggelt, hasadra süt a nap – sóhajtotta, miközben leült az ágy szélére, és bizonytalanul végigsimított az isten arcán.   
A fekete hajú nem reagált, csak egy icipicit elfordította a fejét, hogy belesimuljon az érintésébe, úgyhogy Toni hamarosan rájött, ez lesz az út. Néhány perc múlva a szemét is kinyitotta, és álmosan nézett fel a nőre.  
– Már reggel van? – motyogta, miközben felkönyökölt.  
– Igen, és lassan indulnunk kéne, úgyhogy szedd össze magad – kuncogott Tonia, mivel túl mulatságos látványt nyújtott Loki ennyire álomittasan.   
– Oké – egyezett bele, aztán visszahuppant a párnára, arccal lefelé.  
– Loki... – morogta elégedetlenül a zseni.   
– Mondtam, hogy jó – felelte tompán.   
– Csak feküdsz, és még csak nyomát sem látom annak, hogy tettél volna bármit annak érdekében, hogy elkészülj.   
– Nincs mágiám, úgyhogy fáradt vagyok.  
– Ez a kettő mégis hogy függ össze?  
– Úgy, hogy ha nincs mágia, majdnem olyan vagyok, mint egy halandó.  
– Cáfolom – vágta rá azonnal Toni.  
– Majdnem. Például fáradékonyabb vagyok. És nem vagy egyszerű eset, csak mondom.   
– Hát te se. Na, kelj fel, gyerünk, aztán hozok neked kávét. Megfelel?  
– Tisztára, mint a házasok – jegyezte meg az ezredes, aki végignézte a jelenetet. Jutalma egy felé vetett, gyilkos pillantás volt.   
Aztán Tonia felkelt, és belekezdett a kávé elkészítésébe, míg Loki hatalmas nehézségek árán nekikezdett készülődni. A fürdőszobából kilépve aztán csak állt, mindössze egy törülközővel a derekán, és a nőt bámulta, aki immár saját magának készített italt.  
– Hé, Loki – szólt oda neki Rhodey, aki az ágyon játszott Cerrel. Az isten erre kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét, többre nem tellett, mert iszonyatosan fáradt volt. – Remélem, olyan vagy, mint amilyennek Antonia gondol téged. Mert, ha igen, én neked szurkolok, tesó – suttogta vigyorogva, hogy a legjobb barátja ne hallhassa. Épp ekkor tűnt fel Toni, így a mágus nem tudott válaszolni, és hirtelen Rhodes is úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna.   
– Miért nem öltöztél még fel? – rivallt rá a zseni.   
– Mert ötletem sincs, hol vannak a ruhák – felelte.   
– Olyan vagy, mint egy gyerek – morogta Toni, miközben kinyitotta a szekrényt, majd a fotelba dobált egy fekete öltönyt, egy fehér inget és egy sötét nyakkendőt. – Óhajt még valamit, uram? – érdeklődött cinikusan.   
– A cipő... – kezdte.  
– Akkor keresd meg. Mellesleg, álcázni tudod magad, de egy kibaszott ruhát varázsolni valahonnan nem. Ha pedig boxert is szeretnél, bár tapasztalatom szerint semmi ilyesmit nem hordotok... Akkor az a fiókban van. Én ajánlom figyelmedbe, amúgy...  
  
– Honnan szerezted ezeket?  
– Neked vettem, agytröszt. Mit gondoltál, hagyom, hogy az asgardi hacukádban rohangálj? Így amúgy sem fognak felismerni. És öltözz már, az isten szerelmére!   
– Jó-jó – kapta fel a ruhakupacot, majd a fürdőbe vonult.  
– Ha a hajaddal mersz baszakodni egy órán át, belefojtalak a wc-be – kiáltotta utána Antonia.   
Alig telt bele néhány perc, az isten felöltözve és nem túl boldogan állt a szoba közepén, várva, hogy Toni leellenőrizze. Mikor a nő azonban először meglátta, elakadt a lélegzete a látványtól. Ezelőtt soha sem látta Lokit ilyen elegánsan, vagy egyáltalán midgardi ruhákban, és meg kellett állapítania, hogy vékony, izmos alakjára tökéletesen simul az öltöny, amit sebtében választott ki, és amely ennél elegánsabb is lehetett volna, de nem adott túl hosszú határidőt, és csak ezt tudták elkészíteni ennyi idő alatt.   
– Megfelel? – kérdezte a férfi, Toniát pedig ez rángatta vissza a valóságba.  
– Meg – felelte halkan.   
– Na, indulhatunk, fiatalok? – érkezett meg Rhodey, aki addig, míg az asgardi öltözött, átment a saját szobájába, Cerise-t pedig addig az anyjával hagyta.   
– Mehetünk – pattant fel Toni, a két férfi pedig csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a nőre egy szövet hordozó van kötve, így a lánya elég közel lehetett hozzá, és a nehéz autós hordozót sem kellett cipelnie. – Most mit bámultok? Nem fogom azt a szart hurcolászni, nehezebb, mint Cer.   
– Így fogsz bemenni az ülésre? – érdeklődött a legjobb barátja.   
– Egyikőtök sem bír vele, ha rájön az ötperc, és inkább velem boruljon ki, mint két hozzá nem értővel... – forgatta a szemét.  
– Ez azért sértő – jegyezte meg Loki. – Tegnap remekül elvolt velem.    
– Nem túl sokáig, megjegyezném – felelte, miközben kilépett a folyosóra, nyomában a két férfival.   
– A vezetőség nem lesz boldog – sóhajtotta Rhodes.  
– Én meg szarok rájuk, én vagyok a tulajdonos, az én nevem villog a falon, szóval bekaphatják. Mellesleg, én kérek elnézést, én anya vagyok, a legrosszabbkor hívtak el, és ezt apám lehet, remekül meg tudta oldani, de én nem.  
– Még több én, és esküszöm, falnak megyek – jegyezte meg Rhodey, míg Loki csak elmosolyodott.  
Tonia egy darabig a saját gondolataival volt elfoglalva, na meg a lányával, ám néhány szinttel lejjebb két fiatal lány szállt be a liftbe, akik egy csöppet sem próbálták eltitkolni, hogy nagyon is tetszik nekik a kilátás, ergo Loki. Az isten természetesen tudomást sem vett róluk, ahhoz túl fáradt volt, és még a kávéját sem volt ideje meginni. A zsenit mégis frusztrálta, hogy a két fruska milyen pillantásokat vet az ő istenére, így hát megmutatta, hogy ő is tud bámulni, csak nem éppen barátságosan.  
Sem Rhodes, sem a mágus nem értette, hogy Antonia mégis miért siet annyira az autóhoz, amely már sofőrrel együtt várta őket a hotel előtt, ahogyan azt sem, mi az oka annak, hogy egész úton csak csendben puffog. Különös viselkedése úti céljuk elérte után sem múlt el, sőt, csak egyre feszültebbnek tűnt, így legjobb barátja jobbnak látta hozzá sem szólni, azonban Loki volt elég bátor hozzá.  
– Királynőm… – kezdte.  
– Kuss! – sziszegte. – Leülsz szépen ide Rhodey társaságában, és nem mozdulsz innen, amíg meg nem látsz ebből a teremből kijönni, világos? – mutogatott egy hatalmas, fa ajtó felé.  
Az istent meglepte a kitörés, olyannyira, hogy döbbenetében mindössze egy halvány bólintásra futotta. Tonia némileg elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy megértettek egymást, aztán sarkon fordult, és a lányával együtt beviharzott azon a bizonyos ajtón. Loki számára teljesen érthetetlen volt az egész, mivel nem emlékezett semmi olyasmire, amivel valószínűsíthetőleg feldühíthette volna a nőt, és be kellett vallania, hogy a gyengéd ébresztés után egyáltalán nem esett jól neki az ilyesfajta bánásmód.  
  
Körülbelül három óra telt el, teljes eseménytelenségben, Rhodey a telefonjával volt elfoglalva, szinte nem volt olyan pillanat, mikor nem fel-alá járkált a folyosón, de persze csak annyira ment messze, hogy a skandináv istenség a látóterében maradjon. Loki ezzel szemben csak ült egy helyben, és leginkább semmit sem csinált, vagy épp az alvás és az ébrenlét között ingázott valahol. Ilyen kimerülten nem volt nehéz teljesítenie a zseninek tett ígéretét, miszerint jól fog viselkedni, és még ha eszébe is jutott volna bajt keverni, Toni miatt megállta volna, hogy ne tegye.   
A csendet és a nyugalmat végül a kirobbanó ajtó törte meg, amin Toni trappolt ki, természetesen csak még zabosabban, mint azelőtt. A gyanú, hogy az értekezlet valójában nem ért véget, akkor merült fel a két férfiban, mikor egyszerre négy embert rohant és ordított Antonia után, aki még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatta őket.   
– Mehetünk – jelentette ki, aztán meg sem várta, hogy a legjobb barátja, vagy éppen az asgardi reagáljanak, szavai nyomatékosításaként elindult a kijárat felé.  
Loki azonnal felpattant, aztán utána sietett, így ő volt az első, aki utolérte, míg az ezredes tisztes távolságban lecövekelt tőlük. Ha a nő nem lett volna ennyire feldúlt, egészen biztos a szemét forgatta volna, látván, mit művel a barátja.   
– Királynőm... – kezdte gyengéden a mágus.   
– Pofán küldjelek a páncélba bújtatott öklömmel? – érdeklődött teljesen komolyan a nő. Egyáltalán nem volt kedve az asgardi mézes-mázas szövegeihez, meg úgy egyáltalán senkihez.   
– Nem, nem kell, de talán elmondhatnád, mi bánt.   
– Az élet, az bánt – kezdte leoldani magáról a hordozót, majd nemes egyszerűséggel a döbbent isten kezébe nyomta a lányukat.   
– Mire készülsz? – kérdezte meglepetten, fél szemével Cerise-re figyelve, majd összevonta a szemöldökét.  
– Rágyújtok – kotort elő a retiküljéből egy gyújtót, és azonnal lángra lobbantotta vele a ki tudja honnan a szájába kerülő cigarettát. – Menj arrébb, Cer ne szívja.  
Loki engedelmeskedett neki, és csendben maradt, habár lett volna hozzáfűznivalója a dologhoz.   
– Elmondod végre, mi történt? A hercegnőnk szerint kiabáltál és kiakadtál.  
– Ezek a faszok azt akarják, hogy más legyen a tulajdonos, mert szerintük túl felelőtlen vagyok. Nincs elég gondom, nem bámulnak épp elegen téged úgy, mint akik már csak szemmel megfektetnek... – hadarta, az utolsó mondata pedig jókedvű mosolyt csalt a férfi ajkaira.   
– Szóval féltékeny vagy? – nevetett.  
– Kuss legyen! Tedd inkább hasznossá magad, szállj be, mindjárt elszívom – intett az autó felé.   
– A szokásosnál is morgósabb vagy. Női bajok?   
– Adok én neked olyan női bajt, hogy évezredek múlva is megemlegeted! Szerinted fehérbe lennék akkor, zsenikém?  
– Jól van, felfogtam – sóhajtotta, majd a további konfliktus elkerülése érdekében inkább beszállt az autóba.  
Toni néhány perccel később csatlakozott, és továbbra is szótlannak bizonyult. Rhodes valamilyen hülye indokkal kihúzta magát az együtt utazás alól, az isten pedig sejtette, hogy csak egy kis kettesben töltött időt akar nekik adni. A nő azonban nem volt vevő körülbelül semmire, még csak beszélgetni sem tudott vele, megcsókolni pedig nem volt bátorsága, mert be kellett vallania, hogy igenis fél attól, leharapja a fejét.   
– Antonia – ejtette puhán a nevét, remélve, ezzel felhívja a figyelmét. Mindössze egy felvont szemöldököt kapott válaszul. – Ne idegeskedj, rendben? – fogta meg óvatosan a kezét.   
– Te könnyen beszélsz, nem szakadt az egész világ a nyakadba – horkant fel Tonia.   
– Kérlek... Legalább a lányunkért. Eléggé feldúltad, remélem, tudod.  
– Alszik?   
– Igen.   
– Antonia... – hajolt hozzá közelebb.   
– Ne – simította a mutatóujját a férfi ajkaira. – Bár tinédzserek lennénk, bár minden olyan könnyű volna – sóhajtotta.  
– Ami azt illeti, midgardi években nem lennék több tizennyolcnál – kuncogott.  
– De én már túl vagyok a negyvenen.   
– Ez csak egy szám, királynőm. Ne aggodalmaskodj emiatt is – lehelte, szinte az ajkaiba.   
– Veszélyes játékot űzöl, tudsz róla?  
– Mi a baj? Amióta csak elindultunk a hotelból, feszült vagy.   
– Semmi – vágta rá azonnal, majd elhúzódott, és inkább az ablakon való kibámulást választotta.   
A további út csendben telt, a nő pedig a hotelba érve üzleti ügyek intézése címszó alatt elvonult. El is feledkezett arról, hogy Cerise még mindig Lokinál van, és a későbbiekben sem tűnt úgy, hogy egyáltalán eszébe jutott volna. Estefelé aztán az isten úgy döntött, most már tényleg visszaszolgáltatja az anyjának a lányukat, azonban a hálószoba ajtaja előtt megtorpant.  
– Nézd, Steve... Nem, nem... De... Mégis miért kéne harcolnunk? Hogy kettőnkért? Kettőnk ügye le van zárva. Ne keress, ne hívj, nem leszek elérhető az elkövetkezendő néhány hétben.  
Loki már azt hitte, itt véget is ért a beszélgetés, és diadalittasan vigyorgott, azonban csak egy rövid csend következett, azután Tonia ismét megszólalt.   
– Megígéred? Én is szeretlek, de... Sajnálom, én csak össze vagyok zavarodva, és nem tudom, hogyan tovább... – fúlt el a hangja. – Sajnálom, hogy nem szóltam neked, csak gondoltam... Igen, Rhodey-val vagyok. Rendben. Ne haragudj, hogy így viselkedtem, ráadásul pont a szülinapod előtt. Igen, már én is alig várom. Szeretlek, de most mennem kell, mert Cert el kéne altatnom. Igen, nagyon, nagyon szeretlek. Köszönöm. Örülök, hogy meg tudtuk beszélni, és alig várom, hogy veled legyek. Szeretlek, Steve.  
Az istent hideg zuhanyként érték a hallottak, minden egyes mondat után egyre csak halványodott a mosolya, míg teljesen el nem tűnt. Nem értette mi történik, hogy miért, hiszen a múlt éjjel a nő teljesen mást mondott neki, másképp viselkedett vele, és végre úgy érezte, hogy révbe értek, azonban elég volt egyetlen telefonhívás, ami szétzúzta azt a kellemes melegséget a mellkasában. Rég halottnak hitt szíve ismét jéggé fagyott, és ha csak egy kicsit kevesebb önuralma van, teljesen összeomlik.   
  
Nem maradt ideje arra, hogy visszamenjen a lakosztály nappali részébe, a sokk és a kín, annak egy egészen újfajta változata megdermesztette. Hallotta Toni lépteit, és mozgásra akarta bírni a saját lábait is, azonban képtelen volt rá. A zseni egyre csak közeledett, végül meglepetten torpant meg mindössze egy fél méterre tőle. Látta a bűntudatot a szemében, szinte egy egész bocsánatkérést olvasott ki a gyönyörű íriszekből, de ez nem csillapította a fájdalmat, sőt, csak újabb adag, a testét megbénító borzalom ömlött az ereibe. Mindössze egy keserű mosolyra futotta, mielőtt visszaadta volna a lányukat, majd sarkon fordult, és zakatoló elmével, szilánkosra repedt mellkassal indult el valamerre, bármerre, azonban Antonia utána szólt.  
– Azt hittem, elég okos vagy ahhoz, hogy rájöjj, ez csak egyetlen éjszaka erejéig tartott – jegyezte meg élesen, azonban az arca, a tekintete teljesen mást mondott.  
– Azt hittem, elég okos vagy ahhoz, hogy rájöjj, semmit sem számítasz, te ostoba halandó – replikázott metsző vigyorral az ajkain, mielőtt valóban átgondolta volna, mit is mond valójában. 


	6. Vörösbegy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dolgok még tovább bonyolódnak, Steve születésnapja közeleg, és nemes egyszerűséggel úgy tűnik, az istenek összeesküdtek Toni ellen.

A hazafelé út minden volt, csak fáklyás menet nem. Antoniát égette a bűntudat, a bizonytalanság, és ő maga sem tudta, helyesen döntött-e. Szerette Steve-et, és nem igazan kellett győzködnie őt a Kapitánynak, mikor a békülésről volt szó. Pedig teljesen máshogy képzelte azt a telefonbeszélgetést, sőt, ő hívta fel Rogers-t, azzal a szándékkal, hogy véget vet a kapcsolatuknak, azonban nem tudott neki ellenállni. A szőke megígérte neki, hogy innentől jól fog viselkedni, nem féltékenykedik, hiszen nincs rá oka, és egész egyszerűen, az érzelmi biztonság, amit ő nyújthatott, vonzóbbnak bizonyult Lokinál. Arról természetesen elfelejtett szólni a párjának, hogy mi történt közte és az asgardi között az előző éjjel, úgy gondolta, az csak egy hiba volt, amit nem szabad elmondani, hiszen olyannyira jelentéktelen, hogy kár ezért feláldozniuk a szerelmüket.  
Akármennyire is gondolta így, nem tudta kiverni a fejéből az összetörtséget, amely az isten arcán materializálódott, mikor megpillantotta őt a szoba ajtajában. Tudta jól, a fekete hajú utolsó hozzá intézett szavait csak a fájdalom generálta, mégis emésztette őt az az egyetlen, rövidke mondat. Azóta Loki egy szót sem szólt, nem csak hozzá, senkihez, a repülőn a tőle legmesszebb lévő ülésben foglalt helyet, és inkább kibámult az ablakon. Toniba minden egyes alkalommal belé hasított az érzés, hogy hibázott, mikor tekintete akarva-akaratlanul a férfi felé kalandozott, és ezen Rhodey helytelenítő pillantásai sem segítettek. Nem akarta őt átverni, vagy épp kihasználni, sőt, mielőtt felhívta volna Steve-et, szentül meg volt róla győződve, hogy miatta megéri eldobni ezt a hullámvasút kapcsolatot, hogy talán lehet több is közöttük, mint szex. De a Kapitány jött, látott, győzött, és learatta a babérokat. Cerise is meglehetősen nyugtalannak bizonyult azóta, állandóan az apjához akart menni, és különös módon a saját anyját nem igazan tolerálta, mintha megérezte volna, mi történik valójában.  
Végül az olasz út, amelyet magában már eltervezett, elhalasztásra került, és inkább elraktározta magában, mondjuk egy jövőbeli nászútra. Habár volt egy olyan gondolata, miszerint Steve-vel nem lesz már ugyanaz, de hamar elhessegette a dolgot.  
A reptéren már várta őket Thor, ez pedig némileg megnyugtatta, hiszen ha a párja tudomást szerzett volna Lokiról...  
A szőke asgardi arcán azonnal értetlenség, harag és helytelenítés terült szét, mikor megpillantotta hármójukat, elöl Antoniát a lányával, tőle méterekre lemaradva a hazugságistent, és a sereghajtó Rhodes ezredest. Ennek ellenére öleléssel köszöntötte a nőt, ami mosolyt csalt Toni arcára, azonban rá kellett eszmélnie, nem lett volna szabad ennyire naivnak lennie, hogy azt higgye, Thornak nincsenek hátsó szándékai.  
  
-    Mi történt, Fémek asszonya? – súgta a fülébe, félig elfordulva, hogy hosszú sörénye eltakarja az arcukat.  
-    Semmi – sziszegte a zseni. Nyugtalanság lett úrrá rajta, mint egy kisgyereken, aki valami rosszat tett, amit nem mert bevallani.  
-    Sosem láttam Lokit ennyire összetörtnek, és ne haragudj, de egyrészt gyanús ez nekem, másrészt amikor elmentetek, még olyan boldog volt, hogy majd kicsattant – hadarta.  
-    Rossz testvér voltál, Tarzan. Elfelejtetted neki megtanítani, hogy a tűz éget – vetett rá egy cinikus mosolyt, aztán kibontakozott az erős karok közül.  
Thor máskor tiszta, kék szemeit viharfelhők lepték be, és Antonia meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy az óriás ujjbegyei szikráztak. Nem akart vele beszélgetni, volt épp elég baja így is, a gyomrában már órák óta kellemetlenül fészkelődött a bűntudat, és még csak véletlenül sem állt szándékában azt a fájdalmas érzelem-masszát a szőke tudomására hozni, amely az ereiben áramlott. Kénytelen volt terelni, elvonni a figyelmet önmagáról, és arról a szánalmas dologról, amit tett, így a közöny és az érdektelenség álarca mögé rejtőzött.  
-    Testvér! – kiáltotta a villámisten, aztán öccsét is hasonló, túl sokáig tartó medveöleléssel jutalmazta. A fiatalabb azonban nem kezelte olyan diszkréten a dolgokat, mint a zseni, így néhány másodperc után lefeszegette magáról, és hátrált egy lépést.  
-    Hagyjál, Thor! Nincs kedvem hozzád – morogta.  
Toni szívébe ismét belenyilallt a bűntudat, és már majdnem ki is ült az arcára, azonban a büszkesége, az átkozott egója ezt nem hagyta, így csak mit sem törődve társasága többi tagjával, elindult a kijárat felé. Hamarosan a többiek is követték őt, az autóút pedig még kellemetlenebbül telt, mint a néhány óra repülés. Ezúttal mindenkire haragos csend telepedett, és Antonia azt kívánta, ez bár ne ellene irányulna, bár elmagyarázhatná, mi történt, és miért.  
A torony parkolójába érve nem, hogy megnyugodott volna, csak még idegesebb lett. Simán el tudta képzelni, hogy Loki Steve torkának ugrik, és mindent akart, csak ezt nem, ezért a legóvatosabban próbált eljárni. Kiszállva az autóból megpillantotta a Kapitányt, aki a maradék Bosszúállók gyűrűjében várakozott, néhány méterrel arrébb. Azt hitte, a szíve azért lódult meg hirtelen, mert ennyire örül a férfinak, azonban hamarosan beazonosította a halvány derengést a mellkasában: félt.  
Ez új volt számára, azonban nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy azonnal a párja karjaiba vesse magát, amint lehetősége adódott rá.  
-    Szia! – suttogta a nyakába Rogers. – Úgy hiányoztál.  
-    Te is – felelte néhány másodperc gondolkodás után.  
-    Hol van a kedvenc lányunk? – engedte el, majd vigyorogva nézett körbe, hogy vajon mégis kinél lehet a hordozó. El sem ért Rhodey-ig, aki éppen Cerise-nek gügyögött megnyugtatásként, mikor megakadt a tekintete Lokin, és a mosoly azonnal lelohadt az arcáról. – Ez mit keres itt?  
Toniát kiverte a hideg veríték, és már biztos volt benne, hogy lebuknak, mert az isten szólásra nyitotta a száját, az arcán a kifejezés leginkább vészjóslónak tűnt. Ekkor viszont Thor az ajkaira tapasztotta a kezét, és tudatlanul, mindössze ösztönből maga mögé tessékelte az öccsét.  
-    Nem akartam egyedül hagyni, ki tudja mit művelt volna, amíg nem vagyok itt – magyarázta meg azonnal a szőke. Aztán olyan pillantást vetett a fivérére, ami azt üzente „Most inkább fogd be!”.  
Toni megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott fel, aztán Steve megnyugtató ölelésébe burkolózott, remélve, hogy így el tud tűnni a világ szeme elől. Azonban Loki tekintete lyukat égetett a tarkójába, vagy éppen az íriszeibe, mikor néha összetalálkozott a pillantásuk. Azt hitte, a kezdeti rettegés után soha többé nem fog félni a fekete hajútól, hiszen ő kényszerítette térdre, és nem fordítva, azonban rá kellett jönnie, hogy igenis fél tőle. Nem attól, hogy bántani fogja, hanem attól, hogy az általa összezúzott szilánkokkal csontig sebzi majd.  
-    És az engedélyem nélkül kivitted az épületből?! – mennydörgött a Kapitány hangja. Senki sem számított rá, így mindenki összerándult, kivéve Thor, aki felszegett állal állta a villámló tekintetet.  
-    Ne haragudj, hogy nem szóltam, de hirtelen érkezett a hívás, hogy perceken belül landolnak, így nem volt időm erre – felelte higgadtan a villámisten.  
-    Máskor ez ne forduljon elő, világos?  
Thor halkan felnevetett, gúnyosan, majd elengedte az öccsét, és lassan, cinikusan vigyorogva, és a földet bámulva közeledett hozzájuk. Antonia gerincén a félelem egy újabb hulláma söpört végig, érzékszervei sikoltottak, hogy baj van, azonban csak állt, megdermedve Steve ölelésében, aki nem futamodott meg, és még csak eszébe sem jutott, hogy egy törékeny nő rejtőzik a karjai között.  
  
Aztán az asgardi végre felnézett, ezzel egy időben meg is állt tőlük úgy három lépésre, a tekintete, az arckifejezése pedig halálosan komoly volt. Steve alig láthatóan nyelt egyet, nyilvánvalóan nem akart konfrontálódni egy csapattársával, de készen állt a harcra.  
-    Lehet, hogy itt te parancsolsz mindenkinek, és lehet, te vagy a csapat vezetője, de ne felejtsd el, hogy herceg vagyok, isten, tehát velem ne engedj meg ilyen hangnemet magadnak. Ez vonatkozik az öcsémre is. Akinek pedig joga van kettőnk közül megkérdőjelezni a másik döntéseit, az legfeljebb én vagyok.  
Rogers nem mondott semmit, de csak azért, mert jobban félt ő annál Thortól, mintsem feldühítse. A szőke azonban meg sem várta volna, mert intett a méterekre mindenkitől őrlődő öccsének, aztán némán elindult a lift felé. Loki szintén hangtalanul, senkire sem nézve követte, pedig más körülmények között nagyon jól szórakozott volna a jeleneten.  
-    Hát ez fura volt – jelentette be Clint. – Amúgy, Antonia! Nekem még nem is köszöntél – tárta ki vigyorogva a karját.  
A nő felocsúdva a sokkból, zúgó fejjel sétált oda hozzá, majd némán a karjaiba simult.  
-    Ez meleg volt. Egyébként, mi történt? Thor idegesítő öcsikéje totál búval baszott – súgta a fülébe.  
-    Fogalmam sincs – hazudta.  
-    Tuti? A szöszi is tök ideges, ami nála nem megszokott.  
-    Ötletem sincs, hogy mi van. Biztos családi zűr – hadarta, majd hangosan folytatta. – Te is hiányoztál, madáragyú, ha erre akartál utalni – vigyorgott rá, ám a mosolya nem volt őszinte, ezt szinte bárki megmondhatta. Barton is csak egy összehúzott szemöldökkel jutalmazta, azonban több esze volt annál, mintsem megjegyzést tegyen.  
-    Amúgy, mikor békültetek ki? – érdeklődött Natasha, minden bizonnyal nem hátsó szándék nélkül, a levegőben rá és Steve-re mutogatta.  
-    Tegnap megbeszéltük – felelte boldogan a férfi.  
Toni torka összeszorult, a rengeteg hazugság és titok égette a nyelőcsövét, és úgy érezte, ha még egyszer bárki rákérdez bármire, amire nincs egyértelmű, valós válasza, menten elájul. De úgy tűnt, a többi Bosszúállót annyira nem érdeklik a részletek, egyedül az orosz mindentudó tekintete tapadt rá, amely ugyan rossz érzést keltett benne, de nem aggódott miatta. Natasha viszont nem hagyta ennyiben a dolgokat, hirtelen felindulásból közelebb sétált hozzá, aztán karon ragadt.  
-    Tartunk egy kis csajos napot, srácok. Kapi, tiéd a gyerek egy ideig, sok sikert – kiáltotta hátra nevetve a megdöbbenéstől hirtelen csendben maradt férfiaknak.  
Tonia se köpni, se nyelni nem tudott, olyannyira váratlanul érte a dolog, így ahelyett, hogy kitépte volna magát a vörös hajú szorításából, engedelmesen ment utána. Egészen addig nem mondott semmit, míg a liftajtó be nem záródott, akkor azonban lerázta magáról a határozott kezeket.  
-    Mit akarsz? – csattant fel ingerülten.  
-    A többiek vakok, de én látom rajtad ezt a sarokba szorított vadállat kifejezést. Szóval mindössze magyarázatot szeretnék, miért kellett fedeznem az elmúlt két napban a seggedet – felelte higgadtan.  
-    Ez meg hogy érted? – tetette a hülyét.  
-    Tudod te jól, hogy értem. Miért nem mondtad csak úgy meg Steve-nek, hogy magaddal vitted Lokit?  
-    Mert te is tisztában vagy vele, hogy mi lett volna belőle.  
-    Aranyos, hogy magadat is ezzel a hazugsággal mérgezed – mosolyodott el. – Ha nem volna rejtegetni valód, elmondtad volna neki. Lefeküdtél vele, mi?  
-    Ezt a baromságot mégis honnan szeded? – érdeklődött, nyugtalanságát pedig a magabiztosság és a higgadtság álarca mögé rejtette.  
-    Ki van szívva a nyakad, zsenikém – felelte szenvtelenül.  
Azonnal a tükör felé fordult, és csalódottan kellett tudomásul vennie, hogy ezúttal Romanoff nem csak csapdába akarta csalni.  
-    Ez... Ez nem az, aminek tűnik – próbálta megmagyarázni, továbbra is meredten a tükörbe bámulva.  
-    Nem az én tisztem elmondani ezt Steve-nek. Én csak annyit akartam, hogy tudd, nem hazudsz olyan jól, mint azt gondolod, és bizony egyszer le fogsz bukni – felelte, aztán a lift hirtelen megállt, a kém pedig kiszállt, így magára hagyta az újabb sokkhullámtól dermedt Tonit.  
A felvonó ezután tovább haladt, majd meg is állt a megfelelő szinten, azonban Antonia akkor sem mozdult meg, mikor kinyíltak az ajtók, s csak akkor ocsúdott fel, mikor Jarvis szokatlan módon bejelentette, hogy megérkezett. Ekkor végre rábírta magát, hogy kilépjen a szerkezetből, ám szédült, és a legelső bútorra levetette magát, ami útjába esett. Úgy érezte, mintha minden erőt kiszívtak volna belőle, a tagjai pedig elnehezültek, a feje zsongott, így csak ügyetlenül végigvágódott a kanapén, anélkül, hogy érdekelte volna, milyen látványt nyújt. Lehunyta a szemét, és csak a légzésre koncentrált, néhány perc múlva pedig már sokkal jobban is érezte magát, azonban továbbra sem túl fényesen, szóval úgy döntött, hogy elszundít egy kicsit a kanapén. Nyugalma viszont nem volt hosszú életű, mert körülbelül tíz perccel az elhatározás után a lift ajtaja kinyílt, és azonnal meghallotta, hogy Cerise üvölt, Steve pedig hiába próbálja vigasztalni, nem igazán jön össze neki.  
  
Halkan felsóhajtott, aztán terveit félrerakva normális pozícióba rendezte magát, legalábbis valami sokkal elfogadhatóbba, mint a kétnapos vízi hulla, és azonnal elvette a felé nyújtott gyereket. Cer azonban csöppet sem nyugodott meg, sőt még jobban rákezdett, Toni gerincén pedig elkezdett felkúszni a sötét felismerés, hogy a kislány Lokit követeli. Ez azonnal kijózanította, már ha a lánya sírása ezt nem tette volna meg teljesen percekkel ezelőtt, ám fogalma sem volt, mitévő legyen.  
-    Ez… Fura – jegyezte meg Steve, miközben a nő felállt, és dúdolva, ringatva próbálta elcsendesíteni a gyereket.  
-    Nekem mondod – felelte színtelen hangon. Közben azon imádkozott, hogy ne tűnjön fel az isten, még csak véletlenül sem, mert azt bizony sehogy sem tudta volna kimagyarázni, hogy mégis mi ez a hirtelen kötődés közte és Cerise között.  
-    Nem lehet, hogy éhes? – próbálkozott a szőke, azonban a tekintetéből látszott, hogy ő is tudja, ez mekkora hülyeség, sőt, az is könnyedén kiolvasható volt, hogy nem szándékozott ilyen könnyen feladni a harcot, azonban valószínűleg azóta birkózott a kicsivel, amióta a Fekete Özvegy elrángatta az anyját.  
-    Ha az is, így elég nehezen tudnám megetetni – motyogta, aztán kétségbeesetten fordult a kislány felé. – Légy szíves, gyönyörűm, fejezd ezt be, jó? Itt vagyok, minden rendben van, nem mentem sehová…  
Cerise-t ez annyira nem hatotta meg, és már ott tartott, hogy levegőt sem nagyon vett, Antoniát pedig annál jobban semmi sem rémítette meg, mikor a kicsi vörös fejjel, tojva körülbelül mindenre üvöltött, ahogy a tokán csak kifért. Másodpercekkel később némi szünet következett, a kislány elfáradt, de csak percek választották el az újabb kitöréstől, így az anyja fogta a gyereket meg a slusszkulcsot, aztán megelőzve az újabb hisztirohamot, elvitte kocsikázni Cert. Két és fél óra telt el, mire hazaértek, Tonia hulla fáradt volt, azonban legalább a lánya felett győzedelmeskedett, mert a kislány úgy aludt, akár a bunda. Időközben beesteledett, és ugyan máskor talán még élvezte is volna a kocsikázást a kivilágított városban, azonban miután Cerise elhallgatott, gondolatai, amelyek az Olaszországból való indulás óta emésztették, a felszínre kerültek, és nem hagyták, hogy akár egyetlen pillanatra is figyelmen kívül hagyja őket.  
Így hát szinte megváltás volt, mikor beeshetett Steve mellé az ágyba, de persze csak azok után, hogy a kislányt a lehető legnagyobb óvatossággal és precizitással a kiságyba helyezte, hiszen a világért sem akarta volna, hogy felébredjen. Pedig szíve szerint már akkor kiterült volna az első vízszintes felületen, mikor felért a lifttel, egyik kezében a hordozóval, másikban a pár magassarkúval, amit egészen ezelőttig viselt, de természetesen nem lehetett ennyire egyszerű semmi, így előbb át kellett esnie az előbb említett procedúrán.  
A férfi azonnal átölelte őt, nyilvánvalóan kifejezve, hogy mennyire hiányzott neki, főleg a kettesben töltött idő, Toni viszont elborzadva jutott arra a következtetésre, hogy mennyire kellemetlenül érzi magát, így lerázta magáról az erős karokat, arra hivatkozva, hogy elmegy zuhanyozni.  
-    Csatlakozhatok? – mosolygott rá a Kapitány, a nő pedig alig láthatóan nyelt egyet. Nem sokkal ezelőtt még arra vágyott, hogy Steve elterelje a gondolatait, most azonban már sokkal csábítóbbnak tűnt a magány.  
-    Hát persze – felelte végül, habár a válasza minden volt, csak őszinte nem.  
Nem értette, mi történik. Az első óvatos csóktól egészen a szexig mindent kényszernek érzett, amit aznap éjjel csináltak, pedig tudta jól, ha azt mondta volna, hogy nem, elég, akkor Steve nem erőltette volna a dolgot. Azonban odáig nem jutott el, hogy kinyissa a száját, és az ajkait elhagyják ezek a szavak, és maga sem tudta, miért. Kétségbeesetten vágyott rá, hogy megint olyan legyen minden, mint a hotelban töltött éjszaka előtt, azonban vagy csak Rogers nem úgy csókolt, érintett, és simogatott, ahogyan régen, vagy minden végérvényesen és visszavonhatatlanul varázsát vesztette.  
Ezelőtt is voltak problémái, az elméje, és a benne lévő falak nem ritkán szabtak gátat a gyönyörnek, azonban így vagy úgy eljutott a csúcspontra, vagy legalább valamiféle elégedettség töltötte el, ha más nem, az vigasztalta, hogy Steve-et legalább sikerült kielégítenie. Aztán összebújtak, és arra fogta az egészet, hogy csak nem volt hangulatban, azonban az ölelés, a másik jelenléte kellemes érzéssel töltötte el. De nem ezúttal. Ez alkalommal egy megjátszott orgazmus után – mert így érezte helyesnek -, csak feküdt a párja mellett, és egészen addig alvást imitált, míg meg nem hallotta a Kapitány egyenletes szuszogását. Ezután azonban csak bámulta a plafont, képtelen volt lehunynia a szemét, hiába volt elképesztően fáradt, mert csak az járt a fejében, hogy ez mennyire nincs jól. Kényelmetlen volt az ágy, majd kivetette magából, kellemetlen volt Rogers óvó karja a dereka körül, mert szinte börtönnek érezte, aranykalitkának és színjátéknak az egészet.  
Utálta beismerni, de Loki azon az éjszakán valamit visszafordíthatatlanul megváltoztatott benne, s mintha az egész addigi ismert világa a feje tetejére állt volna. Egy egészen hosszúra nyúlt pillanatig, ami egy napnak tetszett, úgy tűnt, minden rendben van. Kész volt elengedni Steve-et, mert úgy érezte, ez az egész kettejük között megérett a halálra, hiszen ami a gyökerekig elromlott, az nem tud tovább rohadni, azt hitte, az asgardival minden más lehet, hogy ez az egész egy új, izgalmas kezdet. Az hitte, megszökhet, elbújhat, azt, hogy végre döntésre jutott. Tévedett, és erre csak abban a pillanatban jött rá, mikor a kocsiban arról beszélgettek az istennel, hogy míg ő már túl van a negyvenen, addig Loki még épp csak felnőtt. Ez pedig rádöbbentette arra, hogy már nem tinédzser, éppen ezért nem is szabad így viselkednie.  
  
Aztán felhívta Steve-et, még mindig azzal a szándékkal, hogy véget vet a kapcsolatuknak, azonban hallva a férfi kétségbeesését elfogta a bűntudat, mindazért, amit tett, és amit tenni készült, aztán eszébe jutott az is, hogy éppen azért, mivel már nem tinédzser, nem dobhat el valamit csak azért, mert valami apróság szúrja a szemét. Így hát egyetlen pillanat leforgása alatt megváltoztatta a véleményét, és belement abba, hogy rendbe hozzák a kapcsolatukat, még ha belül érezte is, hogy ez nincs így jól. Aztán véget ért a beszélgetés, és kellemetlen utóízt hagyott a szájában, pedig az agya azt sugallta, hogy ez volt a helyes döntés, a mellkasa pedig hirtelen rettenetesen súlyosnak bizonyult. Végül rávette magát, hogy elmenjen Cerise-ért, azonban még az ajtóban a megdermedt Lokiba botlott, és elég volt a hamuszürke arca nézni, hogy tudja, az isten hallotta az egész beszélgetést, és ezúttal igenis sikerült jó, mélyen megsebeznie. Könyörgött a tekintetével, megbocsájtásért, feloldozásért, bármiért, amitől egy kicsit könnyebbé válhatott volna a borzalmas teher, azonban mielőtt gondolkodhatott volna, a büszkesége átvette az irányítást felette, és egy olyan mondat hagyta el a száját, amely egyáltalán nem volt még csak köszönőviszonyban sem a gondolataival. Nem tudta, nem értette miért tette, de ez végre cselekvésre bírta a fekete hajút, vagy legalábbis felébresztette az ő egóját, és válaszul csak egy hasonlóan fájó mondatot kapott, ami egészen könnyen hatolt át a bordái védelmén, és egyenesen sajgó szívébe talált. Akkor, ott, ismét ellenségekké váltak, és ugyan Antonia ekkor még nem eszmélt rá, de Loki igen, hogy van igazság abban, hogy a szerelmet és a gyűlöletet csak egy hajszál választja el egymástól.  
Az istent ugyan egy darabig aggodalmas figyelemmel követte a bátyja, azonban elég volt egyetlen óvatlan pillanat, és el is tűnt. Thor kétségbeesetten indult a keresésére, abban bízva, hogy a kötelék, amely közte és Stark között feszült, talán megállította néhány emelettel lejjebb vagy feljebb, azonban tévedett, vagy legalábbis egy újabb fordulat következett. Loki a torony tetején ücsörgött, néhány szinttel a kifutópálya felett, és csak bámult a new yorki éjszakába. Gondolatai akörül jártak, hogy az épület mennyit változott egy év alatt, hiszen az alatta lévő szintek legutóbbi látogatása alkalmával még nem voltak itt, sőt, a kifutópálya is egészen máshogy festett. Azonban ez csak figyelemelterelés volt, automatikus megfigyelés, amely néhány perc erejéig lekötötte őrlődő tudatát. Egyáltalán nem azzal a céllal érkezett, hogy a csodásan kivilágított felhőkarcolókat, az alatta nyüzsgő várost figyelje, sokkal inkább az életének szándékozott véget vetni. Hogy mégis mi ültetett ilyen drasztikus gondolatokat a fejébe? Életében másodszor esett nagyon csúnyán pofára, és az első alkalomhoz hasonlóan abban látta a megoldást, ha megszűnik létezni. Úgy érezte, hatalmasat hibázott, mert Antonia olyannyira elbűvölte, hogy leengedte a védelmét, és elfelejtkezett arról, hogy bizony a tűzzel játszani veszélyes. Ám egyelőre még nem tette meg, csak a lába alatt elterülő végtelen mélységet figyelte, és azon gondolkozott, vajon mennyi időbe telik majd, mire megtalálják a holttestét, ennél azonban égetőbb kérdés volt, hogy egyáltalán ez a magasság elég-e ahhoz, hogy meghaljon, vagy a biztonság kedvéért fel kellene-e merészkednie a torony csúcsára. Mielőtt azonban egyáltalán döntésre juthatott volna, Thor kirontott az egy szinttel lejjebb lévő teraszra, és nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, másodperceken belül kiszúrta a napelemek mellett ücsörgő testvérét, és az adrenalin és a félelem elegyétől hevesen dobogó szívvel, zihálva, ám pillanatokon belül ott termett mellette – hála a Mjölnirnek -, és elrángatta az épület szélétől. Loki nem ellenkezett, nem is mondott semmit, elméje és teste túl zsibbadt volt ahhoz, hogy egyáltalán bármit reagáljon, csak rongybabaként lógott fivére erős karjai között, aki beszélt hozzá, szinte zokogott a megkönnyebbüléstől, azonban ő nem hallotta, mit mond, csak kellemes, mély zúgás volt az egész. Thor fellélegzése nem tartott sokáig, mert mikor reakció híján kicsit távolabb tartotta magától az öccsét, csak azt látta, hogy az üveges tekintettel bámult mögé, ez pedig azt okozta, hogy az iszonyat újabb hulláma zongorázott végig a csigolyáin.  
  
Az elkövetkezendő napokban senki sem látta túl gyakran Thort, vagy éppen Lokit, utóbbit még kevesebbszer, mint azelőtt, és mikor ennek okáról érdeklődtek a szőkénél, egyik, csodaszámba menő megjelenésénél, az nem mondott semmit, csak valami ócska kifogást morgott, mielőtt ismét eltűnt volna. Aztán végül mindenki csak vállat vont, és inkább sokkal fontosabb kérdésekkel foglalták el magukat, mint például a Kapitány születésnapjának megszervezése, ugyanis július negyedike vészesen közeledett. Ez remek alkalomnak bizonyult Antonia számára is, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, a gondolatait, ugyanis amióta csak megérkeztek Olaszországból, aggodalmai és félelmei nem hagyták nyugodni. Amíg azonban a partit szervezte - amire nem meglepő módon csak a szűk baráti körük került meghívásra, ami Hill ügynököt, Rhodey-t, újdonsült, japán medikusukat, Helen Cho-t, illetve Peppert foglalta magába a Bosszúállókon kívül -, addig ezek a kellemetlen dolgok varázslatos módon távol maradtak tőle. Ráadásul így nem kellett túl sok időt töltenie Steve-vel, amit bár fájt beismernie, nem tagadhatta, hogy a férfi jelenléte lassan fullasztóvá, kényelmetlenné kezdett válni a számára, és sokkal szívesebben töltötte az idejét nagyjából bármi mással, mintsem kettesben maradjanak.  
Loki, és a vele kapcsolatos bonyodalmak is kimentek a fejéből, vagy legalábbis megtelepedtek a koponyája hátuljában, és épp csak akkor buktak a tudata felszínére, mikor megállt egy szusszantásnyi időre. Aztán csinálta tovább a dolgát, egészen a következő reggelig, mikor egyik kezében Cerise-zel, a másikban egy csésze kávéval azon töprengett, hogy a két asgardi vajon hol lehet. Különösebben többet nem filozofált a dolgon, mert ha megtette volna, beleroppan, és ezt jelen helyzetben nem engedhette meg magának. Épp elég volt megküzdeni nap mint nap a démonaival, amelyek ebben az esetben keszekusza érzelmeit jelentették, és egyre csak őrlődő gondolatait.  
Végül elérkezett a július negyedik, az Amerikai Egyesült Államok legnagyobb nemzeti ünnepe, és nem mellesleg Steve Rogers születésnapja. A Bosszúállók egyöntetűen a grillpartira szavaztak, mikor felvetődött a kérdés, hogy mégis miféle rendezvény keretein belül ünnepeljenek, és Clint hathatós segítségével azt is sikerült elérniük, hogy aznap a Kapitány még csak véletlenül se tartózkodjon otthon. Toni egész napját lefoglalta, hogy Pepperrel elkészítsék a tortát, mivel egyébként a zseni totális katasztrófának bizonyult a konyhában, azt pedig senki sem merte megkockáztatni, hogy ételmérgezést kapjanak, így bevetésre került a legjobb barátnője. És míg Steve-nek arról nem volt fogalma, hogy a barátai mit terveznek számára, addig a többieknek, és főképp Antoniának meg arról nem volt halvány elképzelése sem, hogy kedvenc Kapitányuk mire készül.  
Az egész napjuk ráment az előkészületekre, ám amikor a lift ajtaja egy fél órával sötétedés után kinyílt, már minden készen állt az ideiglenesen bulihelyszínné alakított kifutópályán. Egyetlen megmaradt férfiként Bruce állt a grill mellett, és a hamburgerpogácsákat, illetve a kolbászokat sütögette, a világ legnevetségesebb kötényében, amin a „csókot a szakácsnak” felirat díszelgett, illetve időközben Natasha a fejébe nyomott egy kuktasapkát is, amelyet végül annak ellenére sem vett le, hogy kijelentette, bénán néz ki benne. A többiek, Pepper és Tonia kivételével az asztalok terítésével, illetve a dekorációval foglalkoztak, végül az Özvegy lerángatta Thort is, aki az elmúlt másfél hétben lepkebáb életmódot folytatott a lakosztályán az öcsikéjével egyetemben. Persze Lokira senki sem számított, és őszintén, körülbelül mindenki a háta közepére kívánta, ám a kedélyeket meglepő módon az orosz csillapította le a két isten megjelenése után.  
  
Bruce persze sejtette, hogy ennek oka nem lehet más, mint hogy a szőke negyedórával ezelőtt félrehívta Natet, és valamit elég hosszú ideig magyarázott neki, mire a nő végül csak felsóhajtott, és annyit felelt, hogy jól van. Antoniát azonban teljes meglepetésként érte, mikor megpillantotta kettősüket, és néhány lépésre a barátai csoportjától meg is dermedt. Mindössze tíz perc volt hátra Barton és a Kapitány érkezéséig, ezt akarta bejelenteni a többieknek, mikor azonban a döbbenettől nem jutott szóhoz, csak elnyílt ajkakkal, kitágult pupillákkal bámult a fekete hajú irányába.  
-    Srácok, tíz perc, és megérkeznek – sóhajtotta végül Pepper, látván, hogy a barátnője egyhamar nem fog megszólalni.  
Loki rezignáltan a hang irányába fordult, Toninak pedig szüksége volt néhány másodpercre, hogy rendezze a vonásait, mert biztos volt benne, hogy kiült az arcára a borzalom. Az isten rettenetesen festett, azonban a büszkesége, az az átkozott egó, amely nem hagyta egyiküknek sem, hogy a dolgok az egyszerűbb mederben folyjanak, némi életet lehelt belé, arcán pedig egy gúnyos, ám keserű mosoly terült szét. Nem mondott semmit, pedig Toni számított egy cinikus megjegyzésre, azonban csak tekintetét az övébe fúrta, mielőtt úgy nem döntött, hogy a sötétségbe boruló város látványa érdekfeszítőbb, mint a nő. A zseni szinte megsértve érezte magát, hiszen az isten annyira sem méltatta, hogy végigmérje, pedig a leglehetetlenebb helyzetekben is megtette. Toni nem értette, ez egyáltalán miért zavarja, hogy miért dobog sokkal hevesebben a szíve, vagy éppen miért kering a mellkasában a feszítő-szorító bűntudat, azonban az idő hamarosan elfogyott, és ki kellett abból a mikrouniverzumból szakadnia, amibe percekkel ezelőtt zuhant.  
A lift ajtaja nyílt, és a meglepett, ám izgatott Steve, illetve az elégedetten vigyorgó Clint párosa lépett ki rajta. A közös szinten nem tartózkodott senki, egyedül Natasha, aki valamilyen bugyuta, ám hihető hazugsággal a kifutópályára csalta a két férfit. Antonia még épp csak felocsúdott az előbbi döbbenetéből, mikor Pepper a kezébe nyomta a világító gyertyákkal teli, amerikai zázlót idéző tortát, aztán az események felgyorsultak, mert megjelent a Kapitány és Sólyomszem a somolygó orosztól némileg lemaradva, a csapat pedig szinte egy emberként kiáltotta el magát:  
-    Boldog születésnapot, Kapitány!  
Steve meglepetten, már-már szégyenlősen mosolygott, ám mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, a többiek elkezdték énekelni a boldog születésnapot, szerelme pedig, kezében a tortával közelített felé. Toni most is gyönyörű volt, mint mindig, és nem felejtette el végigmérni, tekintete végigsiklott a nő arcán, a csipkés, mélyen dekoltált, vörös felsőn, majd a fehér farmeron, amely tökéletesen kiemelte Antonia formás lábait. A szőke csak elképesztően hálás volt, hogy mindez, ez a csodálatos, gyönyörű, és erős nő az övé lehet, a mellkasa csordultig telt érzésekkel, és alig tudta visszafogni magát, ám végül mégis így tett.  
-    Boldog születésnapot! – húzódtak féloldalas mosolyra a nő ajkai, mire Steve viszonozta a gesztust, majd elfújta a gyertyákat.  
-    Hé, Kapi, kívántál valami? – veregette meg a vállát Clint.  
Toninak persze fogalma sem volt, hogy mindez csak a kis színjáték része, így teljesen ártatlanul közbekotyogott.  
-    Már mindene megvan – vigyorgott szemtelenül.  
-    Űűűűű – hördült fel az íjász. – Micsoda egó. Nos, Stevie, erre mit felelsz? – fordult a barátja felé.  
A Kapitány már alig fért a bőrében, az arca kipirult, és úgy érezte, ezer fok van, az előbbi jelenet pedig, mikor mindössze csak a gyertyák halovány pislákolása világította meg kedvese arcát, egy teljesen más szituációra emlékeztette. Kicsit későbbre tervezte mindezt, kettesben, a tűzijátékok fényében, legalábbis mindenképpen a parti után, mivel hű barátja és segítője, Clint természetesen tájékoztatta a meglepetésbuliról, de nem tudott tovább várni. Izzadó tenyérrel markolt az apró dobozra a zsebében, arcán pedig halvány mosoly terült szét, mikor arra gondolt, hogy az egész napjuk ennek a beszerzésére ment el, mivel a lehető legtökéletesebbet akarta, de végül megérte annyi órát cirkálni a városban, ékszerészről ékszerészre járni, mivel Antonia a legjobbat érdemelte. Így hát, az érzelmeitől túlfűtötten, nem várta meg, amíg a többiek, vagy egyáltalán a párja átadja neki az ajándékait, nemes egyszerűséggel csak letérdelt a nő elé. Az elmúlt időszakban voltak problémáik, és majdnem el is veszítette élete szerelmét, ez pedig cselekvésre bírta, és ugyan mindig is az álmai között volt, hogy egyszer összeházasodjanak, megsiettette a dolgokat.  
   
-    Hozzám jössz feleségül? – kérdezte, rekedt hangon, de sugárzó arccal, és bizakodó, szeretetteljes mosollyal.  
Toni teljesen ledöbbent a hirtelen fordulat láttán, az első reakciója pedig az volt, hogy azonnal keresni kezdte két lehetséges szövetségese tekintetét, ám Thor leginkább nagyon dühösnek tűnt, olyannyira, hogy a zseni meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a szemeiben apró villámok sújtottak le, Rhodey pedig alig láthatóan, rosszallóan csóválta a fejét. Pepperre, vagy Lokira pedig még csak véletlenül sem mert nézni, előbbire azért, mert tartott attól, valami hasonlót lát majd az arcán, mint a legjobb barátjáén, utóbbira pedig a másfél héttel ezelőtt történtek miatt. Miközben körbenézett, megakadt a tekintete Natashán, aki mosolygott ugyan, de az arcán a kifejezés egy ragadozóé volt, valakié, aki tudja minden egyes mocskos titkát.  
Egyáltalán nem számított rá, hogy ez az este, vagy egyáltalán a közeljövőben bármelyik nap ilyen végbe torkollhat, zsongó érzelmei és bizonytalansága pedig egyáltalán nem segítettek a dolgon. Néhány héttel ezelőtt minden kétség nélkül igent mondott volna, sőt, egészen biztosan boldogan veti magát Steve nyakába, de azóta a dolgok változtak. Végül lefuttatta a fejében a lehetőségeket és a végkimeneteleket, és úgy döntött, hogy nemet mond, azzal az indokkal, hogy még nem áll készen a házasságra, így pedig a kapcsolatuk, ami az utóbbi időben látványosan haldoklott, megmaradhat, és nem lesz belőle sértődés sem. Azonban elkövette azt a hibát, hogy lepillantott a Kapitányra, és a búzakék szemekből kiolvasott mindent: hogy mennyire szereti az előtte álló nőt, a félelmet, és a kétségbeesést, mivel túl régóta nehezedett ekkor már a csönd kettejük között.  
Antonia Starkot gyakran illették az önző és önimádó jelzőkkel, azonban akik ezt hangoztatták, nem is állhattak messze az igazságtól. A maszk, a külvilág felé mutatott személy ugyanis egyáltalán nem volt egy és ugyanaz a valódi Antoniával. Ezerszer megfogadta már, hogy amikor arra kerül a sor, hogy a saját érdekeit kell figyelembe vennie, soha de soha többé nem fog azért igent mondani valamire, hogy másokat boldoggá tegyen vele, főleg abban az esetben, ha ő maga később szenvedni fog ettől a döntéstől. Mégis, úgy érezte, hogy nem mondhat nemet, mert a csapattársai számítanak rá, mert Steve szereti őt, és nem törheti össze a szívét, még akkor sem, ha ezzel egyetemben a sajátja szilánkokra szakad. Nem lehet önző, nem lehet gyáva, hiszen a lányának apára van szüksége, neki pedig egy jó imidzsre, egy párra, aki mindenben támogatja, ott áll mögötte, és mindössze nem teheti ezt valakivel, aki ennyi mindent adott neki, és ennyire szereti őt.  
  
Tudta, hogy nem lenne szabad, az elmúlt napokban, azokban a sötét másodpercekben, mikor valóban tudatában volt minden egyes döntésének, érzésének, és azok következményeivel, ráeszmélt, hogy mindezt nem folytathatja, különben beleőrül. De a Steve által nyújtott biztonság, leginkább érzelmileg, a gondolat, hogy valaki minden hibája és ballépése ellenére is elfogadja és szereti sokkal erősebbnek tűnt annál a bizonytalan, keszekusza dolognál, amit a szíve diktált.  
-    Igen – felelte végül.  
Erre azonnal hangos ujjongás tört ki, a Kapitány pedig finoman kezébe vette a kezét, majd felhúzta az ujjára a gyűrűt, aztán felegyenesedett, és hosszú, szenvedélyes csókkal üdvözölte a válaszát. Toniban azonnal munkálkodni kezdett a bűntudat, ezúttal sokkal erősebben, mint bármikor, és ekkor még csak halványan érezte Loki összetört tekintetét magán. Aztán a vőlegénye elengedte, és vizuálisan is szembesülhetett az isten arcán kirajzolódó, megsemmisült kifejezéssel, Rhodey helytelenítő pillantásával, Pepper halvány fejrázásával, amivel a nemtetszését fejezte ki, majd Thor mindent elsöprő, ám a felszín alatt munkálkodó dühével. Ezeknek az embereknek mind csalódást okozott, pedig ők valóban mellette álltak, mint barátok, és tudták jól, hogy Antonia ebben a házasságban sohasem lehetne boldog. Ők tudták azt, ami még mindig nem fogalmazódott meg a zseni elméjében, hogy nem az a férfit szereti, akit hisz, hogy szeret, hanem egy sokkal elcseszettebb, némi pszichopata jellemjeggyel rendelkező, csupa káosz és csupa hazugság skandináv istent. Toni pedig lazán figyelmen kívül hagyta mindezt, maga mögött hagyta a saját boldogságát, és annak ellenére, hogy felvilágosult, intelligens nőnek tartotta magát, rabigába hajtotta a fejét, önként és dalolva.  
Gyűlölte magát, legszívesebben visszavonta volna az egészet, mert fájt látnia Loki arcán a teljes megsemmisülést, hogy szenved, a bátyjával együtt, azonban egyiküknek sem adódott lehetősége a távozásra az illem miatt, az elkövetkezendő fél órában legalábbis nem. Bunkóság lett volna, ha csak úgy lelépnek, Clint pedig, aki addigra már benyakalt legalább egy fél üveg pezsgőt, boldogan nyomott a kezükbe egy-egy szelet tortát és egy pohár pezsgőt. Toni végig figyelte az eseményeket, ugyan csak a szeme sarkából, de ennél nagyobb megaláztatást egyik asgardi számára sem tudott volna elképzelni. Ekkor kezdett összeállni a kép benne, de túl későn, mikor már az események visszavonhatatlanná váltak, a szíve pedig még inkább megszakadni látszott.  
Végül Thor megelégelve a dolgot, valamilyen átlátszó és hülye indokkal kivágta magukat a buli további része alól, aztán beterelgette az öccsét is, akinek egyébként ömlött a kezéből a vér. A zseni úgy gondolta, a pezsgőspohár nem bizonyult túlságosan ellenállónak egy isten szorítása alatt, azonban nem tudta felidézni a pillanatot, mikor történhetett mindez, vagy egyáltalán hogyan, mert senki sem érzékelt az egészből semmit.  
  
Aztán nem bírta türtőztetni magát, a borzalom a mellkasában majdnem megfojtotta, muszáj volt a fekete hajú után mennie, és valamit mondania neki, különben képtelen lett volna tovább lélegezni. Az ő kifogása az volt, hogy mosdóba megy, és elképesztően hálás volt, amiért Natasha nem döntött úgy, hogy csatlakozik hozzá, hogy aztán ismét szentbeszédet tarthasson neki.  
A liftbe beszállva azonnal afelől érdeklődött Jarvisnál, hogy a két isten éppen hol tartózkodik, a szíve pedig azonnal meglódult, mikor a mesterséges intelligencia azt felelte, hogy Loki Cerise szobájában van. Nem attól félt, hogy bántani fogja, azon már régen túljutott, mégis rossz érzés kúszott fel a gerincén, megtelepedett a gyomrában, és nem tudta elhessegetni. Kicsit azért aggódott, hogy az isten jelenléte majd felkelti a kislányt, aztán majd sehogy sem lesz képes visszaaltatni, mikor végül távozásra adja a fejét, azonban ez volt a legkevesebb. Mikor odaért, a gyerekszoba ajtaja nyitva volt, halvány fény szűrődött ki, Tonia pedig megtorpant, egyszerűen nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy tovább menjen, hamarosan pedig az isten halk beszéde ütötte meg a fülét.  
-    Tudom, hogy hiányoztam, és ne haragudj, amiért nem jöttem, de… Azt hiszem, hozzá kell majd szoknod ehhez. Én nem tartozom ide, hercegnőm, és anyuval a dolgok sem úgy mentek, ahogy kellett volna, szóval az útjaink különválnak. De ne aggódj, kicsi Vörösbegyem, ígérem, hogy egy napon még találkozunk. Lehet, sok idő eltelik addig, de ha szükséged lesz rám, én itt leszek – ekkor megállt egy pillanatra, lehunyta a szemét, csak megpróbálta útját állni a könnyeknek, de azok így is, úgy is végiggördültek az arcán. – Tudod, kicsi Vörösbegyem, aznap éjjel miattad haboztam megtenni, amit már rég meg kellett volna tennem. Az járt a fejemben, hogy mi lesz veled, hiszen már most olyan okos kicsi lány vagy, és egészen biztos tudomást szereznél róla… Én pedig nem akarok neked fájdalmat okozni neked, nem akarom, hogy később gyűlölj azért, mert gyáva voltam, amiért véget vetettem az életemnek. Szóval nem tettem meg, és ígérem, nem is fogom. A nagybátyáddal visszamegyünk Asgardba, és ki tudja, mikor látlak viszont, talán addigra már felnőtt nő leszel, de semmi más nem vigasztal, mint hogy egyszer majd megint találkozunk. Szeretlek, kicsi Vörösbegyem – motyogta összeszoruló torokkal, majd csókot lehelt a kislány homlokára, közben mélyen beszívta az illatát, hogy az örökkévalóságig emlékezzen rá, aztán visszatette a kiságyba.  
Tudta, hogy hazugság, amit a lányának mondott, Odin valószínűleg sohasem fogja hagyni, hogy viszont lássa, de meg kellett vigasztalnia, el kellett tőle búcsúznia, mert a hercegnője, a kicsi Vörösbegye megérdemelte, hiszen annyira fontos volt számára. Meg sem érdemelte ezt a feltétel nélküli szeretet, amivel iránta volt a kislány, mindezek mellett pedig rengeteggel tartozott neki, hiszen célt adott az életének, egy apró boldogságmorzsát, valamit, ami mindig édes ízzel fogja eltölteni a száját az örökkévalóságig tartót szenvedésben, és mindig mosolyt csal majd az arcára. Belenyugodott a büntetésébe, hogy soha többé nem fogja látni azokat akiket szeret, sem a midgardi istennőt, sem a lányukat, de a gondolat, hogy van valaki a kilenc világban, aki szereti őt, annak, aki, elég erőt adott neki ahhoz, hogy végigcsinálja.  


 

 

 


	7. Olyan hevesen égtünk, hogy felemésztettek a lángok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antonia szeme kinyílik, ő maga is rájön, hogy változtatásra van szüksége, mert ez így nem mehet tovább.

Antonia még másodpercekig állt ott dermedten, majd mozgásra bírta fagyott végtagjait, és azonnal a két asgardi lakrésze felé vette az irányt. Hallotta, hogy Cerise sír, de csak utasította Jarvist, hogy szóljon Steve-nek. Nem mintha a Kapitány sokat segíthetett volna a helyzeten...

Lélekszakadva rohant a lifthez, majd tehetetlenül dobogott a lábával, míg a megfelelő szintre nem ért. Azonban Thor szobáját, sőt, az egész emeletet üresen találta, torkát pedig rossz érzés szorította össze.

– Asszonyom, kiugró féregjárat-aktivitást érzékelek néhány tömbbel arrébb – jegyezte meg a mesterséges intelligencia, azonban Toni látta a Bifröszt szivárványszín ragyogását, és mindössze egy sor káromkodást tudott csak kinyögni.

– A kurva életbe! A mocskos kurva életbe! – nyekeregte könnyes szemekkel, feldúltan a hajába túrva.

– Mr. Odinson és Mr. Laufeyson nem hagytak üzenetet – folytatta Jarvis.

– Tudom, baszki, tudom! – nyögte elfúló hangon.

A félelem alattomosan kúszott fel a gerincén, majd megtelepedett a gyomrában és a torkában. Tudta jól, hogyha Loki visszajut Asgardba, Odin nem fog kegyelmezni neki, és több szempontból sem akarta a hazugságok istenét holtan látni.

– Hívd Jane Fostert. Azonnal Asgardba kell mennem – suttogta eltökélten.

Meg kellett állítania Odint, bármi áron. Nem vehette el a lányától az apját, ő maga pedig nem veszíthette el... Ugyan, mégis kicsoda neki? Csak egy futó kaland, semmi fontos, hiszen vőlegénye van...

– Miss Foster sajnos épp úgy nem tudja az utat Asgardba, ahogy ön, asszonyom.

– Jó, akkor megoldom máshogy – oldotta le a lábáról a magassarkúit, majd ismét a lifthez sietett, ám ezúttal a földszintre vitte az útja.

Nem érdekelte a recepciós zavarodott tekintete, az utcán sétáló emberek, az egyik közeli sikátorba rohant.

– Heimdall! Engedj át Asgardba! – zihálta, majd egyre hangosabban és hangosabban ismételte, azonban semmi sem történt.

A remény, a rettegés és a bűntudat keserű elegye az idő múltával csak egyre sűrűbb, és nehezebb lett a mellkasában.

– Kérlek, Heimdall, tudom, hogy hallasz! Muszáj odamennem! – könyörgött.

A Bifröszt nem nyílt meg, Tonia arcán pedig egyre sűrűbben gurultak végig a kövér könnycseppek. Végül összeroskadt, csak zokogott, keservesen, és maga sem tudta pontosan, hogy miért.

Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, mire elég erősnek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy felálljon, és visszakullogjon a toronyba. A többiek a közös szint nappalijában gyűltek össze, tekintetük pedig azonnal felé kapták, mikor megpillantották lehajtott fejjel kisétálni a liftből.

– Marcipánom, mi a baj? – sietett oda hozzá a Kapitány legelőször.

Válaszul halványan megrázta a fejét, majd körbenézett a társaságon. Cerise Rhodey-nál volt, úgy tűnt, ő az egyetlen, akit egyáltalán elvisel, Natasha tekintete pedig elárulta, hogy a kém tud mindenről. Ugyan, mégis miért ne tudna? Az Özvegy mindig mindenhol ott van.

– Tonia! Mi történt? – próbálkozott tovább Steve. – Egyszer csak a semmiből szólt Jarvis, hogy menjek Cerhez, mert sír, te pedig elhagytad a tornyot. Mi ez az egész?

– Csak... Csak azt hittem, láttam valamit – motyogta.

– Te... Te sírtál? Toni, kezdesz megrémíteni!

– Semmiség, tényleg. Fáradt vagyok, lefekszem aludni – szakadt ki a szőke karjai közül, majd elindult a saját szintjük felé.

– Megyek én is – vágta rá Steve eltökélten.

– Most... Szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül lenni...

– Ó, rendben – válaszolta döbbenten a férfi. – Akkor... Elaltatom Cerise-t, aztán... Majd megyek. Jó éjt!

– Nektek is – sóhajtotta, majd eltűnt a lift felé vezető úton egy fal mögött.

Természetesen nem a hálószobájukba ment, hanem a torony tetejére. Szüksége volt rá, hogy átgondolja a dolgokat, lenyugtassa háborgó elméjét és szívét.

Nem értette a saját, heves reakcióját, de a bűntudatra fogta az egészet. Nem akart, és nem is volt ereje további konklúziókat levonni, vagy a mélyebb, homályosabb igazságba belemenni. Dühös volt, magára, Lokira, Thorra, amiért az a lüke hagyta Asgardba menni az öccsét, tudván, mi vár ott rá.

Fogalma sem volt, hogyan mondja el ezt az egészet a többieknek, hiszen előbb utóbb muszáj lesz megtennie. Mindegyiküknek fel fog tűnni, hogy a két asgardi nem tartózkodik a toronyban, és akkor kénytelen lesz elmondani nekik, hogy Odinnal milyen egyezséget kötött. Nem véletlenül tartotta titokban, hiszen az csak tovább borzolta volna a kedélyeket, azonban erőfeszítései hasztalannak bizonyultak. Natasha már mindent tudott, és őszintén, bele sem mert gondolni, mégis honnan, a lánya és Steve pedig már csak hab voltak a tortán. Cerise a korához képest nagyon okos, túlságosan is, és mindössze néhány hét alatt olyan szoros és érthetetlen kapcsolatot alakított ki az apjával, amit Antonia el sem tudott képzelni.

Mindössze állt, és bámulta az örök nyughatatlan várost, közben pedig gondolatai felemésztették. Ritkán dohányzott, csak stresszhelyzetekben, amíg azonban a tetőn tartózkodott, legalább négy vagy öt szál cigarettát elszívott. Persze mindezt a lehető legfeltűnésmentesebben tette, mert Steve nem tudott erről a káros szokásáról, és a gyomra összerándult már csak a gondolatára is, hogy milyen patáliát csapna, ha meglátná. A férfi azonban csak meglehetősen későn talált rá, épp egy olyan időszakban, amikor Antonia azon morfondírozott, hogy rágyújtson-e még egy szálra.

– Toni? – hallotta meg maga mögül a szőke gyengéd hangját.

Azonnal a zsebe legmélyére tolta a megmaradt cigit, a gyújtóval egyetemben, aztán magára öltötte az emberek nagy többsége által ismert álarcát, és kedélyesen a vőlegényére mosolygott.

– Mit csinálsz itt ilyen későn? Azt mondtad, lefekszel – sétált közelebb, majd hátulról átölelte.

– Csak szívtam egy kis friss levegőt – felelte.

– Mi bánt? – csókolt a nyakába, amitől a nőt kirázta a hideg, természetesen a legrosszabb értelemben. Erősen kellett küzdenie, hogy ne lökje el magától, és végül minden haragját lenyelte, hogy a gyomrában fortyogjon tovább.

– Semmi. Csak kicsit izgulok az előttünk álló időszak miatt. Tudod, a média reakciója, meg ilyesmik... – adta elő élete leggyengébb hazugságát.

– Marcipánom, téged sosem érdekelt az ilyesmi – simított egy tincset a füle mögé, mire megrezzent.

– De most már érdekel. Van egy lányom, és nem szeretném, ha a mocsok újságírók kipécéznek maguknak. Tudod jól, milyen szarul reagáltak, mikor lejött, hogy együtt vagyunk. Nem akarok még egy olyan adag szart a nyakamba, érted? Ráadásul nem tudjuk őket kizárni az esküvőről sem, és ez csak még idegesebbé tesz. Én nem akarok ekkora felhajtást, de egyszerűen muszáj, és... – hadarta, majd elhallgatott, mert elfogyott a levegője. Azt a taktikát választotta, hogy addig magyaráz, míg Rogers gondolatai más irányba nem terelődnek, és ha már ő maga a másik hasába lyukat beszélés mestere, miért ne tehetné meg?

– Hé, édesem, ne aggódj. Még a dátumot sem tűztük ki, ez még messze van – nyomott csókot az átmenetileg megnémult nő ajkaira, majd zavarodottan húzta össze a szemöldökét.  
Toni azonnal tudta, hogy megérezte a dohány jellegzetes aromáját a száján, és maga sem tudta, miért, de a gyomra bukfencet vetett, és egészen apróra zsugorodott.

– Te dohányoztál? – érdeklődött nem kicsit döbbenten.

– Igen... Nézd, Steve, ne kapd fel a vizet, oké? Tudom, hogy nem tetszik, meg minden, és nem is szoktam, csak ha ideges vagyok. Bepánikoltam az egész esküvő dolog miatt, és szükségem volt rá... De esküszöm, nem szoktam! – kezdett azonnal heves védekezésbe, mert ennyi szar után már csak az hiányzott a nyakába, hogy a vőlegénye is kiakadjon.

– Nem vagyok tőle boldog, azt kell, hogy mondjam. Egy nőnek nem illene dohányoznia...

– Nézd, oké, értem, hogy a te idődben nem volt divat, meg minden... Bár, Peggy néni is gyakran dohányzott. Valami olyasmit mondott, hogy az ő idejében minden nő szipákolt, mert azt, hitték egészséges. De mindegy, nem ez a lényeg, gondolom, te olyan körökben mozogtál, ahol ez nem volt divat a nők körében, és totál megértem.

– De ugye nem... Nem fogod rendszeresen csinálni?

– Dehogy! Dehogy is!

– Akkor jó – mosolyodott el. – Mire gondoltál? Időpontot illetően.

– Öhm... Hát... Szóval...

– Mit szólnál hónap végéhez? Vagy augusztus eleje?

– A hónap vége jó lesz – mosolyodott el, habár legbelül a pánik és a sokk megdermesztette. Nem hitte, hogy Steve ennyire siettetni akarja a dolgokat, azt gondolta, lesz ideje felkészülni lelkileg... Nem értette. A férfi már nem féltékenykedett, mondhatni, a kapcsolatuk rendben volt, ha az Antonia fejében lévő katyvaszt nem számolták ebbe bele. – De mire ez a nagy sietség? Annyi időnk van még!

– Szeretnélek minél hamarabb a magaménak tudni... – lehelte, miközben ajkai ismét a nyakához értek. A Kapitány elég egyértelmű utalásokat tett, azonban ezt Toni nem akarta.

– Ne most, oké? Kicsit... Fáradt vagyok – ellenkezett alig hallhatóan. Erre Steve elhúzódott tőle, és összehúzott szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Mi van veled mostanában? Valami baj van?

– Nem, nem, dehogy, csak... Ez az egész most ütközik ki. Tudod, hogy Lokit a gondjaimra bízták, meg minden.

– Azt hittem, ezen már túl vagy.

– Ah, igen, csak fáradt vagyok. Nem alszom túl jól, biztos a sok stressz.

– Rendben. Akkor... Menjünk, feküdjünk le. Aludni – tette hozzá.

Toni gombóccá zsugorodott gyomorral, és összeszoruló torokkal követte. Aznap éjjel a szokásosnál is rosszabbul aludt, Cerise gyakran felsírt, és egyszerűen nem tudta megnyugtatni, fel kellett hívnia Rhodey-t, akinek a hangját hallva a kicsi azonnal visszaaludt. Hajnalban azonban már nem akarta zaklatni a legjobb barátját, így a bömbölő kislánnyal a közös szint nappalijába ment, ám csak másfél órányi küzdelem árán, miután elfáradt, csendesedett el a kicsi.

Épp csak felkúszott az égre a Nap, mikor a közelben felvillant a Bifröszt szivárványszín fénye, aztán az égen gyülekezni kezdtek a felhők, majd villámok szántottak keresztül rajta. Toni émelyegve, a félelemtől kitágult pupillákkal állapította meg, hogy Thor visszatért. Nem mert mozdulni, egyrészt semmi kedve sem volt Cerise-zel ismét harcolni, másrészt túlságosan rettegett a villámisten haragjától. Cer azonban úgy tűnt, nem akar aludni, kipattantak a szemei, viszont nem sírt, sőt, nagyon is izgatottnak tűnt. Tonia persze nem értette a viselkedését, egészen addig a pillanatig, míg meg nem hallotta a megérkező lift ajtajainak nyitódását, majd rávette magát, hogy arra felé fordítsa a tekintetét. A szíve kihagyott egy ütemet, mikor a szőke mellett megpillantotta a továbbra sem túl boldog Lokit, azonban a hazugságisten mintha néhány árnyalatnyival jobban festett volna.

– Menj fel a szobánkba, testvér – utasította Thor, miután végigmérte Antoniát.

Loki nem szólt semmit, bólintott, majd eltűnt a becsukódó ajtók mögött. A pánik csak tovább növekedett benne, mivel az asgardi nem csak harci páncélban volt – amit megtanult, hogy sosem jelent jót –, de egészen fenyegetően közelített felé.

– Beszédem van veled, Fémek Asszonya – szólalt meg, mikor megállt néhány lépésre tőle.

– Hallgatlak – felelte halkan. Cerise eközben elégedetlenkedni kezdett a karjaiban, úgyhogy inkább a megnyugtatására fordította a figyelmét.

– Tisztában vagy a tetteid következményeivel??

– Thor, kérlek, ne... – kezdte, azonban a szőke félbeszakította.

– Nem, ezúttal nem fogom ennyivel beérni! Nem fogom hallgatni, és figyelni, ahogyan még mélyebbre taszítod az öcsémet. Tudod te, hogy mit indítottál el? Loki véget akart vetni az életének! Az az egy szerencséd van, hogy rátaláltam. Anyánk kellett hozzá, hogy némi élet költözzön belé ismét! Játszadozol vele, hitegeted, aztán meg eldobod, mint valami szemetet? Hát, Fémek Asszonya, akármennyire is tiszteltelek eddig, én ezt nem fogadom el! Nem fogom tűrni, hogy egy halandó kénye-kedve szerint szórakozzon a testvéremmel, megértetted?

Erre Toni vérnyomása is felszökött, és nem igen érdekelte, hogy egyébként Thor jelenleg nincs olyan lelki állapotban, hogy ne jelentsen rá veszélyt.

– Na ide figyelj, te melák! Elmondtam neki is, de most neked is elmondom: egy kaland volt az egész. Egyébként is, ha olyan nagy fiú, mint hiszi magát, miért nem ő áll előttem? Miért nem ő reklamál, ha problémája van?

– Azért, mert vérig sértetted! Azért, mert összetörted, és ugyan egy szava sincs, de én látom, hogy szenved. Én pedig nem tűröm, hogy a testvérem valaki bántsa, legyen az nő, vagy férfi, halandó, vagy halhatatlan!

– És neked eszedbe jutott egyáltalán, hogy nem jó ötlet Asgardba vinni? A drágalátos Mindenek Atyja kinyírhatta volna!

– Ó, most már aggódsz érte? Hát nincs szüksége az aggodalmadra. Csak azért van itt, mert anyám nem engedte, hogy ismét bebörtönözzék, de ez nagyobb szenvedés számára, mint egy cella!

– Jaj, micsoda jó testvér lettél hirtelen, de akkor nem tudtad tutujgatni, mikor megpróbálta leigázni a Földet! Akkor bezzeg nem volt egy jó szavad sem hozzá.

– Ne keverd ezt az ügyet bele! Mindenki vállon veregethet, hogy milyen ügyes voltál, de semmi egyebet nem tettél, csak megdugattad magad!

– Igen? Mert annyira a helyzet magaslatán volt mindenki, főleg te! Te aztán megállítottad, nem igaz?

– Inkább vitte volna véghez, amit elkezdett – morogta, majd sarkon fordult, és elviharzott.

Antoniának még percek kellettek, mire megnyugodott annyira, hogy felfogja, mit mondott neki a szőke asgardi. Loki véget akart vetni az életének, mert olyan csúnyán átverte. El sem akarta hinni az egészet, hiszen az istent nem úgy ismerte, mint akinek ilyen gondolatok járnak a fejében. Ennek tükrében nem is tűnt olyan jogtalannak Thor dühe, sőt, a torka minden egyes másodperccel egyre jobban összeszorult. Az elmúlt hetek eseményei ezen a ponton fejtették ki leginkább a hatásukat, mellkasa egyre hevesebben emelkedett és süllyedt, a szíve a fülében dobogott, látása pedig kezdett elhomályosodni. Erőtlenül hanyatlott a kanapéra, majd alig hallhatóan elmotyogta Jarvisnak, hogy szóljon Steve-nek. Az ezek után történtek homályosak voltak, és még azután sem tudott visszaemlékezni tisztán, hogy a pánikroham elmúlt.

Cerise sírása zökkentette ki, hogy pontosan miből – alvásból vagy a kábulatból –, azt nem tudta. A hálószobájukban volt, Steve pedig az ablak előtt próbálta megnyugtatni a kislányt, azonban Cer egyre csak sírt. Mivel háttal állt neki, nem vette rögtön észre, hogy Toni felébredt, így mikor végre megfordult, percekig csak aggodalmas pillantásokat küldött felé.

– Marcipánom, mi történt? – ült le mellé. Úgy tűnt, a kislány is elkezdett megnyugodni, legalábbis huzamosabb ideig csendben maradt, könnyes szemekkel pislogott az anyjára, mint aki el sem hiszi, hogy ott van, majd felé nyújtózkodott.

Toni szó nélkül, óvatosan vette el a kicsit, aki továbbra is csak bámult rá, tágra nyílt szemekkel, majd a mellkasába fúrta az arcát.

– Nem tudom – felelte erőtlen hangon.– Jarvis azt mondta, pánikrohamod volt.

– Lehet, nem tudom... Csak rosszul lettem.

– Antonia, ez nem szokott csak úgy megtörténni – simította a tenyerét a nő szabad kezére. Toni alig tudta elfojtani a reflexet, hogy kihúzza a sajátját a férfi mancsa alól, de végül nyugton maradt.  
– Túl régen volt már. Talán ez így működik, ha túl sok idő telik el, a legkisebb dolog is előidézheti – felelte. Még maga sem hitte el a hazugságot, de úgy tűnt, Steve megkajálta a dolgot.

– Hagylak pihenni, jó? – nyúlt a gyerekért.

– Nem, megleszünk – húzta magához önkénytelenül is közelebb a kicsit.

– Akkor jó – állt fel, közben pedig csókot lehelt a homlokára.

Toni észre sem vette, hogy egészen addig benntartotta a levegőt, míg a Kapitány el nem tűnt az ajtó mögött. Továbbra is sokkhatás alatt volt, az információt még mindig nem sikerült megemésztenie, de úgy gondolta, ezúttal talán Lokival kellene megbeszélnie a dolgokat, a nyilvánvaló csábítás ellenére is, mintsem másod vagy akár harmadkézből jusson hírekhez.  
Úgyhogy amint elég erősnek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy talpra álljon, lement néhány emelettel lejjebb, Thor szintjére. A viharisten hála az égnek nem volt sehol, öccsét azonban megtalálta egy kupac könyvvel körülvéve. A hazugságisten először észre sem vette, Toni pedig önkénytelenül, kiélvezve a pillanatot gyönyörködött benne. Aztán Cerise boldogan felsikított, vagy legalábbis valami ilyesmi hangot adott ki, amit még a nő sem volt képes beazonosítani. A hirtelen érkezett hangtól összerándult, ez azonban semmi sem volt Loki reakciójához, aki rémült macskaként ugrott úgy egy méterrel arrébb. Aztán csak bámult rá, majd felvonta a szemöldökét, a tenyere persze végig a mellkasán nyugodott, Tonia pedig meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy látta azt a büszke, arrogáns álarcot felkúszni az arcára.

– Hát te? – kérdezte az érdeklődés legkisebb jele nélkül.

– Beszélnünk kell – felelte a nő megremegő ajkakkal.

– Szerintem meg nem kell – vágta rá a fekete hajú, majd hátat fordított neki, és a könyveit kezdte el rendezgetni.

– Tényleg véget akartál vetni az életednek? – tört fel a kérdés Antoniából.

Az isten megmerevedett, aztán gúnyos mosollyal az arcán egyenesedett fel. A zseni azonnal tudta, hogy most bizony érzékeny pontra tapintott, mert Loki fenyegetően közeledett felé, feszes tartással, aztán mindössze két lépésre megállt tőle.

– Egy ostoba halandó élete nem ér annyit, mint az enyém, világos? – szélesedett ki a mosolya.

– Mi van? – motyogta zavarodottan Toni.

– Rossz ajtón kopogtatsz, Stark, a bátyammal egyetemben. Kaland volt, csak egy kis ideig izgalmas, azonban meguntalak. Így már világos?

Antonia persze nem vette be. Ismerte már annyira az istent, hogy tudja, mikor hazudik, és ezúttal is azt tette. A szeme teljesen mást mondott, üvöltött belőle az a sok elfojtott érzelem, a nő pedig már megtanult ebben a felfordulásban olvasni. Kirázta a hideg, mikor másodpercekkel később eljutott a tudatáig, hogy minden egyes szó, amit Thor mondott, igaz volt.

– A te életed semmit sem ér, egy porszem, az évezredekhez képest, amíg én élni fogok. Sosem választanak magam mellé egy ostoba halandót, öngyilkosságot pedig végleg nem követnék el érte. Most pedig... Azt hiszem, tudod, merre az ajtó, úgyhogy soha viszont nem látásra – sziszegte, majd néhány jelentőségteljes pillantás után sarkon fordult, és eltűnt.

Ha Toni nem ismerte volna a trükköt, talán be is válhatott volna, de az isten lassan nyitott könyvvé vált előtte. Hogy mikor, és hogyan, abban nem volt biztos, azonban egyszer csak megvilágosodott, és képes volt olvasni a legnagyobb hazudozó hazugságaiban.

Loki utolsó mondata egy burkolt vallomás volt, tele keserűséggel, és takargatással, de egy pillanatra képes volt megmelengetni a zseni szívét. A következőben pedig teljes erővel tört rá a tudat, hogy valóban véget akart vetni az életének, az újabb pánikroham pedig már a küszöbön állt, úgyhogy az elfojtott zokogástól fuldokolva sietett a lifthez, és csak az ajtó bezárulta után hagyta, hogy érzései a felszínre törjenek.

Az elmúlt hetek, hónapok történései többé nem hagyták nyugodni, ugyanolyan súllyal nehezedtek rá, mint ki tudja mennyi idővel ezelőtt. Üresnek érezte magát, nem ugyanannak az embernek, mint akit kiraboltak, s mintha pont azt vitték volna el, ami őt Antonia Elizabeth Starkká teszi.  
Az egyetlen szerencséje mindössze annyi volt, hogy Cerise még annak ellenére is elaludt, hogy Loki nem éppen suttogott, így csendesen a gyerekszobába vitte, majd lefektette a kiságyba. Ez zakatolt végig a fejében, ez az egyetlen aprócska cél, mert különben iszonyú erővel tört volna rá a roham. Ezek után azonban hátát a csukott ajtónak döntötte, és arcát a tenyerébe temetve csúszott le a földre.

Még zokogni sem volt képes, mert alig kapott levegőt, szíve lehetetlen ütemet diktált, és úgy érezte, ezúttal valóban meg fogja ölni. Ha más nem, a tudat, hogy Lokit majdnem sírba vitte, majd megteszi helyette. Alig kellett néhány hét, és teljesen tönkretette az istent. A különbség igencsak látványos volt, és csak az nem vette észre, aki nem is foglalkozott vele. Az arca sokkal beesettebb volt, a bőre szinte már betegesen sápadt, és a szeme alatt a karikák minden egyes nappal egyre sötétebbek lettek.

Gyűlölte, gyűlölte az egészet, hogy semmi sem lehet olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy azt ő szeretné. Észre sem vette, de belesétált egy szerelmi háromszögbe, és kár volt tagadnia, akár az érzéseit Loki iránt, akár azt, hogy lassan kinyílt a szeme, és Steve-et tudatosan olyan messze próbálta taszítani, ahogy csak tudta.

Hirtelen felindulás volt az egész, és maga sem tudta, hogy honnan jött az erő a pánikroham leküzdéséhez, hiszen Afganisztán óta egyetlen alkalommal sem sikerült még csak megnyugodnia sem, ami mindössze azért szomorú, mert akkor kezdődött minden.

Kicsit még támolygott, azonban mire a gardróbba ért, már egészen emberinek érezte magát. Igaz, emellett még ezer darabra törtnek is, azonban a semmiből jövő feladatsorozat elterelte a figyelmét minderről. Fekete, testhez simuló ruhát vett fel, egy ébenszín Louboutin magassarkúval, aztán évek óta először smink nélkül lépett ki az otthonából, mindössze egy napszemüveggel és egy széles karimájú, sötét kalappal takarta az arcát.

Nem is figyelte, melyik autóval megy, vagy éppen, hogy hol parkol le, a lába automatikusan vitte. Nem gondolkodott, mikor a drogériában levett a polcról néhány dobozt, és igazán abban sem volt biztos, hogy mégis hogyan jutott haza, de megcsinálta. A Bosszúállók bevetésen voltak, úgyhogy egyelőre magabiztosan és nyugodtan masírozott be a fürdőszobába, azonban az ajtót magára zárta, és megkérte Jarvist, hogy azonnal szóljon, ha Cerise felkel, vagy éppen a többiek hazaérnének.

Nem tudta behatárolni, mikor született meg a gondolat, hogy többé már nem ugyanaz az ember, de túlságosan is helytállónak és igaznak érezte. Pedig ő is tisztában volt vele, hogy néha az agy fura játékot játszik az emberrel, vagy éppen, hogy egy gyakorlott hazudozónak, mint ő maga, épp annyira nem nehéz becsapnia önmagát, mint másokat.  
Mindig is a haja volt a mindene, egészen kicsi kora óta nagy gonddal törődött vele, még akkor is, ha egyébként nyaktól bokáig gépzsír és olaj borította, a haja mindig makulátlanul tiszta és rendezett maradt. Talán az anyja nevelte belé, talán valamilyen belső késztetés hatására tett így, de ez a szokása végig követte az egész életét. Biztos volt benne, hogyha valamilyen csoda folytán férfiként jött volna a világra, akkor a szakáll vette volna át ezt a helyet az életében, mert ugyan ellenkező neműként még többé-kevésbé sikerült elképzelnie magát, de csak és kizárólag rövid hajjal és rendezett körszakállal.

És negyvenhárom évesen elérkezett az ideje, hogy megszabaduljon ikonikussá vált fürtjeitől. Az első tincs levágását még érzelemmentes arccal tűrte, azonban lassan kibuggyantak a kövér könnycseppek, és némán folytak végig az arcán. Nem a haját siratta, sokkal inkább a szánalmas lényt, aki visszanézett rá a tükörből, azt, akivé vált.

Mire végzett, tincsei épp csak néhány centivel nyúltak túl az álla vonalán. Aztán jött a következő lépés. Soha nem festett, természetesen csokoládébarna tincseit lassan fakóvá szívta a szőkítő. Az utolsó lépésnél, tehát a festésnél, már abbahagyta az őrjöngést, érzései lenyugodtak, és pont olyan fakóvá és érzelemmentessé vált, mint az új, világosszőke üstöke.

Amikor a felszínre bugyogott az ötlet, legalábbis tudata csúcsára, azonnal a szőke jutott eszébe. Az anyja épp ennyi idős volt, mikor ugyanígy tett, az olasz napsütéstől fénylő tincseit megfosztotta színétől, az indoka pedig hasonló lehetett, mivel addigra a nő épp úgy elveszítette Howard mellett önmagát, mint ahogy a lánya tette ezt negyven évvel később.

A szőke az ürességet, a hűvösséget, a betölthetetlen űrt jelképezte számára, hogy örökre és végérvényesen más emberré vált. Valamivel, valakivel kevesebbé.

Délutánra már egészen összeszedte a darabjait, amik talán még reggel hullottak szerte-szét, így mikor megérkeztek a Bosszúállók, ügyet sem vetve az elképedt pillantásokra, halálos nyugalommal olvasgatott tovább a tabletjén.

Természetesen Steve volt az első, aki megtalálta a hangját, többek között azért, mert a menyasszonyáról volt szó.

– Antonia, mi történt?

– Miért, mi történt? – pillantott fel végre.

– A hajaddal – forgatta a szemét Natasha.

– Ja, befestettem.

– De mégis miért? – értetlenkedett tovább a Kapitány.

– Mert ez jobban tetszik.

– De hát rövidebb is!

– Meg levágtam. Komolyan, most ebből akkora ügyet kell csinálni?

– Toni... Szerintem beszélnünk kéne – erőltetett nyugalmat az arcára Steve.

A többiek vették a lapot, és alig néhány másodperc alatt eloszlottak, egyedül hagyva a Kapitányt a továbbra is teljesen a tabletjébe mélyedő Tonival. Mikor percek múltán sem tette le a készüléket, mindössze odasétált hozzá, és kivette a kezéből.

– Mi van veled, Antonia? Mostanában egyre... Szomorúbb és dühösebb vagy, és nem értem miért. Mi a baj? – ült le mellé.

– Steve, azért, mert befestettem a hajam, még nem vagyok szomorú. Így érzem jól magam, és kész – felelte ingerülten.

– Nem csak erről beszélek...

– Sok minden történt az utóbbi évben, amivel meg kellett birkóznom. Néha kiütközik, ennyi.

– Jó, rendben, hiszek neked. De... Ugye visszafested az esküvőre. Barnára.

– Most mondtam el, hogy így érzem jól magam. Ha nem tetszik, nem kell elvenned – pattant fel, majd se szó, se beszéd, elviharzott.

Steve tehetetlenül és tanácstalanul bámult utána, Antonia pedig csak örült neki, hogy a szokásos rámenőssége helyett egyedül hagyta. Már épp kezdett belenyugodni a sorsába, épp csak készült elfogadni az előtte álló sivár jövőt, mikor a Kapitány ezzel a hülyeséggel jött neki. Ismét irányítani akarta őt, hogy hogy nézzen ki, mit csináljon, ez pedig ösztönös lázadást váltott ki a nőből.  
A napok csak teltek, a feszültség pedig látszólag teljesen eltűnt közülük, azonban Toni továbbra is forrtyogott, mindössze immár magában. A fejében lassan körvonalazódni kezdett egy terv, hogy hogyan tudná kihúzni a fejét a rabigából. A dolgok a helyükre kattantak, és végre teljesen tisztán láthatta a helyzetét. Tudta, hogy tarthatatlan, ami van, azonban látszólag Steve-nek kedvezett, a látható alatt viszont szépen előkészítette a tervét. Sokkal egyszerűbben is kivitelezhette a dolgot, azonban szabad akart lenni, és semmilyen más utat nem látott erre. Jelképesen is ki kellett repülnie az aranykalitkából.

Mivel az esküvő egyre csak közeledett, kénytelen volt elmenni ruhát vásárolni. Visszakézből utasította vissza Natasha ajánlatát, hogy majd ő elkíséri, helyette két leghűségesebb barátját vitte magával, aztán messze a toronytól, a kémnő mindent látó szeme, és mindent halló fülétől távol, beavatta őket a tervébe.

– Ez őrültség! – csattant fel Pepper, épp csak másodpercekkel a terv ismertetése után.

– Nekem tetszik – vigyorgott Rhodey.

– Persze, hogy tetszik, mert ki nem állhatod! – replikázott a vörös hajú.

– Nos, akkor segítetek? – érdeklődött Tonia.

– Hogy a viharba ne! – lelkendezett az ezredes.

– Van más választásom? – motyogta Pepper, arcát a tenyerébe temetve.

– Imádlak titeket! – derült fel végre Antonia arca, majd el is komorodott. – Már csak Thort kéne beavatni. De... Kicsit pikkel rám.

– Te ezen csodálkozol, ember? – hitetlenkedett Rhodes.

– Nem, ami azt illeti, nem – sóhajtotta.

– Bár hamarabb megjött volna az eszed – motyogta a férfi.

A ruhavásárlás kész katasztrófa volt olyan szempontból, hogy Toni a szokásosnál is válogatósabbnak bizonyult. Ennek az egyik oka az volt, hogy nehezen talált megfelelő ruhát, másrészt pedig semmi kedve sem volt hazamenni. Végre kiszabadulhatott a színjátékból, így a nap végén nehezen vette rá magát, hogy visszamenjen. Pedig nagy volt a kísértés, szívesen lelépett volna, akár így is, azonban a lánya otthon volt, őt pedig semmi pénzért nem adta volna oda senkinek.

Belement a játékba, aminek értelmi szerzője Steve volt, rendesen viselkedett, még egy parókát is beszerzett, ami megszólalásig hasonlított a természetes hajkoronájára. Élete legnagyobb alakítását nyújtotta, habár volt egy-két alkalom, ami azért sokkal súlyosabb volt ennél.

Hazafelé azért görcsbe rándult a gyomra, mert tudta jól, nem halogathatja tovább a beszédet Thorral. Miután lefutotta a kötelező köröket, többek között a vőlegényével, azonnal az asgardi keresésére indult. Thornak az elmúlt időszakban szokásává vált, hogy az edzőteremben püfölje a boxzsákokat, úgyhogy meg sem lepte, mikor ott találta.

Az isten nem vette rögtön észre, vagy csak nem vett róla tudomást, Toni pedig hagyta, hogy befejezze, amit csinál.

– Hát te? – pillantott kritikusan a nőre, mikor néhány perc múlva megfordult.

– Beszéli szeretnék veled – felelte, majd ellökte magát az ajtófélfától, aminek eddig támaszkodott, és közelebb sétált.

– De én nem biztos, hogy szeretnék.

– Pedig muszáj lesz – sóhajtotta, aztán lecövekelt a szőke előtt.

– Veszélyes vizekre tévedtél, Fémek Asszonya.

– Kötve hiszem. Hajóztam már veszélyesebbeken. Egyébként, igazad volt. Hibáztam.

– Ha csak ezért jöttél...

– Nem, nem csak ezért. Van... Egy tervem.

– Igen? És miféle terv? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Nem veszélytelen, de megvalósítható. Úgy, hogy senki se sérüljön. Annyit kérek mindössze, hogy jelentsd be a többieknek a szándékod, miszerint részt akartok venni az esküvőn.

– Hol nem sérül itt senki? – horkant fel.

– Nem fog, ígérem. Bíznod kell bennem most az egyszer. Gyere éjjel a tetőre, az öcséd ne hozd. Neki meglepetés lesz, és magam akarom intézni.

– Miben sántikálsz?

– Velem vagy ellenem?

– Attól függ, mit takar az ellened.

– Rajtatok, Pepperön, Rhodey mackón és a lányomon kívül mindenkit.

– Még megvárom a döntésemmel az estét – felelte diplomatikusan.

Toni csak bólintott, majd elment. Éjszaka már kezdett kételkedni benne, hogy Thor valóban megjelenik-e, azonban nem kellett csalódnia. Miután beavatta a tervébe, az isten percekig csak döbbenten állt. Úgy tűnt, a haragja lassan elpárolog, ami az utóbbi időben emésztette, majd elmosolyodott, és csak ennyit mondott:

– Te aztán nem vagy semmi, Fémek Asszonya.

– Nos? – vonta fel a szemöldökét.

– Természetesen benne vagyok. De biztos, hogy nem avathatom be...?

– Mondtam már, hogy meglepetés.

– Pedig nála jobban senki sem tud neked segíteni.

– Fordítva játsszunk, oké? Egyébként, egyedül akarom megoldani. Már mindent elrendeztem, Jarvis tartja majd a hátunkat, pénzünk lesz elég... Mi kell még?

– Örülök, hogy észhez tértél, Antonia. Van, hogy nehéz meghoznunk egy döntést, de jobb később, mint soha.

Gondolhatta volna, hogy Natasha nem fogja szó nélkül hagyni a dolgokat, viszont ilyen gyors reakcióra nem számított. Ráadásul olyan naiv sem lehetett, hogy azt higgye, nem fogja lehallgatni, mégis váratlanul érte. Mikor beszállt a liftbe, a kém már várt rá, és ugyan összeugrott a gyomra, magabiztosan szállt be.

– Össze fogod törni – jegyezte meg.

Erre csak halkan felnevetett. Régen túl volt már azon a ponton, mikor ez számított neki, és különben is, azzal ki törődött, hogy őt mennyire zúzta ez az egész darabokra?

– Tudom, hogy miben sántikálsz, Nat. Nem vagyok vak, hülye meg végképp nem. Nem fogok veled civakodni, ahhoz túlságosan nem érdekel már az egész. Viheted, oké? A tiéd, vidd, és soha ne hozd vissza. Tudom, hogy volt köztetek valami, még a S.H.I.E.L.D.-es időkben. Lehet, hogy jó színész vagy, de van, amit nem tudsz titkolni.

Erre a nő nem felelt semmit, csak döbbenten pislogott Antoniára. Ideje sem maradt reagálni, mert hamarosan megállt a megfelelő szinten a felvonó, az ajtók kinyíltak, a zseni pedig kiszállt.

– Ó, és sok boldogságot – szólt még vissza, majd elsietett.

– Te minek örülsz? – mordult fel Loki, mikor megpillantotta a bátyját.

– Ó, semmiség – felelte Thor, azonban nem tudta elfojtani a mosolyát.

– Ha egy ujjal is hozzá mersz érni, levágom a tököd, világos? – sziszegte, immár csak centikre a szőkétől.

– Ezt legyél kedves a Kapitánnyal is közölni. Tudtommal...

– Fogd be! – mordult rá, majd elengedte, és inkább visszabattyogott a könyveihez.

– Hogy te mekkora egy drámakirálynő vagy! – sóhajtotta a villámisten.


	8. 8. Vissza hozzád

Toni teljesen biztos volt magában, úgy érezte, semmi sincs, ami megállíthatná. Ahányszor pedig eszébe jutott a terve, szinte gyerekes izgalom fogta el, napjában többször is újra számolta a napokat, és senkinek még csak eszébe sem jutott megkérdőjelezni az izgalmát, hiszen egy menyasszony miért ne várná az esküvőjét?

Szinte rózsaszín ködön keresztül figyelte a világot, és ez a valóságtól elrugaszkodott, álomszerű állapot egészen addig a napig tartott, míg nem ment el a megbeszélt találkozójukra Pepperrel. A nő már várta az irodájában, és szinte aggodalmasan figyelte az újfent ismét világos ruhákat hordó, napszemüvegben, arcán ragyogó mosollyal közeledő Antoniát. Tudta, hogy ez aztán minden, csak nem jó, hiába kellett volna örülnie a jókedvének, megsem tudott, hiszen ez semmit mást sem jelentett, mintsem, hogy a nő ismét beleélte magát abba, amit eltervezett. Ám korántsem olyan volt a helyzet, hogy ezt a luxust megengedhesse magának.

 

\- Mi újság? – kérdezte Toni, miközben a vörös hajú két csókot lehelt az orcájára és egy futót az ajkaira. Egyáltalán nem zavarta a dolog, szinte fel sem vette, hiszen ez már hagyománynak számított közöttük.

\- Vidámnak tűnsz – jegyezte meg Pepper óvatosan.

Volt kedvese és legjobb barátja persze érzékelte habozást, és hogy bármiért is hívta ide, lassan akarja megközelíteni a témát, azonban úgy döntött, figyelmen kívül hagyja.

\- Egyre felszabadultabbnak érzem magam, mióta, nos... Tudod – mosolyodott el álmodozóan.

\- Rony, drágám, tudod jól te is, hogy ez nem fog működni – sóhajtotta a vörös hajú aggodalmasan, és őszinte sajnálattal.

Egy pillanatra megmerevedett, és halvány, nosztalgikus mosoly terült szét az ajkain, hiszen meglehetősen régen volt, mikor utoljára így szólította a nő. Akkor még egy párt alkottak, és mint minden rendes sztárpárnak akkoriban – még ha minden erőfeszítést megtettek, hogy kapcsolatuk titokban maradjon -, nekik is volt egy nevetséges becenevük, még pedig a Pepperony, és ebből jött a Rony, illetve párja számára a Peppe. Ó, azok a csodálatos kilencvenes évek! Aztán hamarosan visszazökkent a jelenbe, és némileg sértetten vette tudomásul az előbb elhangzott szavakat.

\- Miért is? – vonta fel egyik szépen ívelt szemöldökét.

\- Mert ez egészen egyszerűen gyerekes. Csak mondd meg neki, hogy vége, viszlát, és ne űzz ilyen játékokat. Nincs ennek semmi értelme.

\- De... Pep! Szükségem van rá! Hogy egyszer végre felülkerekedhessek ezen a szaron! – pillantott rá kétségbeesetten.

Annyira szerette volna, ha a nő megérti a motivációját, de épp úgy, mint régen, úgy tűnt, most sem fogja. Mindig is így volt, szeretett elrugaszkodni a valóságtól, fantáziákba, álmokba ringatni magát, Pepper pedig szinte kötelességének érezte, hogy visszarángassa a valóságba. S ugyan ez gyakran meglehetősen jól jött, mert egy idő után sikerült belátnia, hogy bizony egyes hirtelen felindulásból született ötletek nem a legjobbak (például alpakát tartani a malibui otthonában, vagy szederültetvényt vásárolni egy bizonyos éghajlati övön túl), azonban most egyáltalán nem érezte jogosnak ezen irányú törekvéseit. Azt akarta, hogy megértse, neki szüksége van a feloldozásra, hogy megmutathassa Rogersnek, ő nem az agyatlan Barbie, aminek a férfi képzeli.

 

\- Antonia! Hány éves vagy, drágám?

\- Negyvenhárom – felelte lesütött tekintettel, mint egy kisgyerek, akit épp megszidnak. Pontosan eddig tartott a magabiztossága.

\- Akkor viselkedj úgy! Legyen egy kis vér a pucádban, állj elé, és mondd meg neki, hogy ennyi volt, szépfiú.

\- Nem fogja hagyni. Úgyis beleerőszakol ebbe az egészbe... – rázta a fejét. – Ezért találtam ki ezt az egészet. Tudod, milyen főnökösködő! Követelte, hogy azonnal fessem vissza a hajam, és nem értette, hogy így jobban érzem magam. Ezért kell most barna parókában rohadnom július közepén. Szerinted ez hol normális?

\- Máskor bezzeg nagy a szád, most pedig nem tudsz kiállni magadért?

\- Nem tudok, értsd meg! Uralkodik felettem, úgy kell táncolnom, ahogy ő fütyül.

\- Na pontosan ezért nem kellett volna vele kezdened! Én megmondtam, hogy nem hozzád való.

\- Nem tudok csak úgy lelépni. Valamit úgyis kitalál, mert maga mellett akar tartani! Én ezt nem bírom, értsd meg!

\- Tonia! Állj a kibaszott tízcentis sarkaidra, és mondd meg neki kerek-perec, hogy viszlát. Nem kényszeríthet semmire sem.

\- Ó, dehogynem! Elveheti a lányom.

\- Gondolkodtál már rajta, hogy miért ilyen birtokló veled szemben?

\- Mert halálosan szerelmes belém, azért, és anno a pasik így viselkedtek a nőjükkel. Akkor még más volt a társadalmi norma.

\- Ez sosem volt normális. Szerintem meg azért ilyen, mert te vagy a biztos pont az életében, és ezt nem akarja elengedni.

\- Pep...

\- Ne, ne keresd a kifogásokat! Szedd végre össze magad!

\- Tudni fogja... Hogy miért.

\- Nem lehetsz ilyen kis naiv, az isten szerelmére! Szerinted Romanoffal csak barátok? Ne legyél hülye!

\- De az már a múlt!

\- Ő is ugyanezt hiszi Lokiról.

\- Mindegy, igazad van. A sarkamra kell állnom – bólintott, mintegy önmegerősítésként.

\- Helyes – simogatta meg az arcát a nő, aztán megszokásként, kicsit talán nosztalgiából csókkal köszönt el tőle.

Magabiztosságának és jókedvének búcsút mondva, kissé szánalmasnak érezve magát sétált ki az épületből. Amióta csak elhagyta az irodáját, a nő szavain rágódott, és próbálta magát rávenni, hogy Pepper útmutatása alapján akarjon cselekedni. Néha azért fejbe tudták vágni legjobb barátja szavai, és ez nem minden esetben jelentett rosszat. Antoniának csak szüksége volt arra, hogy valaki lehúzza a talajra, mert tudós létére gyakran megesett, hogy elrugaszkodott a földtől, Pepper pedig nagyon is tisztában volt ezzel, és ennek a feladatnak lehetősége szerint a legtöbbször tett eleget. Toni is tudta, hogy a nő jót akar, és nagy nehezen meg is győzte magát arról, hogy az ex-kedvese által felvázolt út a helyes. 

 

Rhodey kint várta őt a kocsiban, és benntartózkodása ideje alatt az volt a feladata, hogy elszórakoztassa Cerise-t. Más körülmények között Toni bevitte volna magával, azonban most kifejezetten szüksége volt egy négyszemközt zajló beszélgetésbe, ami nem fullad a lánya hisztijébe például. Amint az ezredes meglátta, rögtön tudta, hogy mi történt, ám még csak kíváncsiságból sem kérdezett rá, pedig nagyon is érdekelték a részletek.

A hazaút alatt aztán Rhodes megpróbálta elvonni a figyelmét, ezt pedig idióta poénokkal és semmisségekről való csevegéssel próbálta végrehajtani, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Otthon aztán először lerakta a kicsit aludni, majd a nappaliba ment, és ugyan megfogadta már sokszor, hogy nincs több alkohol, aztán mégis lehajtott egy pohár whiskyt. Egy darabig csak üldögélt a kanapén, aztán úgy döntött, most vagy soha, szóval Steve keresésére indult. Jarvis készségesen felelt a kérdésére, és azonnal megmondta, hogy a szőke bizony az edzőteremben van.

Szóval a lifthez battyogott, hevesen dobogó szívvel, és kocsonya állagú végtagokkal, de erőt vett magán. Az edzőterembe érve nem pillantotta meg azonnal a férfit, de hallotta, hogy halkan beszélget valakivel. Nem nagyon vette a fáradtságot, hogy azon gondolkodjon, ki lehet lent vele, azonban óvatosan kikukucskált a fal mögül, biztos, ami biztos, és milyen jól tette!

Abban a pillanatban Steve ajkai az Özvegyére forrtak, Toni pedig meglepetésében azt sem tudta, mit tegyen. Végül némi fáziskéséssel, de visszahúzta a fejét, hátát pedig a falnak döntötte. A tudatalattijával már régen felfogta, mi zajlik a háta mögött, ám egyébként nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni róla. Persze később igen, lassan összeállt a kirakós, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ezek ketten szeretők. Talán csak Natasha bátorodott fel a két héttel azelőtti beszélgetésük hatására, ám Antonia agyába lassan bekúszott a gondolat, hogy talán végig viszonyt folytattak a háta mögött.

 

\- Lassan házas ember leszel, mégis még mindig rám vágysz – nevetett halkan a kém.

\- Azért ne keverjük össze a dolgokat, jó? Csak szex, mint eddig – felelte Steve érzelemmentes hangon.

\- Kedvesem, ha tényleg annyira halálosan szerelmes volnál Starkba, mint azt hiszed, eszedbe sem jutna megcsalni.

\- Ezt már megbeszéltük egy párszor...

\- Toni csak egy trófea neked, a nehezen elejtett vad, akit immár nem akarsz elengedni, mert túl büszke vagy arra, hogy elejtetted.

\- Meglehet, hogy igazad van, de nem érdekel. Össze fogunk házasodni.

\- És akkor kidobsz?

\- Nem, dehogy! Minden olyan lesz, mint eddig.

\- Tudod, csalódott vagyok. Nekem ez kezd kevés lenni, én nem akarok titkolózni.

\- Nat... Értsd meg, szeretem Tonit!

\- Akkor talán vele kéne játszadoznod – felelte hűvösen a nő, majd léptek közeledtek, Antonia szíve pedig még hevesebb ritmusra váltott.

Romanoff azonban vissza sem nézett, mindössze elszáguldott mellette, beszállt a liftbe, és eltűnt az ajtók mögött. Steve sem jött utána, csak tanácstalanul ácsorgott a terem közepén.

Eltelt jó néhány perc, mire Antonia elég erősnek érezte magát ahhoz, hogy felmenjen. Elképesztő harag lobbant benne, undorító, fekete gyűlölet ömlött fel a torkából, és egy egészen hosszúra nyúlt percig teljesen kiment a fejéből, mit mondott neki Pepper, csak arra koncentrált, hogy eljusson a bárpultig, majd húzóra megitta a whiskyt, aztán úgy a pult hűvös márványlapjához csapta a poharat, hogy darabokra tört. Ez térítette valamennyire vissza a valóságba, és oltotta el dühe forró lángjait.

Egyetlen egyszer csalták meg, és az éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy egész életére ragadozóvá váljon, s ne prédává. Szerette Steve-t, még ha nem is úgy, ahogy kellett volna, és egész egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy az igazságos, őszinte Kapitány ilyet tegyen. Vagy csak mindvégig álszent volt?

Gyűlölte, hogy egy ilyen férfira vesztegette az idejét, hogy önként és dalolva hagyta, hogy teljesen más emberré tegye, megkösse a kezét. Persze ő maga sem volt makulátlan, ezzel is tisztában volt, azonban volt egy olyan gyanúja, hogy ez nem néhány hónapja folyik, a Lokis üggyel ellentétben, hanem sokkal régebben kezdődött. Steve egész végig félrekúrt, és mindez nem lett volna annyira dühítő, ha nem ő féltékenykedett volna.

 

Ismét fellángolt benne a harag, ezúttal néhány üveg ital bánta, amit balerinák kecsességével vert le, lendületből. Közben a könnyek égető folyama áztatta az arcát, majd hangosan felzokogott.

Steve végig, amióta csak összejöttek, Romanoffot dugta, és még volt képe azt mondani neki, hogy szereti, meg bizalmatlankodni vele szemben.

\- Te mocskos kurafi! – sikoltotta, aztán felkapott egy üveg Malibut, és a falon függő közös fotójukhoz vágta. Annyira nem sajnálta azt a szart, amúgy is csak vodkával feljavítva van némi alkoholtartalma... – Te rohadt szemétláda! Te álszent faszkalap! – sietett a képhez, majd letépte a falról, aztán úgy a földhöz vágta, hogy még a keret is darabjaira hullott, de nyomatékosításként azért megtaposta egy párszor. – És még te voltál odáig, meg vissza, hogy megcsallak, te mindenki szemefénye, te szégyentelen hazudozó!

Végül a levegő hiánya miatt elhallgatott, és csak pihegett egy darabig, ezzel egyidejűleg lassan meg is nyugodott, legalábbis már nem érzett késztetést még egy kirohanásra. Lehunyta a szemét, magában megoldott egy öt vagy hatod fokú egyenletet, adott magának néhány perc haladékot, hogy teljesen lehiggadhasson, és megpróbálja gondolkodásra bírni az agyát. Észre sem vette igazából, de robotpilótára kapcsolt, és amíg kihalászta a fotót az üveghalmaz közül, meg utasította Jarvist, hogy legyen kedves odaküldeni a porszívót, addig kidolgozott magában egy teljesen új tervet, ami épp annyira elvetemültnek bizonyult, mint az első, és talán ugyanolyan gyerekesnek is, de inkább tűnt megoldásnak a problémára, mint az eredeti. Ugyanis az első gondolata az volt, hogy fogja magát, és az esküvő napján Lokival együtt lelécel Las Vegasba, vagy csak simán Olaszországba, még mindkét lehetőség nyitva állt előttük, azonban az új tényező egy kicsit felborította az egyenletet.

Azért egy kicsit tartott Peppertől, meg a véleményétől, de több kedvezményt nem volt hajlandó adni sem neki, sem másoknak. Nem nagyon érdekelték a következmények, új tudása birtokában pedig végképp nem volt kíváncsi rájuk. Végül mégis úgy döntött, felhívja a legjobb barátnőjét, még ha golflabdányivá zsugorodott is a gyomra.

 

\- Pep... – szólalt meg halkan.

\- Rosszul ment, mi? – sóhajtotta a vörös hajú.

\- Nem ment sehogy – felelte.

\- Jaj, Antonia! Nőj már fel végre! A világ nem így működik!

\- Pep, az a rohadék végig megcsalt – jelentette ki érzelemmentes hangos.

\- Hogy mi? – akadt meg a leszidásban Pepper.

\- Jól hallottad. Megcsalt. Romanoffal. Amióta csak együtt vagyunk...

\- Toni... Ezt honnan szeded?

\- Lementem az edzőterembe, hogy beszéljek Steve-vel, azonban ott találtam Romanoffot is, és hallottam mit beszélnek. Natasha szerelmes belé, és konkrétan választás elé állította, hogy én vagy ő. Egyértelmű, hogy a trófeára ment – mosolyodott el keserűen.

\- Mi? Milyen trófeára?

\- Nat kimondta, miért kellek neki. Én vagyok a nehezen elejtett vad, nem fog engedni kicsúszni a kezei közül.

\- Meg mert Howard lánya vagy, azért.

\- Na és?

\- Tudod, mit mondogatott mindig a keresztanyád. A Kapitány, és a faterod rajongtak egymásért. Apád benned él tovább.

\- Na hagyjál ezzel a hülyeséggel, hallgattam már eleget!

\- És most mit akarsz csinálni? – sóhajtotta végül engedékenyen.

\- Ugyanazt, mint eddig, némi változtatással.

\- Na, és mi ezt a változás?

Toninak tizenöt percébe került, mire izgatottan, hadarva előadta a haditervet, Peppernek pedig még legalább ennyi időbe, hogy felfogja, miről is van szó, de addig is a zseni hangos gondolkodása háttérzajként szolgált.

\- És mi van, ha ő ebbe nem fog belemenni? – vetette fel a nő.

\- Nat? Kétlem.

\- Nem, a drágalátos Steve-ed.

\- Szerintem azért annyira nem egyoldalú ez a dolog. Meg amúgy is, csak hogy elkussoltassa a médiát, hajlandó megtenni – vigyorgott kárörvendően.

\- Azért szép tőled, hogy annak ellenére, ami történt, megpróbálod rendezni az ő soraikat is.

\- Ugyan, csak borsot török az orra alá.

\- Ne hazudj legalább – sóhajtotta. – Sajnálod Natashát, sőt, még egészen bírod is. Együttérzel vele.

\- Megtörténhet... – halkult el.

\- Nem fog visszautasítani, ne aggódj. Ahogy te hazudtál neki, úgy ő is neked – felelte a feltaláló ki nem mondott gondolataira.

\- De ő egy isten! Az... Teljesen más.

\- Beszéltem Thorral, kénytelen voltam, mivel ő is része a kis összeesküvésünknek. Loki bolondul érted, és hát maradjunk annyiban, nem fogadta túl jól, hogy a tesója el akarja rángatni az esküvőre. Egy egész óvodás hisztit előadott, földhöz vágódással, meg minden. De ne aggódj, te is ugyanolyan öt éves vagy, mint ő – nevetett.

 

\- Na, kösz. Tudod, hogy van abban logika, amit csinálok.

\- Rájöttem, hogy nincs más megoldás – sóhajtotta. – De ez így egészen elfogadható. Továbbra sem egy felnőtt döntés, de valamilyen szinten megértem, hiszen nincs más választásod.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Mindig is én védtem az óvodás seggedet, most sincs másképp. Jó, van mellettem még két férfiember, de ennyi.

\- Csak Cerise miatt csinálom így. Ha nem félnék, hogy elveszi tőlem, már rég leléceltem volna, abban a pillanatban, hogy rájöttem, ez nincs így jól.

\- Meg magad miatt. Szabad akarsz lenni, nem igaz? – mosolyodott el, ezt pedig Toni hallotta is a hangján. – De most megyek vissza dolgozni. Aztán pénteken korán megyek.

\- Rendben. Szeretlek, Pep.

\- Én is – nevetett, majd letette a telefont.

Egy darabig még a füléhez tartotta a készüléket, mintha még valakit tárcsázni akarna, közben pedig azon járt az esze, hogy beavassa-e Romanoffot még most, vagy várjon péntek reggelig, mikor már úgysincs visszaút. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött, túl rizikós lenne, és egészen egyszerűen nem teheti meg, hogy ingoványra tévedjen.

A hét további része a kis színjátékban telt, mint az utóbbi két hét, Toni mosolygott, és bólogatott, de közben a pokol hetedik legmélyebb kénköves bugyrába kívánta Steve Rogerset. Lokival továbbra sem futott össze, valószínűleg azért, mert az isten bezárkózott a Thorral közös lakosztályukba, és nem volt onnan hajlandó kitenni a lábát. Olyannyira, hogy a bátyja vitte fel neki azt a nem túl nagy adag ételt minden étkezésnél, sőt, az egyre sűrűbben érkező könyvcsomagjait is ő kézbesítette. Antoniának meg nem volt bátorsága megzavarni az önkéntes száműzetésben lévőt, elvégre legutóbb is csodásan sikerült...

Aztán elérkezett a péntek reggel, és olyannyira izgatott volt, hogy előző éjjel egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt. Ennek ellenére azért aggódott egy kicsit, és csak Pepper megérkezte után volt képes lenyugtatni feszült idegeit.

 

A Bosszúállók aszerint osztódtak, hogy ki segít a vőlegénynek, és ki a menyasszonynak. Utóbbi táborba Pepper, Rhodes ezredes, Thor és a szerencsétlen Natasha került, akinek duzzadt és vörös szemeit még a jó nagy adag smink sem rejtette el teljesen, amit reggel magára kent. Antonia tényleg sajnálta egy kicsit, meg elvégre, legyen bármelyik jómadár sara is, hogy összegabalyodtak, azért inkább haragudott a Kapitányra, mintsem Romanoffra. Megértette, mit érez, hiszen körülbelül ugyanilyen helyzetben volt, bizonytalanságban, félve, hogy elveszíti a szerelmét. Most már az is tiszta volt számára, Nat miért nem kedvelte őt túlzottan az első pillanattól fogva. Persze akkor még azt hitte, az böki a kém csőrét, hogy még a Bosszúállók-éra előtt kikezdett vele, de hát akkor még nem tudta, kiféle, miféle, és amúgy is gyengéi a vörösek...

Tehát ebben a sorrendben betódult a szobájába a kis csapat, és míg Nat gyanútlanul szedte elő a ruháját, meg a cipőt, és körülbelül minden bizbaszt, addig a többiek Antonia mögött álltak a fésülködő asztalnál, és próbáltak komoly kifejezést erőltetni az arcukra, ám ez Rhodeynak sikerült a legkevésbé, és Natasha sem díjazta túlzottan a tétlenkedést.

\- Mire vártok, a sült galambra? – érdeklődött, mikor kijött a gardróbból és meglátta a továbbra is semmittevő csapatot. Kezében ott volt a ruhászsák, a cipősdoboz, a fátyol, a hajdíszek, és Thornak kellett néhány perc, hogy rekonstruálja, hogyan fér el ennyi minden egy olyan kicsi női kézben.

\- Nos, Nat, az a helyzet, hogy nem lesz ma esküvő – állt fel Tonia, majd közelebb sétált hozzá. – Legalábbis nem nekem – mosolygott rá biztatóan, majd a kém kezére simította a tenyerét.

Romanoff lesápadt, és mindössze értetlenül meredt az előtte álló másik nőre. Arra, akit úgy gyűlölt, mert elvette tőle Steve-et, és egyszerre kedvelt, mert nem volt ő azért olyan rossz, nem mellesleg pedig, egy kicsit önmagát látta benne.

\- Miről beszélsz? – szólalt meg végül.

\- Nézd, amikor azt mondtam, tudok mindent, lehet, hazudtam, még ha nem is szándékosan tettem. Azt hittem, ez köztetek csak plátói, de ezek szerint tévedtem. Ne aggódj, nem rád haragszom, mert maximálisan meg tudlak érteni.

 

\- Loki... – suttogta döbbenten, összerakva a képet.

\- Hát igen, volt egy kis... Összemelegedésünk – nevetett zavartan. – De nehogy félreértsd, ez nem egy bosszúhadjárat. Legalábbis nem ellened. Nem akarom, hogy ugyanazt kelljen átélned, mint nekem. Szóval itt a ruha, a cipő, a fátyol, minden, Pep segít neked elkészülni.

\- Te most azt akarod...?

\- Igen. Hogy összeházasodjatok Steve-vel – bólintott.

\- Na, és te?

\- Lelépek. Lelépünk. Én, Cer, és Loki – vette el a kislányt Rhodeytól, mert a lánya már feltűnően felé nyújtózkodott. – Feltéve, hogy az utóbbi hajlandó velünk jönni. De ezt majd lejátszom én.

\- De...

\- Nincs semmi de. Ott van minden, körülbelül egy méret vagyunk, úgyhogy ne aggódj, rád fog menni, de ha nem akarod, vagy mégsem, hát a fejedbe húzod a tiarát, és viszlát.

\- Köszönöm – ölelte át hirtelen felindulásból a vörös hajú.

\- Azért ennek néhány éve lehet, jobban örültem volna – markolt nevetve a kém hátsójára, majd elengedte.

\- Elképesztő vagy – forgatta a szemét Natasha.

\- Te meg mindjárt a régi. Na jó, Thor, kívánj sok szerencsét – sóhajtotta.

\- Biztos, ne menjek veled? – érdeklődött az isten.

\- Nem, ezt nekem kell lejátszanom. Aztán, vagy egyedül, vagy nem, de jövök – indult el az ajtó felé.

\- Nincs sok szükséged a szerencsére, Fémasszony. Kapni fog az alkalmon – kacsintott rá Thor, ezt pedig Toni még értékelte egy mosollyal, mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón.

Lendületesen, ruganyos lépetekkel sietett a lifthez, aztán az ajtók bezárulta után semmivé párolgott a magabiztossága, és legközelebb a torkában dobogó szívvel, és a pániktól kikerekedett szemekkel szállt ki Loki és Thor lakosztályának szintjén.

Nem vette rögtön észre az istent, de Cerise boldogan felvisított, és rugózni kezdett a karjában. Erre viszont Loki figyelt fel, aki bátyja távozása után kidühöngte magát, szétszórta a könyveket az ágya környékén, felborított körülbelül mindent bútort, és a kupleráj kellős közepén, a tenyerébe temetett arccal ült egészen addig, míg meg nem hallotta a lánya hangját. Azonnal felkapta a fejét, pedig először megfordult a fejében, hogy már hallucinál is, azonban végül azt választotta, hogy utánajár a dolgoknak.

Legnagyobb döbbenetére a lifttől néhány lépésre ott állt Antonia, akinek az arcáról egyébként csak úgy sütött a pánik, még ha ezt próbálta is elrejteni, de ha sikerült is volna, hevesen dobogó szíve, és szapora lélegzete elárulta volna.

 

\- Mit keresel te itt? – érdeklődött jéghidegen, azonnal feszesebb testtartást felvéve, már-már készen arra, hogy marjon, ha szükséges.

\- Én... Na jó, nézd... Azt hiszem, rosszul közelítettem meg a dolgokat, és egészen egyszerűen csak hibáztam. Méghozzá hatalmasat.

\- Ezt már mondtad egy párszor – vágta rá, le sem véve a tekintetét a nőről, pedig Cer elszántan próbálkozott, hogy vele foglalkozzon.

\- Nem, nem, félreérted. Én Steve-re gondolok. Mi... Nem vagyunk egymáshoz valóak. Mellesleg, félrekúrt Romanoffal – horkant fel keserűen.

\- És erre te csak most jössz rá? – pillantott rá szórakozottan az isten.

\- Nem, mintha én nem tettem volna semmi hasonlót... De mindegy is.

\- Az egérke csak nem menekülne a macska karmai közül? – nevetett cinikusan.

\- Miért kell neked állandóan ekkora fasznak lenned?! Épp bocsánatot kérek tőled, te hígagyú! – csattant fel Toni. Erre lelohadt Loki gúnyos mosolya.

\- Nekem nem úgy hangzik...

\- A lényeg, hogy nem megyek hozzá ahhoz a faszhoz, és lelépek. Te vagy jössz, vagy maradsz, őszintén, nem is tudom, mit vártam... Tudod, mit? Felejtsd el! Mégis mit vártam tőled? Csak egy kis kalandot akartál... – fordult meg Antonia, majd dühösen, könnyektől égő szemekkel elindult a lift felé.

Loki arckifejezése azonban azonnal megkeményedett, amint felfogta, mégis mi történik, és nem habozott elkapni a nő karját, majd magához rántani, és bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül megcsókolni.

Toni döbbenetében azt sem tudta, mit tegyen, végül csak belesimult a karjaiba, és visszacsókolt.

Percek, és egy igen heves csókcsata után pihegve szakadtak el egymástól, Loki pedig végre valahára őszintén, és minden negatívum nélkül rávillantott egy bugyiszaggató mosolyt, aztán az ujjai köré csavart egy tincset.

 

\- Egyébként nekem tetszik a szőke – jegyezte meg.

\- Ezzel egyedül vagy – horkant fel Toni.

\- Pedig te mindenhogy gyönyörű vagy, így meg még veszélyesnek is tűnsz.

\- Szóval a szőkék veszélyesek? – vigyorgott a nő.

\- Nem, nem feltétlenül. De te annak tűnsz.

\- Tapasztalat, vagy csak úgy mondod?

\- Ó, az én hihetetlenül okos midgardim... – nevetett. Felszabadultan, jókedvűen, és csak úgy szívből.

\- Szóval akkor most szándékozol velem jönni?

\- Hogyne.

\- Akkor szedd össze magad, mert nincs sok időnk.

Az isten erre csak kihívóan nézett rá, majd bármiféle erőfeszítés nélkül felvette egy fiatal férfi alakját. Toni csak értetlenül pislogott rá, mire az isten felsóhajtott.

\- Gondolom, nem akarod, hogy rád találjon. Szőkén téged nem igen ismernek fel, de engem igen, úgyhogy...

\- Jól van, gyere, sietnünk kell – fogta meg a karját, majd behúzta a liftbe.

\- Asszonyom, Mr. Rogers szintjére hívták a liftet... – szólalt meg Jarvis.

\- Mondd, hogy műszaki hiba – felelte, feszülten dobogva a padlón.

\- Már megtettem – felelte az MI, és Tonia meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy olyan volt a hangja, mintha mosolyogna.

\- Te vagy a legjobb, Jarv – sóhajtotta némileg megkönnyebbülten.

Aztán nemes egyszerűséggel megcsókolta Lokit, mert nem tudta, hogyan máshogyan tudná kifejezni, mennyire megkönnyebbült, és boldog, és reményteli. Aztán mikor a garázsban kinyíltak az ajtók, végre befejezték a heves csókolózást, Toni karon ragadta az istent, és sietős léptekkel a garázs végébe vezette, egy automata ajtóhoz.

\- Ezek egy kicsit feltűnőek lesznek, nem? – pillantott az Audik Starkkal kezdődő rendszámaira az isten.

\- Csak figyelj – vigyorgott Antonia, majd az ajtó lassan felnyílt, és egy vattacukor rózsaszín Chevrolet Bel Air Convertible parkolt odabent, aminek a rendszáma nem kicsit meglepő módon nem a szokásos öt betűvel kezdődött. – Senki sem tudja, hogy van egy ilyenem. 1958-ban gurult ki a gyárból, és egyébként az anyámé volt – magyarázta, miközben az autóhoz sétált, majd beszállt a vezetőülésre.

Loki szó nélkül követte Cerise-szel, aki valamiért nála kötött ki, ismeretlen okokból kifolyólag. Vagy jobban mondva azért, mert a kislány elég erőteljes eszközökkel adta szülei tudtára, hogy ő bizony szeretne az apjánál lenni.

 

Tonia a kesztyűtartóból előhalászott egy rózsaszín, szív alakú napszemüveget, majd kitolatott a parkolóhelyről.

\- Jarv, tudod a dolgod – pillantott a legközelebbi kamerába.

\- Jó utat, asszonyom – halkított egy kicsit a hangján az MI. – Néhány óra múlva Rómában találkozunk.

\- Azért majd néha előveszlek, jó? – nevetett, majd anélkül, hogy bárki tudomást szerzett volna arról, kihajtott a garázsból.

Nem kellett sok idő, hogy a szemüveget kiszabadítsa szőke tincsei közül, és az arcába húzza, majd a gázra taposson.

Egy darabig kutakodott még a kesztyűtartóban, úgy, hogy közben egyik keze a kormányon pihent, tekintetét pedig le sem vette az útról, majd elvigyorodott, mikor megtalálta, amit keresett. Aztán lazán behajította a rádióba a rózsaszín kazettát, amin tinédzserkora kedvencei voltak rajta, hamarosan pedig elindult egy Bonnie Tyler dal. El sem tudta mondani, mennyire boldog, úgyhogy csak elkezdte énekelni a dalszöveget, abban reménykedve, hogy ez majd szabadjára engedi a mellkasában raboskodó érzéseket. Mindennek ellenére Cerise elaludt Loki karjaiban, az isten pedig csak egy halk kuncogással nyugtázta kedvese jókedvét.

Eközben a toronyban a még mindig döbbent Natasha öltöztetése zajlott. Mint kiderült, a „nagyjából egy méret vagyunk” azért annyira nem helytálló, többek között azért sem, mert Antonia néhány centivel alacsonyabb az orosznál, bizonyos helyeken pedig éppen ebből kifolyólag vékonyabb is. Így hát szerencsétlen Romanoff tíz percig állt, a combján megakadt ruhával, míg a többiek tanácstalanul körbejárták, majd Pepper, aki egészen addig tenyerébe temetett arccal állt, el nem hessegette a két jómadarat, és nem közölte a nővel, hogy felejtse el a ruhát, és öltözzön vissza, mert elég lesz a fátyol.

\- Miss. Potts, a vőlegény és kísérete már elindult – jelentette be Jarvis.

\- Natasha, indulhatunk? – pillantott a másik nőre, aki időközben visszavette a kis fekete ruháját, és Pepper segítségével elrendezte a fátylat is begöndörített tincsei között.

\- Igen – felelte halvány mosollyal, és épp csak egy leheletnyit, az izgalomtól remegő hangon. Mintha csak egy álomban lett volna, a legcsodálatosabban, amit valaha átélt. Persze egy kicsit azért félt Steve reakciójától, de a racionális énje tudta, hogy úgysem mondana nemet neki.

A szertartás tíz órakor kezdődött az egyik közeli templomban, amelyre nem mellesleg azért esett a választás, mert elég nagynak bizonyult a sajtó befogadásához is. Steve és kísérete, tehát Banner és Barton, fél órával korábban érkezett, hogy elvégezzék az utolsó simításokat, és pontosítsák a szertartás menetét a pappal. Tíz előtt tíz perccel a Kapitány már láthatóan idegesen lézengett a rengeteg egybegyűlt ember előtt, az oltártól mindössze néhány lépésre állva, majd nem sokkal később Pepper sietett oda hozzá, és közölte, hogy a menyasszonya megérkezett.

 

\- Natasha hol van? – érdeklődött a lehető legfeltűnésmentesebben. Beszéde volt a nővel, minden áron, még mielőtt örökre elkötelezi magát.

Pepper arcán hamiskás mosoly terült szét, amely csak nem túl szalonképes gondolatai leplezésére szolgált. Ha megtehette volna, addig ütötte volna az előtte álló szőkét, míg az lélegzik.

\- Nyugtatja Antoniát. Tudod, kicsit bepánikolt, és nem tud elszakadni mellőle – felelte higgadtan, joviális mosollyal.

\- Ó. Értem – bólintott, aztán már Barton felé is fordult, aki időközben vadul kezdett neki integetni.

Pepper vigyorogva fordított neki hátat, aztán kisétált a menyasszonyhoz, aki ugyan eddig sem mutatta külső jelét az izgalomnak, de megérkeztükre összeszedett és magabiztos kifejezés kúszott az arcára. A két férfi közben magára hagyta, mentek elfoglalni a helyüket, lehetőleg közel Rogershez, ahol premier plánból nézhetik végig az eseményeket.

Így hát Tonia ex-kedvese maradt egyedül vele, aki egyébként eredetileg vállalta, hogy majd oltárhoz kíséri a menyasszonyt. Nem telt el sok idő, mire megszólaltak a harangok, majd a nászinduló, aztán Natasha a nőbe karolt, majd elkezdtek lépkedni a zene ütemére.

Steve vérnyomása azonnal ugrott egy nagyot, amint megpillantotta a menyasszonyát, mivel a megbeszéltek ellenére egy kis feketében jelent meg, nem a csodálatos, fehér rengetegben, ami ígérve lett. A sűrű fátyol egyelőre takarta az arcát, így nem is igazán tűnt fel neki, hogy ezen kívül más sincsen rendben.

Mellesleg, Miss Potts jelenléte is meglehetősen frusztrálta, eleve nem tetszett neki a gondolat sem, de azért belement a dologba, hiszen Antonia is úgy állt hozzá, így képes és hajlandó volt a kompromisszumra.

Pepper persze vigyorgott, mint a vadalma, le sem lehetett volna törölni az arcáról az elégedettséget, de ugyanígy festett Rhodes ezredes, és Thor is. Rogers azért furcsállta egy kicsit, hogy a bejelentés ellenére Loki nem vett részt az eseményen, de nem érdekelte annyira, sőt, örült, hogy legalább nem rontja ott a levegőt.

 

Aztán a menyasszonya elé ért, Pepper átadta neki a kezét, majd a világ legelégedettebb kifejezésének kíséretében a helyére sétált. Azonban abban a néhány idegőrlő percben, míg Toni odaért hozzá, az izgalmát lassan felőrölte az idegesség. Nem volt képes kizárni azt a nem épp elhanyagolható részletet, hogy Antonia már megint teljesen szembement vele, hogy nem volt képes betartani, amit ígért neki. Szóval ahelyett, hogy örült volna, csak ette az ideg, és alig várta, hogy végre elbeszélgethessen a kedves feleségével a ceremónia után. Olyannyira ezen az apróságon rágódott, hogy fel sem tűnt neki, a fátyol alól nem lógnak ki csokoládébarna tincsek, hanem mintha valami vöröses derengés lebegne az arca körül, ami szintén nem is igen hasonlított arra, aminek lennie kellett volna.

Aztán végül mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, habár a szeme veszélyesen villogott, és felemelte a fátylat. Épp csak félig sikerült végrehajtani a feladatot, mikor a sokk miatt megdermedt. Natasha ennek ellenére rávillantott egy csalafinta vigyort, ezzel még tovább tetézve a Kapitány döbbenetét. Bartonnak tűnt fel először, hogy valami nincs rendben, aztán felfedezését megtéve azonnal be is kiabálta az első eszébe jutó dolgot.

\- Tasha?! Te mi a francot keresel itt?

Pepper, aki Thor és Rhodey társaságában üldögélt az első sorban, roppant jól szórakozott, de a két férfi is alig tudta visszafojtani a belőlük kitörni készülő nevetést, habár, a feladatot nyilvánvalóan az ezredes hajtotta a legsilányabban véghez.

\- Hol van Antonia? – találta meg a hangját Rogers. – Ez valami tréfa, ugye?

Romanoffnak majdhogynem nevethetnékje támadt a férfi zavarodottságától és szinte tapintható haragjától, de végül is csak fenntartotta az elégedett mosolyt.

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol van, de nem is érdekel igazán, kedvesem – felelte végül, majd halkított a hangján. – Most választhatsz: elmész, és nem csak engem nem látsz soha többé, de te leszel a fekete bárány is. Vagy végig csináljuk ezt itt, és még a média sem fog hőbörögni. Eldöntheted, milyen képet akarsz magadról mutatni.

 

Steve csak makacsul összeszorította az ajkát, és adott magának néhány másodperc gondolkodási időt. Tekintete az elfojtott nevetéstől fuldokló társaság felé tévedt, bámult rájuk egy darabig, egyre növekvő, céltan dühvel, aztán hirtelen bevillant a felismerés. Ezek azért szórakoznak ilyen jól, mert tudták, mi fog történni, tudják, hol van Toni, és... Loki. Az új felfedezés csak olaj volt a tűzre, haragja elképesztő hevesen lángolt. Antonia lelépett Lokival és Cerise-zel. Ezek pedig ott az első sorban nem csak segítettek neki, de abban is, hogy bolondot csináljon belőle, és Natashát küldje az oltár elé maga helyett.

Hatalmas önuralom kellett, hogy ne rohanjon oda, és csináljon cirkuszt, csak a megmaradt józan esze segített neki, a tudat, hogy több száz riporter figyeli minden mozdulatukat, hogy hatalmas botrány lesz abból, ha most itt hagyja az oltár előtt Natashát. Nem, mintha akkor nem lenne, ha most hagyná úgy történni a dolgokat, ahogy Toni akarta...

De talán akkor nem csinál a média akkora felhajtást, talán így ki tudja vágni magát a kellemetlen helyzetből, így nem eshet csorba a becsületén, nem fog befeketedni a neve.  De... Házasság Natashával? A szeretőjével? Nem... Nem, nem, nem! Ő csak és kizárólag Tonit akarja elvenni! Őt akarja magához láncolni, mert szüksége van rá, mert nem akarja elengedni, neki csak ő kell!

És nem kaphatja meg. A nő csak játszadozott vele, aztán átverte, és lelépett azzal a háborús bűnössel, aki majdnem leigázta a bolygójukat. Hogy lehetett erre képes? Miért az a tenyérbemászó képű asgardi istencsapása kellett neki? Ő miért nem volt elég jó? Hiszen mindent megadott neki, amit férfi nőnek adhat! És ilyen helyzetbe hozta!

Talán... Talán Toni tudott arról, mi van köztük Nattel? A felismerés teljesen megdermesztette. Tonia tudott róla! De mégis honnan? Bosszú, erről szólt az egész, megtorlás, mert félrekacsintgatott. Antonia pedig valahonnan tudomást szerzett róla! Natasha, hát persze! A nőre pillantott, de nem tudott semmit sem kiolvasni a szeméből, sem az arckifejezéséből.

Nem áltathatta magát ezzel, hiszen a nő nem véletlenül volt zseni, magától jött rá. És volt egy terve, amit végrehajtott, úgy, hogy semmi jelét sem adta annak, hogy készülne valamire. Olyan ügyesen játszotta a boldogságot, a vágyat, hogy ő is akarja a házasságot, a szerelmet. Pedig gyanút foghatott volna, hiszen Toni mindig csinált valamit, ami feldühítette: levágatta, és befestette a haját szőkére, dohányzott, elment ide-oda, úgy, hogy egy szót sem szólt, sem arról, hogy hova, sem, hogy kivel. Az elmúlt hetekben viszont semmi ilyen nem történt, sőt, hordta a barna parókát, ami Steve kérése volt, nem járkált el Miss Pottshoz, akit már csak azért is utált, mert olyan ravasz tekintete volt, mint egy rókának, de mindemellett nem kicsi közös múlt kötötte össze Tonival, így egészen jogosan, folyamatosan ott rágta a koponyája hátulját a gondolat, hogy mi van, ha megint összemelegednek.

 

Azonban akármennyire agyalt, hiába rakta össze a történéseket, ez nem segített a jelen szituáción, hogy ott állt előtte egy nő, aki nem mellesleg a szeretője volt, és el kellett döntenie, elveszi-e vagy sem. Végül is, kettejük között mindig is volt valami különleges, amit akkor sem tudott elengedni, mikor beleszeretett Antoniába, egyszerűen nem volt rá képes, hiszen az évek során szinte a részévé vált. De nem volt belé szerelmes, ennek ellenére mégis ragaszkodott hozzá. Valami vonzotta az oroszban, valami mély és megmagyarázhatatlan. Talán... Talán mégsem járna olyan rosszul, ha engedne a nyomásnak, a zseni akaratának... Nem! Neki Antonia kell, őt akarja, csak is őt!

De Toni nincs itt. Elment, senki sem tudja hová, és nem fog visszajönni. Talán Pepperből ki tudná húzni, de mindig is ő volt a feltaláló legfőbb cinkosa. Rhodes ezredes egy kicsit gyengébb, de ő sem fogja elárulni a legjobb barátját. Thor pedig... Vele inkább nem húzna ujjat. Halkan felsóhajtott. Nincs más kiút, muszáj megtennie azt, amit Antonia ráerőltetett, különben annyi az imidzsének, a média élve fogja felfalni. Itt az a legjobb megoldás, ha fogja, és elveszi Natashát. Talán... Talán még így sem jár rosszul. Végül is... Tonia sosem lehetett volna egészen az övé. Nem! Örökké együtt lehetettek volna, boldogságban.

Most mégis muszáj lemondania róla, és az a racionális döntés, ha megteszi, akármennyire is ordít a másik része, Antoniának a gondolatát is el kell engednie. Muszáj, különben minden, amiért valaha küzdött, semmivé foszlik. Elveszíti Natashát, az egyetlen jó dolgot, ami maradt neki, a jó hírét...

 

\- Jó. Csináljuk – jelentette be végül.

Clint, Bruce, és a többi vendég, akik nem voltak beavatva Stark tervébe, meglepetten, szótlanul pislogtak a pár felé, néhányan felhördültek, a kamerák kattogtak, a vakuk pedig villogtak. Míg Steve magában vívódott, már mindenki számára világossá vált, hogy Ronanoff van Antonia helyén, és többnyire ki is botránkozták magukat.

\- Tudtam, hogy jól fogsz dönteni – mosolygott rá Tasha, majd finoman, de némi erővel a pap felé fordította a vőlegényét. Halványan meg is borzongott a gondolatra. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer majd így fog hivatkozni Steve-re.

A nő számára egy lebegésszerű állapotba telt a szertartás, és a Kapitány is lassan feloldódott, a pap szavai, Natasha keze a sajátjában eloszlatta minden negatív érzését, Tonival kapcsolatos gondolatát. Legalább eddig képes volt szemet hunyni a csalódottsága, a dühe és a fájdalma fölött, az orosz, a szertartás nem mindennapi légköre segített ebben. Aztán szinte észre sem vették, de már férj és feleség voltak, és Steve nem is bánta annyira, pedig reggel még teljes más elvárásokkal indult útnak.

Nem igazán foglalkoztak a hőbörgéssel, a kérdésekkel, a döbbent tekintetekkel, az egyre csak karattyoló riporterekkel, miközben kivonultak a templomból. A Kapitány egészen beletörődött a helyzetbe, Natasha pedig úszott a boldogságban. Toni már nem volt képben, és végül is, akármennyire gyűlölte előtte, ő volt az, aki elintézte, hogy összeházasodjanak, és a világ legboldogabb nőjévé tegye.

Eközben Antonia és Loki Los Angeles felé tartottak. Már besötétedett, a nő pedig úgy döntött, aznap este egy motelben szállnak meg. Cerise is elfáradt, és hiába volt ott az apja, nyűgösen, nyugtalanul aludt. Alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül, míg bejelentkeztek, mert a recepciós végig furán nézett rájuk, majd meg is kérdezte, nem-e találkoztak már valahol. Toni persze kuncogva felelte, hogy nem, aztán elvette a hamisított jogosítványt és személyigazolványokat, még mielőtt a férfi alaposabban átfutná őket, majd ruganyos léptekkel elindult a szobájuk felé.

 

Miután letették a lányukat aludni, a kávéautomatához sétáltak, mert a zseni a koffeinelvonás tüneteit mutatta. Nem csak úgy néztek ki, mint a tinédzserek, de úgy is viselkedtek. Míg a kávé készült, heves csókcsatába kezdtek, amit csak akkor szakítottak meg, mikor egy öreg hölgy rosszallóan rájuk szólt. Ekkor kuncogva rebbentek szét, majd Tonia szinte kislányos zavarral elvette a forró italát, aztán megragadta az isten karját, az épület oldalához húzta, ahová már nem értek el a neonlámpák fényei.

\- Magadra fogod borítani – figyelmeztette a továbbra is jókedvűen nevetgélő nőt az asgardi.

\- Rohadtul nem érdekel a kávé – hajolt hozzá olyan közel, hogy forró lehelete csiklandozta a férfi arcát.

\- Jó válasz – húzódtak féloldalas mosolyra az ajkai.

Hamarosan viszont ismét meg kellett szakítaniuk a csókcsatát, mert eszükbe jutott, hogy hiába viselkednek úgy, többé már nem felelőtlen tinédzserek, és van egy lányuk, akire figyelniük kell.

Szóval kézen fogva, Toni szabad kezében a félig kihűlt kávéval tértek vissza a szobájukba, ahol a kislány nyugodtan szuszogott.

Másnap reggel indultak csak ismét útnak, és a délután derekán ki is értek a repülőtérre, ahol teljes katonai öltözetben, pilótaszemüvegben várta őket Rhodey.

\- Hát te? – sietett oda hozzá a zseni, majd két puszival köszöntötte.

\- Halaszthatatlan dolgom akadt – vigyorgott rá cinkosan.

\- Jaj, te. Attól félsz, megint sztriptízre bírom a stewardesseket?

\- Komolyan? Itt a lányod meg az urad is. Tényleg sztriptízt akarsz?

\- Hát... Lehet. Nem, dehogy, csak vicceltem – felelte gyorsan az ezredes szörnyülködő kifejezését látva. - Na, és mesélj, mi történt? – karolt belé, majd elindultak a repülő felé.

\- Összeházasodtak, ahogy mondtad. Jó, Rogers egy kicsit ki volt bukva az első tíz percben, csak állt ott, mint lófasz a lakodalomban, de aztán szerintem addig filozofált, hogy úgy döntött, így jobban jár.

\- És keres?

\- Nyíltan biztosan nem, de egyébként megeshet. Bár, én úgy láttam, jobban el van foglalva a feleségével, mint veled. Szerintem elengedett.

\- Semmi bosszú, semmi Rogers-féle rögeszme? – döbbent meg.

\- Ha vannak is ilyen gondjai, egyelőre csendben van. Bár erősen gyanakodott, mikor leléptem tegnap este a lakodalomból. Barton jobban ki volt akadva, ami azt illeti. Két óra magyarázatra volt szüksége, hogy némileg felfogja a dolgokat, és még így is sokkos állapotban dülöngélt a pezsgőkhöz. Aztán nagy letargiájában lajhárrá itta magát.

 

\- Szóval... Nem is érdekli.

\- Szerintem nem. De azért legyetek óvatosak.

\- Tegnap Las Vegasba akartunk menni, tudod, összeházasodni, de féltem, hogy akkor ránk talál. Úgyhogy nem. De ráérünk Olaszországban.

\- Róma?

\- Róma bizony. Ott felszedjük a Bel Airt, aztán nem tudom. Lehet, ott maradunk, lehet, nem.

\- Akkor jó utat – torpant meg a lépcső előtt a férfi.

\- Te nem jössz? – kérdezte zavarodottan a nő.

\- Ugyan. Bulizzatok, nászutasok vagytok. Te meg, istencsapása – pillantott vigyorogva Lokira, mire az felvonta a szemöldökét. – Aztán vigyázz rá, és nehogy megbántsd, különben levágom a tököd, világos?

\- Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek?

\- Annak veszed barátom, aminek akarod – tette a vállára a kezét, majd megsimogatta a még mindig alvó Cerise arcát, aztán visszasétált a saját kocsijához.

\- Na, most bajban vagy – nevetett Toni.

\- Most... Komolyan megfenyegetett?

\- Meg bizony, úgyhogy viselkedj. Halálosan komolyan gondolta.

\- És vegyem is komolyan?

\- Nem tudom – vont vállat. – Akarsz töketlenül élni? Engem mondjuk nem biztos, hogy zavarna a dolog, volt már dolgom puncival... – csacsogta, miközben felfelé lépkedett a lépcsőn. Loki csak mosolyogva csóválta a fejét.

\- Hallottam hírét...

\- Tényleg? A Romanoffos sztorit legalább? Vagy a Pepperonysat? Utóbbi teljesen igaz. Az első csak majdnem.

\- Na mi van, a kémnő nem tette szét neked a csinos lábait? – incselkedett vele. Toni csak megtorpant, és gyilkos tekintettel nézett vissza rá. – Jól van, jól van. Szóval a vörösekre buksz?

\- Háááát... Is. De azt hallottam, valaki szintén vörös... – tette vigyorogva a kezét az isten nyakára.

\- Valaki jól átvert – horkant fel.

\- Nem? – biggyesztette le az ajkait.

\- Nem – rázta a fejét Antonia arckifejezését mímelve. – Az még csak nem is illúzió. Amúgy is fekete a hajam.

\- Nabaszdmeg – sóhajtotta. – Pedig reménykedtem. Tiszta manó kinézeted lenne vörösen, bajusszal, kecskeszakállal, meg szeplőkkel.

\- Nem gondolod, hogy kicsit nagyra nőttem én ahhoz?

\- Miért kell minden álmom lerombolnod? – fonta elégedetlenül össze a karját a mellkasa előtt. A mágus csak nevetni kezdett a látványára. – És még csak komolyan se veszel!

 

\- Ne haragudj... De valamiért Cer jut eszembe...

\- Na, elmész a fenébe! – indult el ismét felfelé.

Loki egyáltalán nem vette a szívére a dolgot, bár Antonia sértődötten vetette le magát az egyik bőrülésbe. Az isten a hálókamrába vitte a kislányt, aztán visszament a nőhöz. Továbbra is mosolyogva ült le vele szemben, bár Toni makacsul bámult ki az ablakon, látszólag figyelmen kívül hagyva az istent.

\- Hé, kedvesem – fogta meg az állát Loki, és finoman maga felé fordította az arcát.

\- Mi van?

\- Szerintem gyönyörű vagy, mikor hisztizel – nevetett halkan.

Ennyi elég is volt a nőnek, azonnal átkarolta a nyakát, és megcsókolta. Tulajdonképpen addig hallotta a mondatot, hogy „gyönyörű vagy”, a többit sikerült elengednie a füle mellett.

\- A hátralévő életünk most kezdődik – suttogta az isten, miután pihegve szakadtak el egymástól, homlokukat pedig behunyt szemmel a másikénak támasztották.

\- Hatalmasat tévedsz – mosolyodott el Antonia. – Az már tegnap megtörtént.

A gép hamarosan felszállt, a zseni pedig végül az isten vállára hajtva a fejét szenderült álomba. Végre semmi sem okozott neki rémálmokat, nem kellett többé Steve-vel foglalkozni, sem amiatt izgulnia, vajon Loki mit fog szólni a tervéhez. Egyetlen dolog járt a fejében, mielőtt végleg beszippantotta volna az álombirodalom, méghozzá, hogy mikor legközelebb felébred, már Rómában lesznek, ahol végre-valahára elkezdődhet a jól megérdemelt, oly sokáig várt Dolce Vita.

 


End file.
